Bad Moon Rising
by DeanFan
Summary: Sam has a daughter that he can't protect forever but what happens when his daughter meets Priestly? How will Priestly react to what her family really does?
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

Author's Note: Some things may have been changed.

"Don't forget Dean's picking you up after school," Sam told his 13 year old daughter who was actually going to be 14 in two days.

"Did you get earplugs this time?" Karen asked.

Sam smiled. "If I could handle it for almost 20 hours a day you can for a few hours."

"But it's just noise." She complained.

"You can get him back at your birthday with country music."

She got out of the car. "Good luck today."

"Thanks. Be good."

"I'm always good."

"Funny. Love you." Sam said taking off.

Karen looked across the street of the school and saw the same black man looking at her. She quickly went in to class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sam Winchester. I need to speak with you."

"I don't have time. I've got a case." Sam argued in the courthouse.

"It's about Gordon Walker." Hendrickson said.

"He's still locked up isn't he?"

"He's been released."

"When did this happen?" Sam asked worried.

"2 weeks ago. Ironic isn't it? So close to your daughter's birthday."

"Who let him go? He was supposed to been in there for life."

"He made parole. It's been almost 20 years Sam. Gordon's not going to stop until he has you and Dean."

"I want officers watching my daughter's school."

"I already called. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did 13 years ago. Who would have thought we'd end up being friends?"

"Sam their ready for you," A woman with red hair said.

"I'll be right in Lisa." Sam waited until she was gone. "Are there officers patrolling the house?"

"I've got four squad cars. I'm on it Sam. Just go put that murdering bastard away. I'll go tell Dean."

"Call me if-"

"I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Piece of crap," Dean said trying to get a tire off a badly wrecked car.

"It won't bite." Hendrickson said.

"Thought you would have retired by now. You're looking old."

"So are you. This isn't a social visit."

"Did something happen to Sam?" Dean asked wiping the grease off his hands.

"Gordon Walker's out on parole."

Dean looked angry. "How in the hell could he be released after everything he did?"

"He got out on good behavior."

"Good behavior my ass. How's Sam taking it?"

"Not good. I've got men watching Karen's school in case Gordon wants to make an appearance."

"I'm supposed to pick her up after school." He said frustrated.

"Don't worry Dean. I'm on this. He's not going to get anywhere near her."

"Damn right he's not. Not ever again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We still on for your birthday?" Her best friend Sarah asked her after school.

"Pig out fest as usual." Karen said as they walked down the steps of the school.

"There's Dean." Sarah said smiling.

"That's gross." Karen said.

"You just can't see it because he's you're Uncle."

"Good thing because that would be a crime," Karen said.

""You ready kiddo." Dean said.

"Yeah. I've got tons of homework." Karen said. "You need a ride?" She asked Sarah.

"My sister's supposed to pick me up." Sarah said. "I'll call you later."

"Older sister?" Dean asked as Karen got in the Impala.

"Uncle Dean!" Karen said horrified.

"Just curious," He said.

Karen waved and Dean took off.

"How was school?" He asked.

Blackfoot's Highway Song was playing softly.

"Okay I guess. It was weird though."

Dean became alarmed. "Weird?"

"Kept seeing police cars going by during P.E. No one else seemed to notice though."

"Just doing their job."

"Since when do you like cops?" She looked at him surprised.

"I don't. Never have because they can never do their job right."

"Is that why dad became a lawyer?"

"Part of it," He said. "Hope you brought your gym clothes."

"Training?" She groaned.

"You know what's out there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good job Winchester. You put that crooked cop away for life."

"Thanks Scott." Sam said putting papers in his briefcase while the courtroom cleared out.

"They should give you a raise for as many bastards you've been able to put away."

"Just lucky," Sam said closing the briefcase.

"No ones _that_ lucky. I don't know how you do it."

Sam started walking down the hall.

"It's interesting though. No one in history has won 10 cases in a row."

"Is there a point to this? I got to get home to my kid."

"Karen. How is she doing?"

"Fine," Sam said trying to hold it together. He hated Scott. "See you Monday." Sam said leaving. He quickly walked to his car happy not to be seeing the jerk for 2 days. Getting in his car he was going to start it when a vision hit him.

_Karen was sleeping in her bed with Sarah on the make shift one on the floor. Sarah opened her eyes to a sound and was going to scream when gunshots were fired. Sarah was hit twice. One in the chest the other in the heart. Karen screamed in horror as the gun was now pointed at her head before it went off killing her. Gordon Walker was there with a grin on his face while smoke came out of the gun._

Sam came to and grabbed his phone trying to call Dean. He wasn't picking up. Sam hung up and headed for Dean's.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Looks like Jo's here." Dean said as they pulled up in his driveway.

Karen looked out the window. She hated Jo with a passion. There was something about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Karen liked Jo's mom though. She was cool for an old person.

"Missed you," Jo said as they walked in the tiny kitchen. She held out a beer for Dean.

"Thought you weren't coming back until next week," Dean said taking the beer.

"The hunt was shorter than I thought." Jo said as they kissed.

"Too bad," Karen said reminding them there was a kid in the room.

"Karen. Nice to see you again," Jo said.

"Wish I could say the same," Karen said with a fake smile.

"Karen." Dean said shocked at his niece's behavior.

"It's okay Dean. I was a teenager once. Hormones and everything," Jo said.

"Sorry can't blame the hormones on that one. I'm going outside to do my homework." Karen said walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Dean said. "She hasn't been herself lately."

"Who are we kidding Dean? She doesn't like me."

"Yes she does."

"Dean you don't have to stick up for her. She worships the ground you walk on."

"I don't know about that." Dean said pinning her against the wall.

Jo smiled. "With her mother gone your like Mr. Mom."

"God I hated that movie."

Jo laughed. "You're so damn cute." She said kissing him.

"Dean. I need to talk to you." Sam said.

"You couldn't have knocked first?" Dean said annoyed.

"This coming from the guy that's supposed to be watching my kid?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Good point." Dean said. "I'll be back." He said to Jo.

"I'll be here." She said.

"We've got a problem." Sam said when they were in the front yard.

"Did Gordon show himself?" Dean asked worried.

"No. I had a vision. Gordon broke into Karen's room and killed Sarah and her while they were sleeping."

"Guess the sleepovers off. Good luck with that one."

"I don't get it. Why would he kill Sarah?"

"She was a witness."

"I know he's been trying to kill me most of my life but why Karen?"

"She did come from two unusual parents."

"Karen's not a killer. Everyone thought I was going to be one but I'm not."

"Don't worry Sam. We'll keep her safe and this time we have Hendrickson on our side. Never thought I'd say that."

"Need help?" Jo asked on the patio.

"No." Karen said trying to ignore.

"I know you don't like me and I don't care. See I've known Dean a lot longer than you think."

"Is there a point to this?" She asked annoyed looking up at her.

"The point is you better get used to seeing me around. I'm not going anywhere." Jo said in the different tone she used when Dean wasn't around to hear. "And one day we'll get married and you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop it."

"If you've known my Uncle Dean for as long as you say you did why hasn't he married you already? Because we both know he's not the type to settle down." She shot back. "I may be a kid but I know a liar when I see one."

"That's witty." Jo tossed back.

"Is that all you got?" She asked with a smile.

"Your lucky you're a kid."

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam stepped outside.

"Just girl talk," Jo said getting up and kissing him.

Karen put a finger up to her mouth pretending to gag. Sam grabbed her arm and gave her a look. "Get your stuff together." He said.

"No training today?" Karen asked shocked.

"No."

"Did all the demons drop dead or something? You never let me miss a day of training even when I had the flu." Karen said.

"Just be happy." Jo said giving her a look.

"Bitch," Karen muttered under her breath putting her books in the bag.

"Karen Winchester!" Sam said shocked.

"Sorry. It slipped." Karen said not really sorry for it.

"I'm sorry Jo. I don't know what's gotten into my daughter. Excuse us." Sam said tugging Karen along while she flipped Jo off.

"That's my girl!" Dean said proud of Karen.

"Dean! She just gave me the bird!" Jo said angry that he wasn't upset.

His face went serious. "Kids these days," He gave an awkward laugh.

"She's becoming what you used to be."

"The girl's got to stick up for herself."

"Never mind." Jo said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I know you don't like Jo but you have to try and be in the same room." Sam said as they walked in the house.

"Why can't you guys see it? There's something off with her." Karen said putting her backpack on the couch.

"I've known her for-"

"I know. But the one thing you've taught me is looks can be deceiving."

Sam turned and faced her. "You're wrong. Next time you do something like that you'll be grounded."

"Fine," She said.

"I know Sarah stays the night every Halloween but she can't come this year."

"Just because I flipped Jo off?" Karen said shocked.

"Not because of that."

"Then why?"

"It's for her protection and yours."

"Something bad is going to happen isn't it?" She asked worried.

"Try not to worry. Dean and I aren't going to let anything happen."

"You can't make a promise you can't keep."

"No I can't. But I can try. I ordered pizza for dinner. Go finish your homework until it gets here."

"Okay." She went upstairs but stopped. She heard her dad on the phone.

"Dean I'm going to have to tell her something."

She went in her room and picked up the phone and listened.

"I thought you agreed she shouldn't know unless it was necessary."

"Gordon Walker's out on parole. It can't get worse than that. The thing I don't get is Gordon knew I would have a vision about it. What if he's planning something else?" Sam asked worried.

"You want me to stay over there?"

"No. I'll figure it out. Sorry about Jo."

Karen gently placed the receiver down in shock. Her father had visions? Why wouldn't he have said something? She knew about the paranormal but visions? Who was Gordon Walker? She went to her computer and turned the screen on and typed in GORDON WALKER and hit Enter. Dozens of names popped up until she found one.

Man kills a woman in a house fire.

She clicked on it and saw her mothers name on it. It was the same black man she saw outside of her school!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pizza's here," Sam yelled.

He saw Karen walked down with red eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"This." She tossed him printer papers. "How could you not tell me?" She asked hurt.

Sam looked at the papers. He knew he should have said something before.


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to post. I got stuck with Jury Duty and other stuff so here you go. Please review!**

"I know you're upset-"

"How could you not tell me how mom really died?" She nearly screamed.

"I wanted you to have more of a normal life like I didn't when I was your age."

"I already know the story dad. That has nothing to do with the way mom died."

"You're right. I'm sorry I lied to you about it. I thought I was protecting you like I couldn't do for you're mother."

"What happened that night?"

"Dean and I were out on a hunt. I had Jo stay with you and you're mom."

"Jo was there?" Karen asked shocked.

"She barely made it out with you. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here right now. I've never forgiven myself for not being there that night."

"All this time I've been hard on her," She said.

"Do you think you could give her a break?"

"I'm telling you dad I just have this feeling about her. It won't go away."

"Just keep the comments to yourself."

"I'll try."

"The man that killed you're mom is out now. I want you to be extra careful of your surroundings."

"So that's why Sarah can't sleep over." She said getting it.

"It'd be safer for her that's all."

"I saw him at school."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was before I knew the truth dad."

"Good thing tomorrows Saturday."

"I guess this means I'll be training with Uncle Dean tomorrow?"

"Yep," Sam said.

"He better not play his music."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day….

"Ow!" Karen cried as the blade Dean was practicing with nicked her arm.

"You okay?" He asked looking at it.

"This sucks," She groaned.

"You'll live. I've seen worse."

"Dad told me what Jo did," She said.

"Oh." He said surprised.

"I didn't know she was there when it happened. That she saved me."

"She was," He said not knowing what to say.

"I'll try to be nicer to her. How come you never got mad at me?"

"I knew you didn't really mean it. I rubbed off on you saying things before thinking."

"Dad always told me you weren't a good influence."

"Sometimes he can be right."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," She said.

"Me too," Dean said. "So what does my niece want for her birthday?"

"Nothing," She said.

"You must want something."

"What I want is for mom to be alive and for Sarah to spend it with me but that's not going to happen," She said going inside leaving Dean just staring at her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Training's over?" Jo asked as Dean walked in.

"She's not in it today," Dean said grabbing a beer.

Jo frowned. "You never let her off the hook when it comes to training. What's going on?"

"She misses her mom and is upset because Sarah can't spend her birthday with her."

"How come?"

"Sam had a vision."

"So you're trying to stop it from happening," She said.

"Also Karen knows the truth about what happened that night. She said she'd go easier on you."

'How did she find out?" She asked shocked.

"Karen looked Gordon up on the internet so Sam had to tell her the truth. She said she's seen him outside of her school watching her."

"Don't worry Dean. Nothing's going to happen to her."

Dean didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I am not doing this anymore. I'm done," Jo said in the middle of the night in a cemetery.

"You agreed that she needs to be stopped," Gordon Walker said. "You know how dangerous she'll be."

"That's what you said about Sam but he's still the same."

"You help me finish the job I started years ago or I'll tell Dean that his girlfriend was the one that killed his brother's wife."

"I didn't kill her," She protested.

"I was there! Chloe begged for you to save Karen and when she almost made it you pushed her back in when the ceiling collapsed on her. You were always a jealous girl Jo."

"Fine I'll help you but Dean never finds out about this," Jo said.

"I can keep a secret. The question is can you?"

She just glared at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So I still can't come?" Sarah asked on the phone.

"No. My dad just wanted it to be family," Karen said lying.

"I understand. I can give you your present at school. You okay? You seem distracted," Sarah said worried.

"Remember that black man that I showed you that's been hanging around school?"

"What about him?"

"I found out last night that he's the one that killed my mom."

"And they let him out?" Sarah said shocked.

"Something about good behavior but my dad and Uncle's not buying it."

"I guess it was a good thing I didn't call you last night. You're dad must be a wreck."

"He's edgier. But if you see him just don't go near him okay? I just don't want to take any chances," Karen pleaded.

"I promise. So, what's Dean wearing today?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Your gross," Karen said with a shudder.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's wrong with your phone? I've tried calling for an hour," Dean said.

"Karen's on it with Sarah since I won't let Sarah come tonight," Sam said.

"Remember it's for her own safety," Dean said reminding him.

"Then why do I feel so crappy about it?"

"Because Karen doesn't really have any friends," Dean said slowly.

"She has friends," Sam protested.

"Name one that's been over besides Sarah. Have any of them ever called here?" Dean asked.

"I think I know my own kid."

"Like dad thought he knew you?"

"Karen's just private. Like you said the stuff that we know we can't get close to people. I remember you saying those words many times."

"Maybe I was wrong a little. We know better than anyone it can be lonely."

"Where' Jo?" Sam asked not wanting to talk about Karen's social life.

"Don't know. She was gone early this morning when I woke up."

"Woke up?" Sam asked him funny.

"Got up to use the crapper okay?" Dean said correcting himself.

"Now that sounds more like you."

"Do you have to talk about that at the table?" Karen pleaded.

"Hey birthday girl," Dean said hugging her and giving her a kiss. "Feel any older?"

"No," She said sitting down and started digging into her favorite breakfast; French Toast and hot chocolate.

"Lucky," Dean muttered sitting back down.

"Karen I know your upset Sarah not spending the night-" Sam began.

"Dad I'm fine. I already talked to her and I warned her about Gordon Walker."

"Why?" Sam asked shocked.

"Dad I told you he's been hanging around school. He's seen me with her. I wanted her to be on guard," Karen said wincing as the hot chocolate burned her tongue.

"Smart thinking," Dean said stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey! Do you have to do that every morning?" Karen asked squatting Dean's hand away from her plate.

"It's tradition," Dean said with his mouth full of bacon.

Sam and Karen looked disgusted.

"How come girls think he's hot when he's disgusting?" Karen said whispered to Sam.

"I've been wondering that my whole life," Sam said.

OOOOOOOO

"Birthday girl," Sarah said handing her present to her.

Karen quickly opened it. "Most Famous Haunted Places in America," she said reading the cover.

"Thought it might come in handy with you know," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Thanks. I think," She said quickly flipping through the pages. "This book can't be right. Area 51 is haunted? Please," She said closing the book.

"It has other sites like the haunted Hollywood hills and the Never Ending Road."

"Never Ending Road?" Karen said more interested opening the book again and found the page for it. "I wonder if my dad and uncle ever been on that road."

OOOOOOOOO

"Where were you this morning?" Dean asked as Jo walked into his shop.

"I had some stuff to take care of."

"Then why do you seem so tense?"

"You know me to well," She said with a smile.

"Does it have to do with your mom?"

She laughed. "Dean stop worrying. My mother accepted you a long time ago."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Okay now your starting to freak me out," he said seriously.

"Just remember that everything I've done has been for you. That's all I ask."

"Like I said what's going on?"

"Nothing," She said.

"Tonight we're going to have fun for once."

"I thought you have fun when you drink," Jo said with a hint of a joke.

"You really want to get into it right now?" Dean asked seriously when a tow truck started packing in a wrecked car.

"I'll see you tonight," Jo said leaving.

"Got another present for you Dean," The driver said as he hit a button to make the car get off.

"You keep me in business Brad," Dean said. "What happened to his one?"

"Someone tried to run me off the road and succeeded," A girl's voice said.

"I know that voice," Dean said turning around. "Emily?" He said surprised.

"I didn't know you owned this shop," Emily said.

"Didn't Dean's Auto Shop give it away?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"There are lots of guys named Dean," She said.

"So you two know each other?" Brad asked.

"Thanks for stopping by Brad," Dean said as he and Emily continued to look at each other.

"I'm gone," Brad said getting in the towing truck and taking off.

"How have you been?" Dean asked once they were alone.

"Okay. I see you finally settled down," She said.

"Couldn't do credit card fraud forever," He said.

She laughed. "How's Sam?"

"He's a lawyer now and has a daughter who turned 14 today."

"I'm happy for him. If it wasn't for him we'd be dead right now," She said with a smirk.

"I would have gotten us out."

"Dean, we were tied to a tree."

"What have you been doing?" Dean asked.

"I was a cop for awhile but I quit."

"Why?"

"They were calling me Scully."

Dean laughed.

"That is not funny Dean," She said.

"Yes it is. Let me guess. They thought you were crazy for taking the cases that was supernatural?"

"So I got a Private Investigator's license and work case by case. Actually I was on my way to one when some idiot tried to kill me."

"Did you see who it was?" Dean asked serious now.

"It looked like Scotty but I can't be sure."

"That bastard," Dean said. "I knew we should have killed him. How long has he been following you?"

"Ever since I left town," She said. "It's not a big deal Dean. I've been taking care of myself. Do you still hunt?"

"On the days I have off. I've been training Sam's daughter."

"Does this daughter have a name?" She asked with a hint of a joke.

"Karen."

"That's a pretty name. Different."

"What was this latest hunt you were working on?" Dean asked interested.

"There's been this guy that's been killing young women on the back roads."

"Kind of sounds like the Hitcher."

"Actually more like Death Proof. This guy really terrorizes them barely keeping them alive and leaves them on the side of the road for someone to find."

"You were going to do this case alone?" Dean said shocked.

"I've done okay so far."

"What if I went with you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well this case is different. It's a human not a ghost or demon. We're going to have to get this guy the right way. We can go in my car."

"I don't want you to drop everything because I'm working a case you think I can't do on my own."

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"What about your niece's birthday?"

"We'll leave tomorrow. Why don't you come tonight? I'm sure Sam would love to see you."

"I don't know…"

"You can meet Karen too. I have to warn you she's got a mouth on her."

"Just like her Uncle," She said smiling.

"Hey!"

"I'll go."

"Thought I was going to have to nag you more," Dean said.

"Good thing I agreed."

OOOOOOOOOO

"How come your doing dishes?" Sam asked Karen.

"Their dirty," She said like it was obvious.

"You don't have to do them today."

"If I don't then they'll stay in the sink until tomorrow. It's fine dad."

"Who gave you this book?" Sam asked looking through it.

"Sarah. She thought it might come in handy for some reason."

"I was thinking I was a little hard earlier. She can come."

Karen nearly broke a plate that she was washing. "Really?"

"She can come for the party but after that-"

"Thank you! I'm going to go call her."

"Already did. She should be over any minute."

"Thanks dad."

"If you want you could invite some more of your friends."

Her expression changed. "Why?"

"It just occurred to me that you never have any of your other friends over now might be a good time for it."

"It's okay dad. Besides I only trust Sarah with our 'family events'." She said quoting with her fingers.

"Dean said he's bringing someone."

"You mean Jo's not coming?" She asked hopefully.

"Nice try. He said it's someone from our past."

"So your letting Sarah come because you knew I'd throw a fit if Dean brought someone?"

"That about sums it up."

"You're favorite Uncle's here!" Dean called from the living room.

"Behave," Sam said to Karen.

"That's easy for you to say," She said as they went in the living room.

"Emily?" Sam said surprised.

"Hi Sam," Emily said as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"My car got towed and ended up at Dean's shop," She said.

"You look great," Sam said.

"Thanks."

"This is my daughter Karen. Karen this is Emily," Sam said.

"The one that Uncle Dean was tied up with for the scarecrow that time?" Karen said.

"I would have gotten us out," Dean said.

"How many times do we have to hear that?" Sam asked.

"It's true," Dean said.

"I forgot something upstairs," Karen said.

"Hurry back or you'll miss presents," Dean said.

"Like that would happen," She yelled from the top of the stairs going in her room when her door closed behind her.

She was about to turn around when a hand covered her mouth. "Don't scream or make a sound. If you do I'll kill your little friend Sarah. Got that?"

She nodded scared.

"I'm sorry that I had to do it on your birthday but you and Sam were never supposed to have been born. Don't worry. I'll let your friend go soon enough."

Before she knew it she felt a sting before going unconscious.

OOOOOOO

"What's taking her so long?" Dean said annoyed.

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom," Emily said.

Hendrickson opened the door with his gun held out. "Where's Karen?"

"Upstairs. Why?" Sam asked.

"A neighbor reported a male climbing through Karen's window," Hendrickson said running upstairs and to her room where the guys followed.

"KAREN," Sam yelled.

"Sam," Dean said picking up a note that was left on Karen's bed with a Polaroid picture.

"He's dead," Sam said.

"Sam well get Karen back," Hendrickson said.

"That maniac took my daughter! How would you feel if it was your kid?" Sam said upset.

"Sam, we're going to get her back," Dean said angry and calm at the same time.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Put my daughter on the phone."

"Sorry Sammy. She's a little drugged right now," Gordon said.

"Tell me where you want to meet."

"Same place where I tried to kill you before when I had Dean. Don't forget about your present in your back yard," He said hanging up.

Sam went outside where the others followed. It took him awhile because it was dark until Emily tripped over something.

"What was that?" She asked.

Dean pulled a bush back and saw Sarah dirty and bound with a gag. He helped her out and freed her.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was walking up to the door when someone grabbed me," She said shaky trying to keep her balance.

"Was it a black man?" Hendrickson asked.

"No. It was a woman with blond hair. At first I thought it was Jo," She said.

"Maybe it was someone who looked like her," Dean said not liking where this was going.

"Guys Sam's gone," Emily said worried.

"We better follow him. Emily can you watch Sarah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Emily said.

"I just hope Sam doesn't do anything stupid," Dean muttered.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You really are a pretty thing?" Gordon said touching a strand of Karen's hair. "I have to admit Sam did well for himself. Became a lawyer, had a little family. He couldn't expect that would have lasted forever did you?" Karen glared at him. "I'm going to let you in on a secret in case I end up dying which I know I will but I want to see the look on everyone's face when I tell them." He pulled her gag down.

"My dad's not going to fall for your tricks. He didn't before."

"True but I already got to kill one bird out of his two stones and that first one was your mother."

She spat in his face and he laughed.

"You see the night that your mother died you were supposed to die too but someone changed her mind."

"Jo," Karen said angry.

"Jo helped me kill your mother but when it came down to you she changed her mind. I never quite forgave her for that."

"Jo killed my mother," She said in shock.

"Come on. You never liked her anyways. One thing I've learned is you've got to trust your gut."

"Your not going to kill us."

"I admit it has taken me a while to get rid of you Winchester's but as long as I can take down the evilest one of all- your daddy I'll die a happy man."

"My dad isn't evil."

"He's got demon blood just like you..

"I don't have any powers."

"Not yet but you will."

"What are my powers then if I'm supposed to have them?"

"Don't know yet which is why it's been giving me a headache not knowing."

"Step away from her," Sam said pointing a gun at him.

"You're not going to kill me," Gordon said.

"You messed with my daughter. That's the last straw Walker."

"Now you're calling me by my last name," he said laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Sam said angry.

"Because I know you won't shoot me. But Dean will won't you?" Gordon said looking past Sam.

"Let the girl go," Dean said also pointing a gun at him.

"Too late," Gordon said and shot Karen in the stomach.

"Karen," Sam yelled in shock when Dean shot Gordon between the eyes.

"Karen," Sam said going to her trying to untie her.

"It hurts," She said stunned.

"I know," Sam said slashing the binds while Dean took of his shirt and applied pressure to her wound.

"I called an ambulance. Their 15 minutes away," Hendrickson said.

"She's loosing blood fast Sam," Dean said tossing his bloodied shirt aside while Sam put his on it.

"Karen you've got to stay awake," Sam begged.

"It's hard," She muttered.

"I know but you have to."

"Gordon said something."

"What?"

"He said that Jo helped him kill mom," She said passing out.


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

Gordon lied," He said at the hospital.

"Why would she say that? She sounded so sure," Sam said upset.

"Gordon would have said anything to distract us. Jo saved Karen that night or don't you remember?"

"I don't know what to believe but if it turn's out that if Gordon was right Jo's a dead woman. How come she's not be here Dean? Even Ellen can't get a hold of her!"

"Didn't know you were going to bring the parade," Dean said to Hendrickson as two police officers walked up two him and put handcuffs on him. "What the hell is this?"

"Dean Winchester you are under arrest for the murder of Gordon Walker," Hendrickson said.

"This joke isn't funny," Dean said.

"My boss says I have to arrest you so I can clear the charges."

"My daughter is in surgery and you want to arrest my brother for killing her assailant?" Sam said fed up.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. The sooner we get this cleared up the faster Dean will be out," Hendrickson said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that my niece is okay," Dean said.

"Dean do what he says. I'll let you know if there's any change," Sam said.

"This is horse shit," Dean said as they hauled him off to the elevator.

"Sam Winchester? I'm Dr. Noth."

"How's Karen?"

"She made it through surgery fine. We had to give her a blood transfusion."

"Thank you," Sam said shaking his hand.

"Your daughter is going to be out of it for a while. The best thing you can do is go home and get some rest. We'll call you as soon as she wakes up," He said walking off.

"There's one thing I have to do," Sam said to himself before taking off.

OOOOOOOO

"Dean, Jo isn't answering her phone," Ellen said as they were at the police station.

"What if Gordon was right?" Dean said to her.

"Jo isn't capable of killing a human."

"Why wasn't she at Karen's party then? I know they hate each other but she would have shown up."

"I know. It's just hard to believe that my child could kill a human."

"Ellen I know this is hard but-"

"Winchester your free to go," Hendrickson said.

"That didn't take long," Dean said sarcastically as Hendrickson took the cuffs off.

"I just got a call and Karen's out of surgery. She's fine," He said.

"Have you found anything about Jo?" Ellen asked him.

"No. We're working on her last call to locate her," Hendrickson said.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Karen. I think you better have some men watching Sam. He might do something that he'll regret later," Dean said.

"I already got it covered," he said.

OOOOOOO

"Your awake. That's a good sign."

Karen blinked her eyes and looked to find a man sitting beside her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I was sent to watch you," The man said standing up.

"What do you mean sent?" She asked him. He was too good looking to her.

"I was sent from God to watch you. I'm an angel," He said.

"I must be on drugs," She said not believing him.

"It's true Karen Winchester age 15 who lives with her father Samuel Winchester because her mother was killed in a house fire when she was 6 months old."

She tried to grab for the call button when Uncle Dean walked in.

"Hey Kiddo," He said hugging her.

She looked where the angel was but he was gone. Was she hallucinating?

"What's that smell?" She asked as he sat down on the chair.

"I think it's you," Dean said with a grin.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at home."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. He's going after Jo isn't he?"

"Actually Hendrickson has men watching your father so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"What about you?"

"I called Sarah and told her your going to be fine," He said not wanting to talk about Jo and the moment. "At least you won't have to go to school next week."

"Do you believe in angels?" She blurted.

"Where did that come from?"

"No reason. I heard when people go through something like being shot they might see stuff."

"Did you see something?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"You can tell me. I won't think your crazy," Dean said with a hint of a joke.

"Do you believe in angels?" She asked him again.

"Yes. I mean I didn't believe in them when I was your age but I do now."

"How could you not have believed in them?"

"When I was younger I only believed what I saw with my own two eyes. We were always hunting and getting hurt and I thought angels weren't real because they didn't help protect us."

"What made you believe in them?"

"I saw one for myself. Actually several," He admitted.

"Did they have wings?"

"No. They look human like us. Did you see one?"

"I think so. I'm not sure," She admitted.

"What did it look like?"

"Male in his thirties with short hair and a puppy dog look face."

Dean's face changed in irritation.

"What?" She asked.

"It was Cass," He said standing up. "Castiel get your ass down here!" He yelled.

"You know him?" She said shocked. "He's real?"

"He's real and annoying. Cass!" Dean yelled again.

"You can stop yelling," Castiel said causing Dean to face him.

"You _are_ real," Karen said surprised.

"Why did you only go to her?" Dean demanded.

"Because we didn't part in the best of terms," Castiel said.

"You know why," Dean said.

"Anna is fine. She's been doing her bidding for the Lord," Castiel said.

"Who's Anna?" Karen asked.

Dean ignored her. "Why are you contacting my niece?"

"Because Sam won't be able to protect her," Castiel said.

"You know I hate it when I have to play 20 questions," Dean said angry. "Be specific."

"Sam is going to kill Jo. He'll be sent to prison," Castiel said.

"My dad wouldn't kill anyone only if they were evil," Karen protested.

"Is it true then? Jo was apart of what Gordon did?" Dean demanded.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"And you wanted me to be nice to her," Karen muttered looking at Dean.

"Where is Sam? I can stop him if you tell me," Dean said.

"He's at the roadhouse. Your going to be late though," Castiel said disappearing.

"You have to stop dad. He can't ruin his life because of Jo," She pleaded.

"If he doesn't kill her I will," Dean said leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam kicked the door open to the roadhouse with a loaded shotgun.

"Come out Jo. I know you're here," Sam said looking behind the bar. "Can't face me now that I know you helped kill my wife?" He said angry and pulled the trigger of the shotgun. It went off and blew a whole through the wall. "I can't believe I tried to defend you for the way Karen was towards you but deep down Karen knew something was wrong with you," He said making another shot go off. "You might as well come out. I'll find you sooner or later."

"Sam put the gun down," Ellen said coming out of the kitchen.

"You can't expect me to do that."

"I know what Jo did was wrong-"

"_Wrong?_ She was going to help kill my daughter Ellen! You can't expect me not to do anything about it!"

"I'm sorry for what Jo did. I still can't believe that my child would be capable of harming another human who wasn't evil. We're both parents Sam. You know what I'm talking about. She's all I have left of my late husband."

"Listen to her Sammy," Dean walking towards him. "Don't let Jo ruin your life."

"She already did when she took Chloe away from me," Sam said. "How can you defend her? You and Chloe were close before you even got together with Jo!"

"I'm not defending Jo. I'm just sorry I didn't know the truth about her. I wouldn't have stayed with her if I knew what she had done," Dean said. "Karen is waiting for you at the hospital Sam. Don't let Jo take Karen away from you too."

"That's why I'm going to kill her before I ever let that happen," Sam vowed looking only at Ellen.

"I forgave your father for what happened to my Bill all those years ago. Jo will be punished Sam," Ellen pleaded.

"Sam, Cass made contact with Karen," Dean said to get his attention. "He said if you kill Jo you'll go to prison. I hate to admit this but Cass, is right. He's never been wrong."

"Sam, let Jo go. I'll make her turn herself in to the police," Ellen begged.

"Your daughter needs you Sam. We both know I'm horrible with kids," Dean said as a joke.

"Fine," Sam said lowering his shotgun.

"You think I can have it?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Here," Sam said handing Dean his gun which Dean took. "Besides, I would never leave you to raise Karen by yourself. She doesn't deserve that kind of pain."

"Bitch," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam said. "I want Jo to turn herself in," He said looking at Ellen.

"Thank you Sam," Ellen said.

"Come on Sam. Karen wants to see you," Dean said pulling him out the door.

"Ellen, better hope I don't ever see Jo again or I really will kill her," Sam said deadly.

OOOOOOOOO

"Got you some food," Sam said with a smile holding two bags of take out food.

"Dad you can stop smiling," Karen said sitting up in her hospital bed.

"I always smile," Sam said sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "Dean kind of went over board with burgers," He said taking them out of the bag. "He also got you this," He said giving her a magazine.

She looked at it with a frown. "'Busty Asian Beauty's'?" She said causing Sam to choke on his burger when Dean ran into the room out of breath.

"I forgot my-," Dean stopped when he saw Karen holding the magazine.

"Porn," Karen asked tossing the magazine at Dean as if it burned her hand.

Dean caught it. "I like to call it men's needs," He said embarrassed and cleared his throat. "This is yours," He said tossing it on her lap.

She wanted to ask him if Jo knew about all his dirty magazines but thought against it. She might have asked him before they knew the truth about Jo but no one said her name.

"So when can I leave here?" She asked eating a fry.

"I'll have to talk to your doctor," Sam said.

"Hey! Why do you always steal my food?" She asked Dean as he stuffed his mouth with fries.

"Because I can," Dean said with his mouth full. "And I paid for these," He added.

"Dean, you ate 2 large fries before I got here," Sam said.

"Hunting makes me hungry. You know that Sam."

"It seems that everything makes you hungry," Sam said.

"Shut it dude," Dean said.

"I'm going to go talk to your doctor," Sam said standing up. "Try not to kill each other for the food," He said leaving.

"Like we would ever do that," Dean scoffed taking Sam's seat.

"We always do that when dad's not around," Karen said.

"He doesn't know that," Dean said as a warning.

"So, you stopped dad in time?" She asked changing the subject.

"I stopped him in time."

"Castiel, he never would have shown if it wasn't important."

"Right," Dean said not wanting to talk about Castiel.

"Who's Anna?"

She saw his jaw tighten.

"An angel that Cass betrayed," Dean said not wanting to talk about it. "What's on tv?" He said turning it on.

"Gordon said something that's had me thinking."

"What?"

"He said I'm supposed to have special powers. Is that true?"

Dean turned the tv off. "You know your dad has visions right?"

"Yeah," She said unsure where this was going.

"Your mom was a 'healer'."

"What's that?"

"She could heal people that were dying. Hell she saved me and Sam more times than I can count after hunts."

"So I might have mom's ability?" She said scared.

"We don't know. It's a possibility. I'm just sorry you didn't hear it from us first. We were trying to protect you. Guess we didn't do a good job at that."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A month had passed since Karen had been shot. Everything kind of went back to normal except for Sam. He became more protective of Karen. Instead of wanting to know where she went he wanted to know what she was going to do even in the house. He made her keep a knife underneath her pillow and one with her when she did her chores in different rooms. The thing that really pissed her off was Sam made her get a tattoo of one that Sam and Dean has to ward off possession. That was the only time she ever got drunk. Uncle Dean made her drink tequila as she was getting it so it wouldn't hurt so much except she punched Dean across the face the next morning when she woke up with a hangover. She swore she was never going to drink again. School was getting worse than ever. Someone started a rumor that Uncle Dean was the one that shot her. Before it was that her dad was the one that killed her mom. Sometimes she wished she could move away.

"I think I'm going to go home early," Karen said at her locker to Sarah.

"Who cares what they say? They weren't there and they don't know your family like I do. I just wish I could see the looks on those idiot jocks face if they knew what was out there," Sarah said with a smirk.

"I know but its hard. It was bad enough before I was shot."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No. I'm going to go see if I can get a hold of my dad in the office."

"Hang in there Karen," Sarah said with a smile before leaving.

Karen shut her locker and tried to avoid the other kids faces as she went to the office.

"Karen, is there something wrong?" The lady at the attendance office asked.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I call my dad to pick me up?" Karen asked.

"Go right ahead sweetie," she said with a smile and returned to typing.

"Karen, is something wrong?" Her dad asked worried.

"I'm not feeling well," She said lying. "Can you pick me up from school?"

"I'm in a meeting with a client right now. I'll call Dean and ask him to pick you up. Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?"

"No," She said lying again.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you," Her dad said hanging up.

She put the receiver down walked out to the front of the school and waited until Uncle Dean picked her up.

"Winchester, leaving so soon," A boys voice snarled.

It was Ethan Scott-the biggest jock of the school.

Karen tried to ignore him but it only made him angrier.

"I know your not deaf," He said yanking her around to face him.

"Let me go."

"Or what," He said with a laugh as his fingers hooked onto the loops of her jeans and held her close. "Your going to have your Uncle kill me?"

That did it. She punched him hard in the nose and let go of her with a yelp.

"You bitch," He cried as blood started dripping from his nose.

"Don't ever talk about my Uncle like that again or next time it'll be in a place you won't like," She said angry.

"Your going to pay," he said walking away angry.

She saw drops of his blood on the ground and quickly grabbed her hand in pain. She never punched anyone before.

"You having a seizure or something?" Uncle Dean asked looking at her funny.

She didn't even hear him pull up in the impala.

"I just punched a jock in the nose."

Uncle Dean smiled. "That's my girl," he said slapping her on the back. "Told you the training would come in handy," he said as they got into the impala and drove off. "So what made you hit him?"

"I don't want to say."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Can we just forget about it please?"

"Alright," He said dropping it. Unknown to her he saw and heard the whole thing. He knew she always had trouble with school but just didn't know how bad it really was. Of course Sam was in denial. "You want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

"Your always starving."

"You will be to once you start hunting all the time."

"What if I don't want to hunt?" She said looking at him.

He pulled over and kept the impala running. "Karen, you know that me and your dad wouldn't wish this kind of life on anyone right?"

"I know."

"What's really going on at school? Are the kids giving you a hard time because of what we do?"

"Someone started a rumor that dad killed mom on purpose and that you were the one that shot me."

"Son of a bitch," He said angry. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. That's one of the reasons why I never liked school. They used to say the same thing about my dad and mom. I want to say it'll get easier but it won't."

"At least your honest. Dad's in denial about everything."

"Your dad's had it rough. He's been doing the best he could."

"I know."

"So, Sam might hate me for doing this but I still never gave you your birthday present."

"It doesn't seem important now. My best friend almost got killed because of my birthday."

"You were the one that got shot," Dean said.

"Don't remind me," She muttered.

"Do you want your present or not?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"Yes."

"Okay. You'll just have to wait and see."

"See what?"

"You'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Grandpa Bobby!" Karen yelled excited at Bobby's two hours later.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Bobby asked hugging her.

"Still sore but not as much," She said with a smile.

"Okay since you've had a crappy ass birthday. This one is going to be better," Dean said as he led her in Bobby's house.

"I don't have to get another tattoo do I?" She moaned.

"You've already gotten one for this year," Dean joked.

"Surprise," Sarah yelled stepping in through the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked hugging her. "How'd you get here?"

"Me," Sam said following Sarah. "I picked her up from school. You guys can do whatever you want to."

"Except spells and chants," Dean added.

"Is Ellen here too?" Karen asked hopefully.

Even though she hated Jo, Ellen was family to her.

"Afraid not," Sam said. "There's all you can eat pizza, drinks, and candy in the kitchen. You better get to it before Dean beats you."

"Too late," Dean said walking out of the kitchen eating pizza.

"Thanks dad," Karen said hugging him.

"You deserve it," Sam said giving his daughter a kiss and watched as the kids went in the kitchen.

"I don't think you could have planned it any better," Bobby said.

"She had no clue," Sam said agreeing.

"What's going on with you Sammy?" Dean asked seriously.

"Nothing Dean," Sam said.

"Come on. Your acting like this is a final gathering or something. You better not plan on doing something stupid."

"I'm not up to anything Dean," Sam said.

"Right," Dean said doing his best Dr. Evil impression not believing Sam.

"I quit my job today and I'm going to move Karen somewhere else," Sam said.

"You quit your job?" Dean said shocked spitting out his beer.

"I know Karen's had it hard here. She deserves a better life than the one here," Sam said.

"I get what your saying Sam. I really do but good luck trying to drag Karen away from her only friend," Dean said as they heard the girls laughing in the kitchen.

"I'm going to do it better this time," Sam said.

"You were doing fine before. The thing with Gordon would have happened no matter were you were."

"I'm not talking about Gordon. Karen. I made myself think everything was okay with her at school when its really not," Sam said.

"Have you figured out where your going to move?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her after I find a place."

"Good luck with that," Dean said drowning a beer. "Karaoke time," Dean yelled.

"Uncle Dean we are not doing Karaoke," Karen said as she came out of the kitchen with Sarah.

"Oh yes we are," Dean said grinning.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I got writer's block and then I started a few other stories.**


	4. New Town, New School, New Phrophecy

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

"**Karaoke time." Dean said happy.**

"**Uncle Dean your going to sing?" Karen said not believing it.**

"**Hey I used to sing you to sleep when you were a baby. Seems you forgotten that I sing in my baby all the time."**

"**I forgot," She said with a frown.**

"**Are you okay Karen?" Sam asked her in concern.**

"**I'm fine. Just getting a headache," She said.**

"**Maybe we should call it a night then so the girl can rest," Bobby said.**

"**No. I'm fine dad really. Besides when do we ever get all together when it's not about the supernatural," Karen said.**

"**Kids got a point," Dean said selecting a song off the play list.**

**Dean chose Bon Jovi's : Lost Highway which was pretty good.**

**Sam surprised them singing Travis Tritt's :The Cowboy Way.**

**Sarah sang Taylor's Swift : Love Story.**

**Bobby did not sing. He refused.**

**Karen sang Linkin Park's : Leave Out All The Rest.**

**After that they were all pretty much passed out in Bobby's living room. **

**Karen was sleeping or thought she was when she saw the angel Castiel looking at her.**

"**I'm dreaming aren't I?" She asked noticing her dad and Uncle Dean were still asleep. If they had heard her talking they would have stood up wide awake.**

"**Not dreaming. Just sleeping," Castiel said.**

"**Why are you here? Uncle Dean doesn't like you."**

"**He wouldn't after I sacrificed everything for him."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**I'm not here to talk about Dean. I'm here to talk about Sam."**

"**What about dad," She asked trying not to panic.**

"**Don't let the devil get in him," Castiel said disappearing.**

**Karen woke gasping for air. She was having trouble catching her breath when dad and Uncle Dean woke up instantly.**

"**Karen you just had a dream calm down," Sam said in a soothing voice.**

"**It's….hard…," She said having trouble talking.**

"**Karen your safe," Sam said holding her arms down.**

**After a few minutes she calmed down. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Uncle Dean handed her a glass of water which she drank fast.**

"**Bad dream?" Uncle Dean asked eyeing her.**

"**Yeah," She said.**

**When she was little she used to have horrible nightmares that would cause her to wake up not being able to breath. She thought that problem had gone away.**

"**Do you want to talk about it," Sam asked.**

"**No.," She said. "I've got to use the restroom," She said standing up and going upstairs.**

"**She's lying," Dean said stating the obvious.**

"**I know but I don't want to push her right now," Sam said.**

"**We're going to have to get it out of her."**

"**I know! Just back off of my kid Dean," Sam said. "She's recovering from a gunshot wound."**

"**I'm just trying to help her Sammy," Dean said. "It's not good to hold stuff in. We both know that."**

**Just then Karen came down the stairs looking better.**

"**Karen we need to talk," Sam said.**

"**Dad, I'm fine. Can't we just go back to sleep?" She whined.**

"**We're moving," Sam said.**

**Karen looked at her dad to Dean.**

"**We're moving?" She said slowly.**

"**Good one Sammy," Dean said sarcastically.**

**Sam shot him a look. "I just think with everything that happened here you could use a fresh start."**

**Karen did what neither Sam or Dean thought she'd do. She squealed happily jumping up and down before running to Sam hugging him. Sarah finally woke up at the noise.**

"**Didn't expect that," Dean said wide eyed.**

"**Is there a demon or something?" Sarah asked half asleep.**

"**You sleep like the dead," Dean told her which wasn't a good thing.**

"**We're moving," Karen said happy.**

**Sarah finally woke up when she heard that. "You're moving? When did you find out?"**

"**Didn't the squealing give it away," Dean drawled.**

"**Hey. Quit picking on me," Sarah said punching him in his arm.**

"**Ow," Dean said surprised by Sarah's strength. **

"**When are you moving?" Sarah asked.**

"**Dad?" Karen asked.**

"**Maybe next month if possible," Sam said.**

"**I'm sorry Sarah," Karen said.**

"**It's okay. We'll still write and e-mail. You need a fresh start," Sarah said.**

"**So she had it that bad then?" Dean asked in his grilling voice.**

"**Uncle Dean. Stop," Karen hissed.**

"**What the hell is going on down here," Bobby yelled grumpy for being woken up.**

"**Boy you are not a morning person," Dean said earning a death glare from Bobby.**

"**Boy your in my house," Bobby grumbled.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A month later Sam. Karen, and Dean, moved to Pismo Beach, California; Karen was excited because she never got to see the ocean before and now she was going to be able to see it whenever she wanted to. She was in her room unpacking while listening to Linkin Park when her dad came in her room.**

"**What do you think? Do you like it here," Sam asked.**

"**Hell yes," Karen said. "When can we go to the beach?"**

"**We can go after you get out of school tomorrow. "**

"**Is Uncle Dean going because I can't picture him wearing shorts," She said.**

"**I don't think so. You better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow," Sam said.**

"**I will in a few minutes," Karen promised.**

"**Goodnight baby girl," Sam said kissing her goodnight.**

**He left her room and Karen quickly pulled out her laptop and sat on her bed checking her e-mails.**

**Most of them were from Sarah. Karen made a mental note to e-mail her after she was done checking them. One was from Grandpa Bobby. Ellen! Karen smiled and clicked on it to read it.**

**[Bobby told me you moved. Hope you like it. Just because I haven't kept in touch doesn't mean that I don't think about you. Love Ellen]**

**Karen smile faded and she deleted that e-mail.**

**{Sarah, I just checked my e-mail. Been busy unpacking and everything. I'll write more after we get settled better.) **

**She hit SEND and set her laptop aside. She quickly changed into her nightgown and fell asleep instantly.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Karen your going to be late!" Sam yelled the next morning.**

"**I'm just putting my shoes on!" She yelled.**

"**Great she's going to be late the first day of her new school," Sam said to Dean.**

"**No I won't," She said holding her backpack. "Can we go?"**

"**Since when have you been eager to go to school?" Uncle Dean asked her.**

"**Since the school is where you can see the ocean," She said grinning wide.**

"**Right," Dean said. "See you later Sammy you know if an earthquake doesn't hit," He said joking.**

"**Jerk," Sam said.**

"**Bitch," Dean said before leaving.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Uncle Dean dropped her off and she immediately went to the office to get her new schedule when a cute guy smiled at her.**

"**You're Karen Winchester aren't you," He asked.**

"**How'd you know?" She asked.**

"**Small school," He answered. "My name's Mitch. Can I escort you to your first class?"**

"**Depends," She said.**

"**What?"**

"**Do you have a girlfriend because I don't want to piss any girl off on my first day."**

**He laughed. "No girlfriend. Scouts honor. Who do you have first?"**

"**Mrs. Johnson, English," She said looking at her schedule.**

"**Same class as me," He said walking.**

"**Miss Winchester you can take the empty seat," The teacher said.**

**Karen walked to the back where the empty desk was while she felt the whole class staring at her.**

"**Miss Winchester would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Mrs. Johnson asked.**

"**Not really," Karen said.**

"**Sit down then."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Karen waited after school for her dad to get her so they could go to the beach when she saw Mitch walking up to her. He was 16 she found out.**

"**Need a ride?" He asked holding his keys.**

"**I'm waiting for my dad."**

"**There's this party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."**

"**I'm only 14. My dad won't let me go."**

"**I'll ask him myself. I can be very persuasive," He said with a wink.**

**Just then a girl about 17 walked up. "He can be very persuasive until he changes," She said walking off.**

"**Who was that?" Karen asked.**

"**An old girlfriend," He shrugged.**

"**Not current?"**

"**Nope," He said with a smile when her dad pulled up.**

"**You ready?" Sam asked her.**

"**Yep," She said getting in the car. "Drive," She told him.**

**Sam took off. "Who was that kid?"**

"**Mitch."**

"**Is he bothering you?"**

"**No. He just invited me to a party tomorrow night but I know I can't go."**

"**Well tomorrows Friday I don't see why you can't."**

**She just stared at her dad in shock. "Are you saying I can go?"**

"**I told you things were going to be different here. Just be home by 11:00 p.m."**

"**Am I in the Twilight Zone or what?"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The next night…..**

"**Sammy you can not be serious letting her go to a party," Uncle Dean yelled.**

"**Things are going to be different here Dean. I want her to have the life we didn't get to have," Her dad said.**

**Just then there was a knock at the door and Karen went to answer it.**

"**Mitch," She said stepping aside so he could come in. "This is my dad Sam and my Uncle Dean," She said getting nervous when she saw her uncle go in protective mode.**

"**Nice to meet you," Mitch said smiling. "I promise to have her home early."**

"**You can count on that," Dean said pulling out one of his hunting knifes.**

"**Dean," Sam said sharply.**

"**We're going," Karen said pushing Mitch out the door.**

**She got inside his car and he started driving.**

"**That guy was your uncle? I thought he would have been your father with the way he acted," Mitch said.**

"**Uncle Dean can be intimidating," She said.**

"**Well he was," Mitch said grinning. "I just got to pull in for gas," He said pulling in a gas station. "You want anything?" He asked.**

"**I'm good."**

"**Be right back," He said going inside to pay.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**20 minutes late he pulled into one of the parking lots at the beach. Karen noticed there weren't any people.**

"**I thought we were going to a party," She said with a frown.**

"**I lied about the party. I just wanted to get to know you alone," He said.**

**She noticed his voice sounded different since the gas station.**

"**Can't we go to a fast food place or something?" She asked trying to stay calm.**

"**Where would the fun in that be Karen Winchester," He said his eyes turning black.**

**She gasped and tried to get out of the car but the demon held her tight.**

"**Let me go!" She yelled trying to struggle free.**

"**Not until I've had a little fun with Sam Winchester's precious daughter," It said kissing her. **

**She tried to fight it off but it was too strong. She started crying when it ripped her dress open.**

"**It won't hurt," It said.**

**This cannot be happening!**

**Before she knew it the demon screamed in agony and left Mitch's body. **

**Karen opened the door quickly and fell on the cement with a thud.**

"**You're safe now," A familiar voice said scaring her.**

"**Castiel," She gasped pulling what was left of her dress to cover her.**

"**Sorry I was late."**

"**Who was that demon?"**

"**One that's wants your father for Lucifer's vessel," Castiel said.**

"**How long was it inside Mitch?"**

"**Since the gas station," Castiel said. "He'll be fine."**

"**Can you zap me home?"**

**He put his hand on her forehead and she found herself standing in the living with Uncle Dean and Sam looking at her in surprise and shock when they saw her appearance.**

"**What the hell happened?" Her dad demanded.**

"**I'm going to kill that kid," Uncle Dean said angry.**

"**It wasn't him." She said trying to mostly convince her self. "He was himself when he picked me up but then we stopped at a gas station and he came out different. He was possessed."**

"**Are you okay? Did it do anything to you?" Her dad asked her worried.**

"**No," Castiel said appearing beside her. "I made sure it didn't happen."**

"**What are you stalking Karen?" Dean asked still pissed at him.**

"**I'm actually glad if he was," Karen muttered. "I'm going to go take a shower," She said heading for the stairs.**

"**Karen," Her dad said.**

"**I'm fine dad. Just shaken," She said hurrying upstairs.**

"**Are you sure nothing happened Castiel?" Sam asked him when they were alone.**

"**I'm positive. Karen is not to be harmed. I have orders," Castiel said.**

"**Cass has orders. What else is new?" Dean drawled.**

"**Dean this is about Karen. We need Castiel's help," Sam said.**

"**Sorry Sammy," Dean said.**

"**A new prophecy had been written about Karen," Castiel said.**

"**Let me guess Chuck?" Dean said.**

"**He saw Karen in a vision," Castiel aid looking only at Sam. "He saw her with a child."**

**Sam laughed. "That's impossible. Karen's only 14," He said.**

"**The demons want her. She's a healer Sam. They want her to mate with them so she can heal demons also," Castiel said.**

"**That's not going to happen. Not on my watch," Dean said determined.**

"**What demon's supposed to be the one that does it to her?" Sam asked.**

"**Lucifer," Castiel said.**

"**Sam's Lucifer's vessel," Dean said. "That's just sick."**

"**He managed to escape hell and found a different vessel for now. A baby that his half human and half demon will be the most powerful weapon against humanity," Castiel said.**

"**Well that's not going to happen," Sam said repeating Dean's words. "I'll kill myself before Lucifer touches my daughter."**

"**You won't be able to. Lucifer will just bring you back to life," Castiel said. "I'll do whatever I can to protect Karen. You have to tell her so she'll be prepared just in case."**

**Unknown to them Karen had heard everything from upstairs. **

**Author's Note: I don't have writer's block anymore for this story. It just took me awhile to figure out how to get it in motion. I just don't know how far I'll go about the baby story line because Karen is young…….**


	5. Nightmare, Priestly, Anna's Back

**Disclaimer:**** Don't Own Supernatural.**

**Author's Note:**** Okay since I finally got to see Ten Inch Hero I thought I'd do a little crossover in the next couple of chapters. For anyone that has seen the movie knows what I mean when I'm doing the character Priestly. Jensen was hilarious playing Priestly especially when his character had to go to the store to get you know what….. Also some things may be different from the movie.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week had passed since Karen heard about the prophecy though she hadn't confronted her dad or Uncle Dean. She was a little angry that they haven't told her themselves yet. Worst was ever since she found out she'd been having nightmares about having Lucifer's baby. She had emailed Sarah but didn't tell her about Lucifer trying to break free. She wanted Sarah to have a normal life.

_Karen was in an abandoned apartment complex and felt exhausted. She was sticky with sweat and was dying for some water. She tried to walk out of the room but found the door locked. Using all her strength thanks to Uncle Dean's training and kicked the door open and began walking down the long hall. She heard a sound of a new-born crying for it's mother. She almost made it to the stairs when a hand went over her mouth and she almost screamed when she realized it was Uncle Dean. He mouthed her to be quiet and she nodded. He quickly took his hand off. Some how he seemed different; she couldn't explain it._

"_Where's the baby?" Uncle Dean asked her._

"_What baby?" She said confused._

"_Yours," He said with no emotion._

"_I don't have a baby," She said in a small voice scared that she might be wrong._

"_You just had 'it' an hour ago."_

"_Lucifer has it," Castiel said suddenly next to them._

_Castiel seemed different too. His hair was kind of shaggy and he was growing a beard and dressed as a hippy._

"_And who's fault is that," Dean said sternly._

"_I was possessed by Lucifer, Dean," Castiel said. "Even Karen knows that."_

"_You can blame Lucifer for this but I know about your little love affair," Dean said._

_Karen looked at both of them in shock._

"_Don't even try to deny it," Uncle Dean said._

"_There's nothing going on with us. He's too old for me," Karen said._

"_Karen stop lying to me. Don't you remember I saw you two with my own two eyes," He said disgusted "I promised your father that I would look out after you and you pulled this!"_

_Karen was shocked. She had never seen her Uncle this angry before not even after what Jo and done._

"_Karen Winchester our daughter is crying for her mother," Lucifer said appearing in front of them in her father's body._

"_That is not my daughter," Karen said but she knew it was deep down._

"_Got that right," Dean said with hate._

_Then before she knew it Uncle Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at her father. As fast as he pulled it out Lucifer moved his hand and Uncle Dean pulled the gun on himself shooting him in the head._

_Karen screamed in horror as she saw his brains splatter everywhere._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam woke up to Karen screaming and quickly grabbed his gun he kept under his pillow and ran in his daughter's room. Karen looked like she was having trouble breathing like she wanted to wake up but couldn't.

"Karen, wake up," Sam said shaking her.

Her eyes finally shot open and were trying to catch her breath.

Sam held her close to try to get her breathing right. After he did she started crying.

"Karen it was just a nightmare," Sam said worried.

"It was real dad. I don't want to have Lucifer's baby," She cried. "I don't want to be the reason for the world ending and Uncle Dean hating me and the cause of his death."

"It was a bad dream that's all," Sam said trying to reassure her.

"You didn't see it. I saw Uncle Dean's brain splatter everywhere!"

"Dean's fine. He's alive. Karen you need to calm down."

"I can't. It was real dad.

Twenty minutes later after Sam had calmed Karen down he called Dean and he came right over.

"So she had a nightmare of me dying?" Dean said.

"She was having trouble breathing Dean. I don't know what to do anymore," Sam said tired. "I tried to move her away to have a fresh start but I should have known better. You can't run."

"Sam you're just trying to be a good father. You're a better father than dad ever was."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "I don't know what to say. I know you worshiped the man but me being a better father?"

"You put your daughter first above anything else. I'm not a father hell I might never be one but from what I've seen Karen's lucky to have you."

"Wow. Are you possessed or something?" Sam asked not believing what he heard.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam tossed back.

Dean looked at his beer. "I guess I should go up and see the kid," He said standing.

Sam nodded. "It might help her calm down a little."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was sitting on her bed not wanting to go back to sleep. She knew it was just a dream and that nothing would _ever_ happen between her and Castiel in a million years but she just couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe it was having Dean mad at her or maybe her being with Castiel. After that nightmare she knew why Jane thought he was hot. He looked even better as a hippy. Stop it! He's always going to be the annoying 'stalker'. Who was she kidding? She was fine until that stupid nightmare.

"Karen," Dean said looking at her funny.

"What," She asked looking at him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Guess I was spacing," She said.

Dean walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Your dad told me about your nightmare."

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have let it get to me like it did."

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," She admitted.

"Just let me know if you need anything," He said standing up and walking out her room.

Karen stayed awake the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Karen made it to school and found her self too tired to fight her locker.

"You look like death," Jane said concerned. "Didn't you sleep any last night?"

"No," Just then the bell rang to go to class.

"You coming," Jane asked already walking down the hall.

"I'll be there. I have to go to the bathroom first," Karen said.

"See you in class," Jane said leaving.

Karen went to the restroom and noticed how bad she really looked when she turned on the water to one of the sinks and splashed water on her face when a janitor came in startling her.

"Sorry," The man said. "Thought all the kids went to class and took it as my cue to clean the restrooms."

Karen looked at his tag on his uniform that read JOE.

"It's okay. I'm going now," She said turning the water off.

She walked past him to open the door when he grabbed her arm hard.

"Let me go," She said trying to get her arm free.

"Not until we get what we want." Just then Joe's eyes turned black.

She gasped and kicked him between the legs causing him to let her go and she ran down the empty hall fast but possessed Joe caught her and slammed her head into a locker causing her to lose her vision and felt blood run down her face.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," It said smiling.

"Don't be to sure," Castiel said appearing pulling the demon out of the possessed man.

Making sure no one was in the hall he healed Karen and zapped her out of school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen came to and groaned as a headache was forming. Wait why was she laying on sand? She opened her eyes and saw Cass sitting next to her staring out the ocean.

"Why are we at the beach?" She asked holding her head.

"Because it's peaceful here," He replied.

"Maybe for you," She muttered. "I'm hungry."

He looked at her.

"I'm human remember? We have to eat to live."

"Where at then," He asked.

Karen smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Karen thought you didn't like our food anymore," Trucker said with a smile as she walked in followed by Castiel.

"I was grounded for awhile," Karen said lying.

"Wow. Innocent Karen Winchester grounded that's a first," Tish said at the register. "I must be rubbing off on you," She said proudly.

"Let's hope not," Priestly said at the grill.

He had on one of his many catching logo shirts

DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T LOOK.

"What do you keep staring at? Didn't you see the shirt," Priestly said glaring at Castiel who just kept staring at his hair.

"Cass has never seen anything like your hair before," Karen said cutting in quickly.

"Well I there. I'm Tish," Tish said standing next to Castiel who started to panic. "Isn't that sweet," She said. "It's like he's never been around a woman before."

"Lucky him," Priestly said.

"Cass why don't you grab a table," Karen told him.

Castiel quickly moved to the table trying to avoid looking at Tish.

"What can I get you Karen," Trucker asked.

"Two chicken sandwiches to go please," She said.

"Coming right up," Priestly said at the grill.

When turned to face the grill the back of his shirt read.

ASSHOLES.

Karen went over to the table and saw Tish hitting on Cass and it was starting to bother her but unknown to her Priestly kept looking back at her.

"Don't think about it," Trucker whispered at him.

"I'm not thinking anything except that I'd be in jail because of it," Priestly said.

"Tish I think Cass has needs to breathe," Karen said sitting down across from him.

"What does Cass stand for then I'll got back to work," Tish said looking at him.

"Castiel," He said still not looking at her.

"Castiel it's nice to know you can talk," Tish said going behind the counter.

"Is she always like that?" Castiel asked Karen.

"You mean the kind of girls that make men stare? Yeah," Karen said.

"Your sandwiches Karen," Priestly said setting them in front of her.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before," Karen said looking at Priestly.

"What? That I'm hot," Priestly joked.

"You kind of remind me of my Uncle," She said.

"No way," Priestly said.

"Everyone has someone that looks like them," Trucker said.

"So there's an older version of me then," Priestly said.

"I should get home," Karen said standing up with the sandwiches in her hand.

"Need a lift," Priestly asked. "I'd like to see my twin."

"Priestly," Trucker said warning him.

"I know what I'm doing," Priestly snapped at him.

"Thanks but Cass is giving me a ride home," Karen said.

"Come by after closing," Tish said. "It's game night here."

"I don't think my dad will let me," Karen said.

"Your not still grounded are you?"

"No but-"

"Tonight then," Tish said. "If your not here then one of us will come and get you. Your invited to sexy," She told Castiel.

Castiel looked at Karen begging to leave.

"I'll try," Karen said leaving.

"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was and Dean were cleaning the weapons when Karen walked in with two sandwiches.

"Where's mine," Dean asked hurt.

Karen rolled her eyes and each a sandwich.

"You went to the Beach City Grill didn't you," Sam said.

"I was hungry," She said with a shrug. "Dad can I go out tonight," She asked.

"Where," He asked looking at her.

"At the Grill," She said. "Their having game night and Tish invited me. Please dad," She begged.

"You can go," Sam said.

"Really," Both Karen and Dean said in shock.

"Go have a life. At least for tonight," Sam said. "Just take some weapons with you."

"Thank you!" She said hugging him and ran upstairs to find something to wear when her cell phone started playing It's My Life by Bon Jovi.

"Hello?"

"It's Priestly. Are you in?" He asked on the phone.

"I'm in," She said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00 p.m."

"Priestly I don't know if that's such a good idea," She said nervously.

"Afraid what your dad will say when he sees me? He's met me before Karen."

"Not my dad. My Uncle," She said.

"The other me," Priestly said thoughtfully. "Pick you up at 8:00," he said hanging up quickly before she could say anything.

"I hate it when he does that," Karen muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Sammy are you sure about letting Karen go out tonight," Dean asked. "I'm mean you made her get the ward off possession tattoo which I had to pay the price for that one."

"You were the one that got her drunk," Sam reminded him.

Dean chuckled. "It was pretty funny until she punched me."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Karen ran downstairs wearing jeans and a tank top.

"Where are your weapons?" Sam asked.

"In my bag," she said and opened the door.

"What the hell," Dean said shocked when he saw Priestly.

Sam and Karen laughed when Dean saw Priestly. Dean's eyes were wide like they were going to pop out of its sockets.

"Mr. Winchester," Priestly said with a nod.

"Priestly. Don't have Karen out too late," Sam said.

"You're letting her go out with a younger version of me," Dean finally talked.

"Dude I'm not you so just chill," Priestly said. "Besides nothing's going on with me and Karen," He said.

"You don't have to explain yourself to Dean. He's just never met you until now," Sam said with a smile.

"Can we go now?" Karen begged pushing Priestly outside closing the door.

"That was hilarious," Priestly said laughing.

"Are you saying you weren't a little freaked out by seeing my Uncle," She asked getting in his car.

"Nope," Priestly said taking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How do you know that he wasn't a shapeshifer," Dean asked.

"Dean quit freaking out would you," Sam said getting annoyed.

"I'm telling you the guys not human," Dean said.

Sam shook his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly parked in the back of the Grill. Karen was about to get out when Priestly touched her arm.

"Priestly you okay?" She asked eyeing him.

"Karen there's something that I've wanted to tell you," He said nervously.

"That's not your real hair color," She said joking.

"Well obviously. Karen I-"

"Are you guys coming in or what," Tish yelled from the back door.

"Yeah," Karen yelled then looked at Priestly. "What were you going to say?"

"Forget. It was nothing," He said.

"Okay," Karen said getting out.

"Idiot," Priestly said to himself and got out of his car.

"Okay game night so what are we playing," Trucker asked inside.

"Strip monopoly," Priestly suggested.

They all laughed.

"I think Karen's under age for that," Tish said.

"Did that ever stop you," Priestly said with a smile.

Tish glared at him and looked back at Karen. "So I take it Castiel didn't come?"

"Don't you think you scare enough men," Priestly said with a smirk.

"Well at least I don't go for guys that are underage," Tish tossed back.

"Underage?" Karen asked not getting it.

Priestly gave Tish a deadly look.

"And I thought I was clueless," Jen said.

They all looked at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen got home after 11:00 p.m. She was surprised that her dad wasn't mad for coming home 30 minutes late. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her laptop and emailed Sarah telling her about Priestly and everyone. She managed to take pictures of them and sent them to Sarah so she could finally see what Priestly looked like. Sarah emailed back saying he was hot for a guy with spiked hair and that he reminded her of a younger rocker version of Dean. Karen logged off and was about to change when she heard grunting coming from outside her window. She grabbed a knife just in case and went to look. Priestly was climbing up to her window. He saw the knife and looked at her shocked.

She opened the window and tossed the knife on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Do you want my dad to start hating you," She whispered.

"Karen I've been meaning to do something to you since we first met but I didn't know how to do it since I'm like 13 years older than you."

"Priestly your starting to freak me out."

"I've sort of been having feelings for you which I know it's wrong because I could end up in jail for it. I've never met anyone like you before who understands me and you don't judge people when you first meet them."

"Priestly I don't know what to say," Karen said shocked.

She never had a boy like her before; one that wasn't possessed by the way but an older guy?

"Just say something anything. I mean I thought maybe if I said it out loud instead of practicing on Trucker then maybe it would click in my head that nothing could ever happen between us even thought Trucker kept telling me I was going to end up in jail," He said in a rush.

"I like you I do. It's just the age difference."

"Hell maybe when you turn 18 then maybe something could happen."

"When I'm 18 you'll be in your 30's."

"It's not like a girl is gong to ask me out any time soon."

"Unless there's someone close to our age that will take you like you are," Karen said.

"Well I better go," He said walking over to the window and stopped. "Ca we just keep this between us?"

Karen smiled. "Of course."

"See you tomorrow," He said climbing out the window.

"That was interesting," Castiel said standing by her desk.

She almost screamed. "You were listening?"

"I'm supposed to watch you."

"I'm going to bed," She said going in her bathroom and closing the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning Karen woke blankets being pulled off of her and groaned.

"Training," Dean said.

She opened one eye to find him looking down at her with a smirk.

"Uncle Dean it's Sunday. Can't I at least sleep in until 7:00 a.m," She begged.

"Don't make me get the bucket of ice water. You know I will."

She shot up in bed all the sleep gone. Dean laughed and left the room so she could change into her training clothes. After she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair she made her way downstairs. She knew better to take her shower after training. Just her luck it was still dark out. She imagined Priestly sleeping in at least until 11.

"Where's dad?" She asked grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"Out job hunting," Dean said.

"On a Sunday," Karen said not believing him. "Uncle Dean I know," Karen said making eye contact.

"Know what?"

"I know about the prophecy."

"Oh. Why didn't you say something sooner especially with your dad around," He asked.

"Because I was waiting for you guys to say something first," She said. "I'm not dumb."

"Nobody said you were."

"Did you guys think I'd notice with Cass hanging around and being one of my substitute teachers?"

"Is that why you had that dream of me dying?"

She didn't say anything but nodded.

"Karen I'm not dying. At least not anytime soon so until I do I'm going to be training you on everything I can."

"Does this mean when your gone I get the Impala," She asked hopefully.

"My baby dies with me," He said.

"We'll see," She said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were jogging on the beach when she crashed into Dean who stopped abruptly.

"Ow," She said rubbing her forehead. "Why'd you stop?"

He was still staring ahead. Karen followed her gaze and noticed a young woman with red hair a few feet away.

"Dean," The woman said with a smile.

"Anna?" Dean said shocked. "I'm hallucinating."

Anna smiled. "You're not hallucinating. I'm here," She said standing in front of him. "You must be Karen. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"How did you get out? Did the angels let you go," Dean asked.

"Heaven's falling apart. God is missing and the angels don't know what to do since they don't have an order anymore which is why I'm here now," Anna said.

"It's good to see you," Dean said hugging her tight.

Anna smiled.

"Maybe you can stop being mad at Castiel now," She said.

Dean pulled back. "You can't be serious."

"He was doing what he was told to do. That's how it works when you're an angel. You don't say no. You know that's why I fell in the first place."

"Fell," Karen asked.

"To become human at least until I got my Grace back," Anna said looking at her.

Karen looked at her Uncle. "Well I can tell you two want to be alone so I'm going to go."

"Karen you don't have to leave," Dean said.

"Yeah I do. Your happy for the first time since I can remember now that Anna's back. I'll be at the Beach City Grill," Karen said leaving.

"Karen has a point Dean. You need to stop being angry with Cass," Anna said as they watched Karen leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen walked in the Grill and saw Priestly opening the store.

"Hey," Karen said.

"What are you doing up this early," Priestly asked from behind the counter.

"Thought I'd ask you the same thing," She said with a smirk.

"About last night-"

"Priestly don't. You didn't do anything wrong. Neither of us did except for our age difference," She said behind the counter next to him now.

Priestly swallowed hard.

"But it's not just the age difference," He said.

"My family we never stay in one place for too long. I just don't want to start anything and then have to leave suddenly. It was hard on me when I had to leave my best friend behind and I think it'd be harder leaving a guy behind."

"Well we don't have to tell anyone and have fun for now," He said.

"It would be nice to be with a guy that wasn't possessed," Karen said.

"Possessed," He asked looking at her like she was weird.

"Dicks," She said quickly.

"Well you found the right guy then. Except for the age difference," He said kissing her.

Karen smiled and kissed him back. She didn't care about the age difference; at least not at the moment. Priestly made her forget everything.

Karen and Priestly continued to kiss until they heard a noise and pulled apart fast panting.

"Karen shouldn't you be getting home," Trucker asked.

"Yeah um Priestly do you think you can give me a ride home," Karen asked hoping Trucker didn't notice anything.

But Trucker wasn't an idiot. He knew something was up.

"You don't mind do you Trucker," Priestly said tossing his apron off.

"No," Trucker said. "Just don't do anything stupider," he said.

They both went outside fast

OOOOOOOO

Karen went in her bedroom to find her father waiting for her.

"Do you know what time it is," He said scowled.

"I know I'm twenty minutes late. Go ahead and ground me," She said.

"I'm not going to ground you. Actually I waited up to tell you that Dean and me found a case."

"What kind of case is it?"

"We sort of have to admit ourselves in a mental institution."

"Dad are you insane?" She said shocked.

"That's why I'm checking myself in," He joked.

"I'm serious. What if you two don't get out?"

"Everything's going to be fine. We just need you here in case we need help with information."

"Fine," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day she went with her father and Dean to the mental institution to try to convince the doctor to lock them up. Castiel was there as back up for Karen. Now they all sat across the doctor's desk. Dean was on the left with Karen in the middle and Sam on the right. Castiel just stood there.

"You're saying that your father has been hallucinating," The doctor said to Karen.

"Yes," She said and leaned forward. "He thinks that Lucifer is after me to have his baby," She told him.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Sam.

"It's true," Sam said. "He wants me as a vessel so he can take over the world. Castiel there in the trench coat he's an angel."

The doctor looked at Castiel who just shrugged playing along with Sam.

"Humor him," Dean told the doctor.

"Well I have to say I've heard a lot of crazy stories but this one tops the list," The doctor said.

"So you think you can fix Sam up so we can go hunting evil again," Dean said eager.

The doctor looked at Karen.

"These two have been taking care of you," The doctor asked.

"There not bad as long as you play along with them," She said. "Their funnier to watch when nothings on television," She added.

Dean and Sam looked at her surprised how good she was at lying.

She just smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to admit your father and Uncle," The doctor said. "Just as a precaution I'm going to have to admit you too."

"Her why," Dean asked shocked as the rest of them were.

"Well whatever you or your brother might have could be genetic. In cases like these it's better to catch it an early stage," The doctor said.

Karen gave Sam and Dean dirty looks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now the three of the walked down the hall with a nurse.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come," Karen said in a low angry voice at them.

"Have to admit didn't expect that one," Dean said.

"You think!"

"Already you men come with me while Mitch here will take Karen," The nurse said.

Karen looked wide eyed at Sam.

"Why does she have to go with him," Sam asked.

"Because Karen is underage," The nurse said. "She has to be in a different Wing."

"I hate you," Karen told them before following Mitch.

"Kids say the darnest things," Dean said as the watch Karen leave around the corner.

The nurse just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen felt humiliated after she got checked in and went through the procedure. Now she sat in an empty cell room when Castiel finally appeared.

"You look awful," He told her.

She stood up from the bed. "I don't feel that great either. Can't you zap me out of here?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not real Karen," Castiel told her. "I'm just in your mind."

"No. You're real. I'm not going crazy," She said almost yelling.

"Karen, Karen this was so much easier for me to get you than I thought," Castiel's eyes said turning red.

"No," She yelled backing away.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," He said in front of her when she couldn't move away anymore.

His hand went up and touched a strand of her hair.

She screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How do you think Karen's doing," Dean asked.

"I should have never brought her here. She's terrified of hospital's Dean," Sam said.

"I think everyone's terrified of them unless you work at one," Dean said. "So how was your shower?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "It was okay I guess. "Let's just hurry up and get this case over with. We need to sneak in to see Karen."

"Let's go do it then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was huddled in the corner of the room silently rocking back and forth. She tried to tell herself it was the thing that they were supposed to be hunting that was making her insane but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"How come you haven't called me," Priestly asked standing next to her.

She slowly looked up at him.

"I made a mistake," She said.

Then she noticed Priestly''s latest shirt.

YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? YOUR CRAZY!

"You didn't make a mistake sweetheart. You were just trying to help your father and Uncle save lives," A woman with short blond hair said.

Though Karen never remembered her because she was so young she knew who it was.

"Mommy," She said like a little girl.

"I'm here," Her mother said with a smile on her face. "You can't let that thing get you."

Karen looked back to Priestly but he already disappeared.

"Do you know what it is," Karen asked.

"It's a Wraith. You can't see it because it's in human form unless you see its reflection."

"I miss you so much," Karen said with tears. "I love dad and Uncle Dean but sometimes it sucks being the only female."

Her mom smiled. "I used to feel that way."

Just then the door to her room opened revealing her dad and Dean.

"Karen," Her dad said hugging her. "You okay?"

She looked back at her mother but she was gone.

"No. You're not real," Karen said pushing him away.

"Karen we're real," Dean said grabbing her arms. "We're getting you out of here.

"It's a Wraith," She said.

"How do you know?"

"Mom was here. She told me," Karen said looking at her dad who looked shocked.

"Chloe was here," Sam said.

"It wasn't her Sam. These things mess with your minds which is why we're here hunting it," Dean said.

"It was her! She was beautiful. She made me feel sane again," Karen said crying.

"You two what are you doing in here," The male nurse Mitch asked with the female nurse next to him.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

Then Dean pulled his pants down making Karen quickly covering her eyes with her hands.

"Pudding," Dean yelled doing an happy dance.

Mitch looked at the female nurse. "I don't think Karen needs to be in here. She did cover her eyes."

Dean quickly pulled his pants back up.

"It's okay to look now," Sam told Karen.

"Nuh-huh," Karen said with her eyes still closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you did that," Sam told Dean when they were alone.

"Hey it worked. Karen got released didn't she," Dean said.

"Thanks to Bobby picking her up," Sam said.

"Let's just say if it was Chloe and she was right that it's a Wraith we need to quickly find the thing and kill it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You okay kiddo," Bobby asked Karen back at home.

"No," She said. "That place was awful. Bobby can I ask you something," She asked.

"Anything," He said.

"What was my mom like?"

"She was smart, pigheaded when she knew she was right, kept your father in check," he said.

"How did they meet?'

"Don't you want to talk to your dad about this?"

"I try not to mention mom because I see his pain when she's mentioned."

"You're father had a vision of your mother in trouble so Sam and Dean went to Smallville, Kansas to investigate but how smart your mother was she knew your dad and Dean were lying when they tried to tell her they were F.B.I. Chloe was a computer genius and ran their fake names through the database."

"Then what happened?"

"When they couldn't lie to her anymore they told her the truth and after that your dad and she were inseparable."

"Do you know what dad's vision was about?"

"No. You have to ask him that."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Karen went to answer it.

"Priestly," She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you haven't came by the sandwich place today," He said with a grin.

"I had some family business to take care of. Still do actually," She said.

"Can I see you outside," Priestly asked giving Bobby a quick nod.

"Sure," She said closing the door.

Then they started kissing.

"What's that on your wrist," Priestly said holding her arm.

"It's nothing," She said quickly tearing off the wrist band from the mental hospital. "Where were we," She grinned.

"Right about here," He said kissing her.

"What the hell are you doing," Dean's voice yelled.

Priestly and Karen pulled apart looking at her father and Dean in shock.

"I was choking so he gave me mouth to mouth," Karen said lamely making her dad laugh.

"Please," Dean scoffed. "I know all the lines. You want to try again?"

"Fine we were making out," Karen said.

"Priestly I think you better go," Sam said not angry at him like Dean was.

"Yes sir," Priestly said getting in his car and leaving.

"What makes you think you can make out," Dean practically yelled.

"Dean she's my kid," Sam said. "Your freaking out more than me."

"Well someone has to," Dean said.

"Don't try to play innocent Uncle Dean. I know you were younger than me when you started kissing," Karen said. "By the way how did you guys get out?"

"It was a Wraith," Sam said. "Dean killed it."

"And I'm going to kill Priestly next," Dean said.

"Uncle Dean don't you dare-" Karen didn't get to finish because an Earthquake started……

**Author's Note: There you have it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**oOoOoOo**

"**What the hell's happening," Dean said freaking out trying to keep his balance.**

"**It's an earthquake Dean," Sam said stating the obvious as they grabbed on to the posts on the front porch.**

"**I hate earthquakes," Dean mumbled.**

"**Dad," Karen yelled and pointed.**

**A telephone was about to fall on them when Sam and Dean pushed her out of the way and heard a loud crash. Window's busted out causing sharp pieces of glass fly everywhere. Last thing Karen heard was people screaming.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Karen didn't know how much time had passed when she woke up but she felt a headache forming while her body ached.**

"**Your awake. That's good," A male's voice said**

"**Is it over," Karen asked shaken afraid to open her eyes.**

"**It is for you," The voice said.**

**Karen opened her eyes all the way and saw that she wasn't with her dad and Uncle anymore.**

"**Where am I," She asked looking around.**

"**In an abandoned building in North Dakota," he answered.**

"**Where's my dad and Uncle at," She demanded.**

"**Oh relax. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Their fine; well a little banged up from the massive earthquake that Lucifer created to get to you. Don't worry I'm not a demon. I'm Castiel's superior Zachariah," He said.**

"**You're an angel?"**

"**I can't tell your how much we worried that this day would come. Dean is the only one that can stop Lucifer from taking over the world and save you from baring his child."**

"**You're lying," She said shocked. "If there was a way to kill Lucifer my dad and Dean would have done it by now."**

"**Don't be to sure. There's a lot that they've kept from you. You've had the nightmare right? Because of Dean not killing Lucifer that will happen," He said standing in front of her now.**

"**Why wouldn't he have kill Lucifer then?"**

"**I'm afraid your going to be here for awhile," Zachariah said with a sigh.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam came to and groaned. He heard a scream which he thought was a girl's until he heard it was Dean.**

"**MY BABY," He cried when he saw a big tree branch on the top of the Impala with a huge dent in it and ended up passing out landing on the ground with a loud thud.**

**Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.**

"**Karen," Sam looking franticly around for her.**

"**She's gone," Bobby said stepping outside bloody.**

"**Where the hell is she?"**

"**Zachariah took her while you guys were out."**

"**Why the hell would he take her," Sam said angry.**

"**Maybe because it's getting closer to Armageddon," Bobby said. "Dean still hasn't said yes and because of it that's why the prophecy with Karen came in to place."**

**Sam looked at Dean as he came to from seeing his precious baby damaged.**

"**Oh it wasn't a nightmare," Dean groaned.**

"**Dean, Karen is gone. Zachariah took her," Sam said. "I hate to say it but your going to have to say yes sometime."**

"**I can't Sammy. There has to be another way," Dean said.**

"**There is no other way! We've tried everything even before Karen was born and we aren't getting any closer! I'm sorry Dean but I will not let Zachariah take Karen away from me because you said no. Karen is innocent in all this," Sam said pleading.**

"**You know this whole end of the world thing isn't exactly my fault. You were the one that chose a demon over your own brother and helped release Lucifer! How do you think Karen would feel if she knew her father set the whole damn thing in motion," Dean said angry.**

"**Guys cool it. The important thing right now is finding Karen and getting her back. It doesn't matter whose fault it was because basically you two did cause it. I will not let that child have her life ruined because of it," Bobby said sternly.**

**Sam and Dean just glared at each other.**

**Siren's screamed out loud.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**That can't be true," Karen said horrified.**

"**It's true," Zachariah said. "So you see if Dean doesn't say yes then the world is going to end and Lucifer will make you stand by him."**

"**How can my dad help a demon that started all this," She said looking at him.**

"**It wasn't entirely his fault. He was tricked but still he did what he did under his own free will. Dean did try to stop him well you know the rest after what I have told you."**

"**Why did you bring me here?"**

"**Because you needed to know the truth," Zachariah said. "The only way for you to be safe from Lucifer is to be in this safe haven. We don't want you having Lucifer's child anymore than you do."**

"**I'll stay here on one condition."**

"**Depends," He said eyeing her.**

"**That you let my family know that I'm alive and safe," She said.**

"**I guess that's fair. You hungry," He asked with a wave of his hand.**

**Pepperoni pizza and soda appeared.**

"**Plus I know you like to read so since your going to be here awhile there's some books."**

**She just looked at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Has anyone ever told you that you look like that actor from Wayne's World," She said seriously.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**I can't get a read on them," Anna said. "It's like there's some force shield or something."**

"**What about Cass," Dean asked. "How come he isn't appearing?"**

"**I don't know. The other angel's might have a hold on him," She said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because he hasn't exactly been following orders in the last decade," She explained. "Angels can also hold you if you have feeling for a human."**

"**Well it's got to be breaking the rules thing," Dean said clueless.**

"**Boy you are an idjit," Bobby said shaking his head.**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind," He muttered.**

"**How's Sam holding up," Dean asked.**

"**Not well since Karen's been taken. And your little spat didn't help matter's," Bobby said.**

"**I understand why Sam freaked out but it's no reason to take it out on me. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."**

"**Stupid as…"**

"**He doesn't drink any demons blood to find Karen. We all know how well that ended last time he drank it," Dean said.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Sam Winchester what can I do for you," a voice asked.**

"**I need you to do a location spell. One that can cut through angels," Sam said.**

"**That's risky. I've never done that before."**

"**Yes you have Noah. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."**

"**I just don't want to end up dead like my sister for helping the Winchester's," Noah said.**

"**You won't."**

**Noah rubbed his hand on his chin thinking but gave in.**

"**If I die and have to face Pamela in heaven for helping you I'm going to hear a big lecture you know."**

"**I know. This is for Karen. She's innocent in all this," Sam begged.**

"**Let's get started. There's one thing I'm going to need from you to start it."**

"**What's that?"**

**Noah looked him in the eye. "Your blood," He said. "Human blood not demon blood."**

"**I don't have human blood. I've always had demon blood in me."**

"**Then I can't do the spell."**

"**Can it be from a family member? Say Dean's?"**

"**Yes, If he'll go for it," Noah said.**

"**I'll get him."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Hell no I'm not doing it," Dean yelled.**

"**Dean this is for Karen," Sam argued.**

"**I am not getting Noah involved in this!"  
"He's willing to do this Dean."**

"**You want to know what Pamela made me promised after she lost her sight? She said if anything happens to her we leave Noah alone and I'm going to respect her wish," Dean said.**

"**How in the hell are we supposed to get Karen back then Dean!"**

"**I don't know but we are not going to involve an innocent in our mess. Got that," He yelled.**

"**Dean," Anna said placing an arm on his shoulder. "We disobeyed heaven and this is the outcome. The only way to get Karen back is to make the deal. This way when Michael kills Lucifer the world will be safe again and Karen can have a normal life."**

"**Winchester's never have a normal life," Dean said looking at her. "You don't know what your asking me to do."**

"**Yes I do and I hate myself for it but there just isn't no other choice," Anna said.**

"**So I might end up as a vegetable because of Sam choosing sides with a demon. That's just great," Dean said. "Fine I'll make the deal. For Karen's sake," He said glaring at Sam.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Short chapter I know. Thought short chapter was better than not updating until it was longer. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Priestly talk with Dean, Old enemy

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Supernatural**

oOoOo

Karen stared at the food. Sure she was hungry but one thing she was taught ever since she was little was you don't take food from strangers even if it was an angel.

"This sucks," She said to herself taking her eyes off the pizza.

"Tell me about it," Dean said standing in the room with Zachariah.

"Uncle Dean," She said happy hugging him. "How are dad and Bobby?"

"Alive," He said in a different tone.

"What's wrong?"

Dean glared at Zachariah.

"I'm making the deal," He said.

"Why?"

"Because so I clean up your fathers mess," Dean said angry.

She flinched. She never saw Dean this angry before.

"I mean I'm sure Zachariah here filled you in on our family history," He said.

"He did. But from what I heard it wasn't just dad's fault," She said softly.

"And I didn't ask to be dragged out of hell! Lot of good it did me."

"We tried to warn you but you never listened. You were too damn stubborn for your own good," Zachariah said.

"Shut the hell up and just make the deal," Dean said.

Zachariah smiled. "Finally after all these years," He said happy.

Karen saw something in Dean's hand. Before she had time to react Dean stabbed Zachariah in the neck.

Zachariah looked at Dean in shock. "You kill me," He said choking on blood.

"Come on. You really couldn't believe I'd say yes after all these years," Dean said in his face. "But the look on your face when I said yes was hilarious," He added with a smirk.

Zachariah screamed with white light escaping his body. Dean had covered Karen's eyes from the bright light. When he was sure Zachariah was dead Dean moved his hand from Karen's eyes. She saw angel wings imprinted in the ground.

"You were never going to say yes," She finally said.

"Hell no," Dean said. "I wasn't going to let that ugly ass thing turn me into a vegetable."

She hugged him. "Are you really mad at dad?"

Dean didn't answer.

"I've got to get you out of here," Castiel said appearing.

"I thought you were cut off from angel heaven or whatever," Dean said confused.

"Anna's helped me get to you two, Castiel said.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dean said.

Karen looked at the both of them. Something didn't seem right as she saw Castiel raise his hand and put two fingers on her forehead. That was the last thing she remembered.

OOOOOOOO

Karen didn't know how long she'd been unconscious but when she woke she found herself on a lumpy bed in a rundown motel room. She sat up and was about to walk when Uncle Dean came out of the restroom.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It's safer if you don't know," He said.

"Uncle Dean what's going on? Why did Castiel knock me out? Why can't I see dad?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be near him right now," He said sternly.

"Dad would never hurt me," She said pained.

"Sam wouldn't; Lucifer would," He said sitting down at the table by the door.

"Uncle Dean you can't stop me from seeing dad," She said angry.

"Actually I can since I promised Sam that I'd look out after you."

"You know you have to sleep sometime," She said glaring at him.

"When I do you'll be out too," He said with a smirk.

She sighed. "Can I at least listen to the news to see if there was any damage at the Beach City Grill from the earthquake? I know you don't like Priestly and I don 't care because he's not a bad guy."

"I don't hate Priestly. I admit I over reacted."

"Over reacted," She said wanting to laugh. "Dad wasn't even angry compared to how you reacted."

"Don't you think it's weird that he looks like me?"

"Not this again," She groaned. "He's not you. Everyone has someone that looks like them somewhere in the world."

"Well then why do you like him?"

"I don't want to talk to you about Priestly."

"Why?" He said offensive.

"You're a guy. Usually I would talk to Sarah about this kind of thing and she wouldn't judge him by the way he looks."

"I wasn't judging."

"Yes you were. I know I'm only 14 and probably not old enough to date a guy but I'm pretty sure you were younger than me when you got your first kiss."

"This isn't about me," He scoffed.

"Dean," Anna said standing in the room.

"Anna," Dean said. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," Anna said shaking her head. "But Sam is worried about Karen. Dean he deserves to know that his daughter is alive," Anna said.

"It's too risky. We can't let Lucifer know where she's at," Dean said and looked at Karen. "I'm not letting you pay for something me and Sam started years ago."

"If I'm going to be stuck here Anna can you see if Priestly's okay? I haven't seen him since the earthquake," Karen said.

"Of course," Anna said with a smile. "I'll be back."

"Can you bring us some food," Dean asked.

"You might not like what I bring back," Anna said.

"At least bring back some pie," He said.

Anna winked at him and disappeared.

"I'm going to the restroom," Karen said walking in the bathroom and closed the door.

She looked in the mirror and was surprised by how she looked.

"Mom I can really use your help right now; especially if you can somehow let dad know I'm okay."

She washed her hands and winced when she noticed a deep cut in her hand and turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. When she put the towel down she noticed the cut on her hand had healed.

"What the-"

ooooooooooooo

"Sam calm down would you," Bobby drawled.

"My daughter is missing," Sam said through his teeth.

"She's alive," Anna said in the room scaring both of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you angels to wear a bell or something," Bobby said.

Anna smiled at him. "Sorry," She said sincerely and looked at Sam.

"Where's Karen," Sam asked.

"I can't say. She's with Dean though and their both okay. Dean killed Zachariah," She said.

"Can't say I'm sorry," Bobby said. "That angel never helped us."

"Anna please take me to see Karen," Sam begged.

"I can't. Dean said it's not safe. Lucifer is impatient because you won't let him use you," She said.

"Isn't there another vessel that Lucifer can use? Hell Castiel had Jimmy Novak and his daughter," Bobby said.

"Lucifer is in his current vessel and it's deteriorating. When the vessel he's in is gone he will find a way to make you say yes," Anna said looking at Sam.

"Just tell Karen that I love her," Sam said.

"I will," She promised. "I'll return if there's any news."

"Where's Castiel," Sam asked. "Why isn't he here?"

"Because he's getting a protection spell to throw Lucifer off his track in looking for Karen," She answered. "Be safe," She said looking at Sam and Bobby before leaving.

"You think she's telling the truth," Bobby asked.

"Anna doesn't lie. At least I know my daughter is safe," He said.

Oooooooooooooooo

Karen came out of the bathroom with a shocked look on her face.

"What's with you," Dean asked standing up.

She swallowed hard. "I think mom's ability's starting to work."

"Huh?"

"I had a deep cut on my hand when I went in the bathroom and when I washed it and dried it with a towel it was healed."

"So your saying you can heal people now like Chloe did," Dean said.

"I don't know! It only happened once with me," She said freaking out.

Just then the door to the room flew open.

"What the-" Dean began.

"Dean. It's been awhile," A man said.

"Do I know you?"

"We go way back," He said in a sing song voice.

"I thought you were sent back to hell where you belong," Dean said stepping in front of Karen.

"Dean you of all should know there's ways to escape hell," The man said like it was only obvious. "Little Karen Winchester all grown up now. Did I hear you right? Are your dead mommy's powers starting to work," He asked looking only at her.

"I'm going to kill you," Dean said angry.

"I don't think so because before it was Sammy. You don't have the juice," He said. "How can I be so rude," He said still looking at Karen. "Me and your Uncle are old friends. We go way back."

"Uncle Dean," Karen said looking at him trying not to show her fear.

"I'm not going to let him get you," Dean said not taking his eyes off the man.

"My name's Alastair," He said. "I'll be the one in charge of you until Lucifer comes," he said looking at Karen.

**Author's Note: This must be a record for me: two chapters in one week even though this one is a little shorter. Next chapter will be where exactly has Castiel been and will Dean get them away from Alastair? You know the drill. Please review!!!!!!!**


	8. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

OooooO

Dean walked forward and stabbed the body that Alastair was using as his vessel and stabbed him again and again before Alastair had enough and punched Dean across the room. Dean hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

"Uncle Dean!" Karen yelled terrified.

"Now it's just you and me sweetheart," Alastair said advancing on her but what he didn't expect was Karen throwing holy water at him.

He hissed when the holy water hit him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," He growled.

Ooooooooo

Dean groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Karen," He yelled looking around but found the room empty.

"Damn it!"

Oooooooo

Sam and Bobby were trying to research on where Lucifer might be despite the damage from the earthquake when someone called Bobby's name.

"It can't be," Bobby said shocked.

"Bobby," a young woman said with a smile. "Still handsome as ever," She said with a smile.

"Liar," He said hugging her. "How long has it been? Last time I saw you, you were in high school but your not here for small talk."

"No. I have something for you," She said.

Sam cleared his throat to let him know he was still in the room.

"Sam this is Ella. Her family comes from a line of hunters," Bobby said.

"Nice to meet you," She told Sam.

"You too," Sam said.

"Why are you here? How'd you get here so fast," Bobby asked.

"I never moved Bobby. I still live two hours away," She said and turned to face Sam. "This is for you," She said handing Sam a medium sized box.

"What is it," Sam asked opening it.

"It's a cross. Protection from Lucifer," She said.

"Where on earth did you get that girl," Bobby asked shocked as Sam held up a rosary cross.

"My grandmother," She said. "She gave it to me when I was 14said it was blessed by nuns and that I'd have to give it to a Sam Winchester someday."

"Why did you wait so long to give it to me," Sam asked.

"My grandmother wasn't detailed about it. I'm not even Catholic after I thought it was weird her giving me crosses from another religion until Castiel spoke to me in my dreams," She said pulling out a silver cross necklace. "My grandmother also me this one," She said taking it off her neck and handing it to Sam. "She said that one is for Dean Winchester. The crosses are supposed to save both of you," Ella said. "And the world," She added.

"That's why you never contacted me anymore," Bobby said. "You had to keep the crosses safe."

"Demons knew I had them then I'd be dead and the crosses would be destroyed," She said.

"Alice was always a sneaky woman," Bobby said shaking his head.

"But won't that mean the demons will find you now," Sam said.

"It doesn't matter now. If it means giving up my life to save the world from Lucifer then so be it. I mean it can't get any worse in up there than down here can it," She said sadly.

"I don't know. Some of the angels I've meant were dicks," Sam said looking at her. "Your not going to die; not because of me," He said looking at Ella.

"I already did once," She said looking at the ground.

"What," Bobby yelled. "When did you die?"

"14 years ago," She said with tears. "Castiel brought me back."

"Back from where," Sam asked shocked.

"From hell," She said with a swallow.

"How in the hell did you end up there especially without me knowing," Bobby demanded.

"Alastair. He saw me as a threat," She said.

"How could you be a threat to demons," Sam asked.

"Because I was the only one who knew where those crosses were," She said. "Alastair knew if I was dead then Lucifer would have you has his vessel without the crosses around so he killed me and sold my soul," She said nearly crying now.

"When did Castiel pull you out of hell," Bobby asked.

"September 18, 2008," She said.

"You mean _Castiel_ waited to pull you out of hell for the angels own purposes even though you had nothing to do with the world ending," Bobby said upset at what she must have gone through in hell being tortured.

"I don't blame Castiel. It wasn't him. It was Zachariah. He kept me in hell," she said. "If it wasn't for Castiel I'd still be down there. He saved me from my torturer."

"Who tortured you," Bobby asked gently.

"Alastair at first," She said with a distant look in her eyes as if she was still down there. "And his number one student," She added.

"Dean," Sam exclaimed. "Why did you give us the crosses then?"

"Because I don't blame Dean for what he did to me. It wasn't his fault," She said. "He was just trying to save his little brother."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that girl," Bobby said hugging her close.

"Just don't let all of the torturing be for nothing," She said looking at Sam. "Kill Lucifer before the rein of fire starts."

ooooooooooo

"Wakey, wakey," Alastair's voice said in Karen's ear.

She blinked and found herself strapped to a table.

"You really are a pretty little thing," He said tracing her arm with a scalpel. "Too bad you weren't Lucifer's second vessel which I thought was odd seeing how your Sam Winchester's daughter. Maybe it has something to do with your mother's blood."

"Don't talk about my mother," She snapped.

She hated not knowing what her mother used to be like and she certainly wasn't going to hear it from a demon.

"You know there's nothing I like more than a precious innocent girl," He said pressing the scalpel down in her arm. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. "Especially one that's still a virgin," He said with a wicked smile.

"Alastair step away from the child," A voice commanded.

Alastair looked at where the voice was from. "Master. I was just passing time," Alastair said.

Karen saw a tall man step forward and she nearly screamed because she knew who it was which she thought was impossible.

"That is Sam Winchester's daughter; my vessels daughter. She is not to be harmed," Lucifer said in a normal voice.

"Sorry my dark lord," Alastair said.

"Where is Dean Winchester," Lucifer asked.

"Don't worry sir. Dean Winchester has no idea where we are."

"Leave us," Lucifer told him.

"But sir-"

"Leave us," He said again. "Don't make me raise my voice. You know I don't like that."

"Sorry sir," Alastair said disappearing.

Lucifer shook his head. "I'm very sorry about him. Sometimes he gets carried away," he said walking up to Karen and undid the straps that had her pinned on the table.

She fell off the table and moved away from him.

"Stay way from me," She said.

"Karen I would never hurt the person that's supposed to bare my child," He said gently.

:"Why me? Out of everyone else in the world why me," She cried.

"Because it had to be you," He said. "Someone pure; I promise there will be little pain."

"Guess your going to have to force me then because you must know I'm not going to do this willingly," She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry for that even if you don't believe me."

Just then the door to the room opened revealing Castiel all bloody, being dragged in by two demons.

"Cass," She said shocked.

Cass looked up at her and looked relieved when he saw her. "Karen, I'm sorry," He said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You can't use him," Karen yelled.

"It has to be him," Lucifer said. "He was cast out from heaven just like I was. Since I can't get your father to say yes it has to be him."

Karen saw Cass look at her as if begging for her forgiveness because they both knew what was going to happen.

This was it. Her nightmare was coming true.

Oooooooooo

Thanks to Anna, Dean was back at Sam's and was dealing with the outcome of Karen being taken under his care and was shocked to find Ella.

"Sam, we'll get Karen back," Bobby said.

"In the meantime I don't have any clue what my daughter is going through. We don't even know where Castiel is," Sam said pacing back and forth.

Ella kept avoiding looking at Dean which Dean didn't blame her. She was setting up a locater spell while Anna was searching for Cass.

"You can't avoid him forever," Bobby said to Ella as she was almost done preparing the spell.

"I know. I can tell he's not the same as he was in hell but it's still his face," She said. "The spells ready," She announced to everyone. "I'll need something of Karen's," She said to Sam.

Sam pulled his long sleeve up and took of a bracelet off his wrist that was made of beads that read daddy's girl. "Will this work," He asked handing it to her.

Ella took it. "As long as it's something she touched. I'll give it right back," She promised Sam.

Sam just nodded.

"Here goes nothing," She said.

"I found them," Anna said scaring them.

"You really need a bell," Dean told Anna who gave him a small smile.

"Where are they," Sam asked desperate.

"In an abandoned place outside of Lebec," Anna said. "We've got to hurry. Lucifer's got Cass. He's going to use him to get what he wants," She said looking at Sam.

"Zap us there then," Dean said. "We've got the protection crosses. I can give mine to Cass."

OOOOOO

Karen never felt so helpless in her life as she watched Lucifer say the ritual. Just as he was about to finish she saw her dad, Dean, and Anna appear in the room. Dean hurried and put a cross necklace on Castiel.

"Dean Winchester I was gong to let you live," Lucifer snarled at him.

"I don't think so after there's been a bounty on me for twenty years," Dean said.

"Sam Winchester, in the same room as me," Lucifer said with a smile.

"You're not getting in me," Sam said revealing a different type of cross necklace. "Let my daughter go."

"You know you can't kill me," Lucifer said.

"No. But I can send you back to hell," Sam promised.

"You can't. Not after all these years. It's a shame that it had to come to this."

"Tell me about it," Sam said.

Dean helped Cass while Anna helped Karen.

"Get her out of here," Sam told Anna.

"Sam we're not going to leave you here by yourself," Dean said.

"Do it. My daughter comes first," Sam said.

"No. We can't leave him-" Karen began but it was too late.

She found herself back home and saw Dean place Castiel on the couch.

"Anna zap me back," Dean told her.

"I'll get Sam. Just stay here," Anna said disappearing.

"You okay," Dean asked Karen which he knew she wasn't.

"No," She said. "The nightmare that I had almost came true. It still can."

"Drink this," Bobby said handing Karen a cup of water.

"Where's Ella," Dean asked.

"She's in the kitchen. Soon as all this is over she's leaving," Bobby said.

"Who's Ella," Karen asked.

"Someone who helped us find you," Bobby said.

"I'll be back," Dean said going in the kitchen where he saw Ella putting stuff back in her bag.

Last time he saw her she was 16 when he was in hell. Now she was 27.

"Ella I'm sorry for what I did," Dean said. "If I can do it all over again I would have said no."

"I don't hate you Dean. I know sold your soul to save your brother. Guess that's the part of me that tells me your human," She said her back still facing him.

"I just hate the fact that you can't even look at me," He said.

She slowly turned around and faced him. He aged from the last time she saw him. He was in his late thirties or early forties now.

"You need to forgive yourself," She said softly. "I can tell the guilt's been killing you all these years. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. It could have been anyone."

"I can never forgive myself for the thing that I let myself turn into down there. I enjoyed torturing. I wished for so many years that my dad never sold his soul for me. He raised us to hunt evil and I turned into the things that I was taught to hunt in hell," He said fighting back tears. "I don't even know why I'm Michael's vessel when I'm the one that set it in motion."

She walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Because God sees the good in you," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate this," Karen said pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Sam's going to be fine," Bobby said.

Just then there was a knock at the door or what used to be the door.

"Karen," Priestly yelled.

Just then Sam and Anna appeared.

"Dad," Karen said hugging him. "You okay," She asked.

"I am now that your home," Sam said.

"Priestly," Karen said.

"Go," Sam said. "Everything's fine for now."

She walked out onto what was left of the porch and saw Priestly who had a hand on his throat.

"Priestly are you okay," She asked concerned removing his hand and gasped.

There was a long cut on his throat.

"Was it from the earthquake," She asked looking at it.

It looked like a flesh wound.

"Two guys came up from behind me at the Grill and just slit my throat," He said still in shock.

"Come inside," She said while getting the first aid kit.

"What happened," Sam asked when he saw Priestly's throat.

Priestly explained what happened while Karen cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"You don't know who they were," Sam asked.

"Never seen them before," Priestly said. "Is he okay," He asked seeing Castiel covered with blood on the couch.

"The earthquake did a number on him," Bobby said fast.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dean demanded as he came in the living room.

"Uncle Dean behave," Karen snapped.

Dean looked like she slapped him.

"Where's Ella," Bobby asked.

"She's almost done packing," Dean said.

"I better go say goodbye to her," Bobby said going in the kitchen leaving Karen, Priestly, Sam, Dean and Castiel alone. Anna did her disappearing act.

"Awkward," Priestly said.

Dean glared at him.

"Actually Priestly now's not a good time," Karen said. "We've had some family stuff to work out."

"Got it," Priestly said. He was going to give her a quick kiss but stopped himself from the death glare that Dean sent him. "Glad your all safe. See ya later Karen," He said quickly leaving.

"You need to stop that," Karen hissed at Dean.

"Stop what," He said innocently. "Now the big question-how did Anna pull you away from Lucifer," Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Anna zapped me here," Sam said. "Lucifer wasn't going to hurt his vessel so he left me go."

"Why don't I believe you," Dean said. "Lucifer's not going to stop."

"It's over for now. Just drop it Dean," Sam said.

"No. Lucifer had you right in front of him and he just let you go."

"Uncle Dean stop it. I don't care," Karen said. "We're safe for now and that's what matters."

"Don't be to sure about that," Jo said standing by the door.

They all turned and looked at her.


	9. My Bloody Valentine

"What do you think you're doing here," Dean demanded angry.

"I'm here because you guys need help," Jo said.

"Yeah help kicking your murdering ass," Karen said starting for her when Sam held her back. "Dad let me go."

"Karen you are not going to ruin your life because of Jo," Sam said with hate. "Go to the Beach City Grill."

"Dad-"

"Karen now," Sam said in a voice he never used on her telling her he was serious.

Karen started to go for the front door when Dean grabbed her and turned her around for the back door.

"I never get to have any fun," She muttered walking out angry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You want to tell me why I don't kill you right now," Sam said angry.

"Because the worlds coming to an end and you need all the help you can get," Jo said.

"Not from the person that murdered my _wife_," Sam said in her face.

"Sam let me handle it," Dean said.

"She better be gone when I get back," Sam said going outside.

"Dean, I know you hate me-"

"Hate you? More like loathe you. You helped murder my nieces mother then you practically gave her to Gordon when Karen's innocent in all this! Do you know how hard it's been for her to grow up with two guys? How in the hell did you even get out of prison?"

"I broke out," She said. "After all I learned from the best."

"The only reason why Sam and me haven't harmed you is because we promised Ellen. Did you even think about your mother in all this?"

"Of course I did Dean. I'm not a lunatic," She said angry.

"Could have fooled me," Dean said not buying it.

"Sam's supposed to end the world okay! I didn't want my mother to see that after losing my father!"

"But you kill an innocent woman instead? Get the hell out of this town and don't you ever come back! I've never hit a woman that wasn't a damn demon and I'm not going to start on you!"

"Dean-"

"You've got 10 seconds head start before I call the cops on your ass."

She just looked at him and left.

Ooooooooooooo

Karen walked in the Beach City Grill surprised by the little damage the earthquake done.

"Karen, you okay sweetie," Trucker asked as she walked in.

"I've been better," Karen said. "Where is everyone?"

"I told the girls to take the rest of the day off and Priestly is emptying the trash. You look like you need someone to talk to."

"Is it that obvious," She said with a small smile.

"You've been around me to know that you can't lie when I'm around."

"True. I saw the woman that killed my mother before I came here," She said.

"Sorry you have to go through that," Trucker said giving her a hug.

"I'm just afraid if she doesn't leave then I might do something to her."

Trucker looked at her. "Karen Winchester that doesn't sound like you," He said.

"I know which is why I'm scared," She said.

"Everything okay," Priestly asked pretending he didn't hear the conversation when a light breeze passed by them. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Where did that come from," Karen and Trucker said at the same time.

"You want to go out tonight," Priestly asked.

"Are you sure your okay," Karen asked when she felt a slight wind pass her. "I'd love too," She said with a smile kissing him.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Trucker said confused.

"Tell me something. Why did we wait so long," Priestly asked as they were both still kissing each other.

"Because you look like my uncle for one," She said still kissing him.

"Forgot about that," He said and she laughed

Karen pulled back in shock when she saw Castiel sitting at a booth eating a burger like he was starving.

"Cass, how come your eating," Karen asked with a frown.

She knew angels didn't need to eat.

"I don't know," Castiel said between bites. "I think it's because of my vessel."

"Did he just say 'vessel'?" Priestly asked while still kissing her.

"Something weird is going on," She said trying to fight the urge to kiss Priestly back though she had to admit he wasn't a bad kisser. "Huh vessel is what he calls his stomach," She added quickly and licked her lips.

For some reason she couldn't reach for a phone to call her dad or Dean.

"Cass, you got to get dad," She gasped from Priestly kissing the back of her neck and made a face even though she liked the kisses. "Before I get pregnant or something," She added.

Cass looked at her and nodded before grabbing the rest of his burger and disappearing.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Dean went out in the back and found Sam sitting on a lawn chair. The other chairs were still turned over from the earthquake so he picked one up and sat down by him.

"I'm sorry man," Dean said.

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe Jo had the nerve to come here," Sam said still angry.

"Well if it helps I called the cops on her so they know she's in town," Dean said.

"That helps a little," Sam said nodding his head. "I'm just afraid the next time I see her I'll kill her without even thinking."

Just then Castiel appeared in front of them eating a burger.

Dean looked at him weird. "Since when do angels eat?"

"Karen asked me the same thing," Castiel said chewing and swallowed. "Something's happening."

"Well obviously," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I'm supposed to take you two to Karen," Castiel said about to take another bite of the burger when he noticed it was all gone.

"Castiel, what's wrong with Karen," Sam said worried.

"Karen is fine. She's not harmed or anything," Castiel said.

"Then what?"

"I think her and Priestly are affected by Cupid," Castiel said.

"Cupid," Dean said not believing him.

"Cupids are real," Castiel said and made a face. "Karen and Priestly couldn't keep their hands off of each other."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and both said.

"Take us to them now," They both yelled.

Oooooooooooooo

"Why can't I stop," Priestly asked as they were both on the floor behind the counter.

"I wish I knew," Karen said between kisses.

"I just don't want to end up in jail for not being able to stop," Priestly said serious.

Karen laughed.

"You don't have to worry," She heard Dean's voice and felt Priestly being pulled away from her.

She sighed with relief. "Cass got you in time," She said her lips swollen from kisses.

"What the hell happened," Sam asked.

"I came here like you said then we felt a light breeze then we started kissing and couldn't stop," She said watching Dean hold Priestly back.

"Knock me out man," Priestly told Dean.

"Huh," Dean said making sure he heard him.

"For some reason I can't stop so knock me out. I don't want to hurt her," Priestly said.

Dean started to like Priestly knowing now Priestly respected Karen but smiled when he told him to knock him out.

"You got it," Dean said grabbing a frying pan making Priestly unconscious. "I think I'm starting to like him," Dean said with a big smile still holding the frying pan.

"You didn't have to hit him hard," Sam said.

"He told me to knock him out," Dean said setting the frying pan on the stove.

"And now you like him," Karen said sarcastically.

"Yes. When he said he didn't want to hurt you then I started to like him," Dean said.

"So do you guys have any idea what's happening," Karen asked trying to resist the urge to kiss something.

"Cass, thinks it's a Cupid," Dean said.

"It is," Cass said appearing with another burger.

Karen looked at him stuffing his mouth with it. God why does he have to be sexy while eating!

"Hey," She heard her dad say. "Don't make me strap you down," He warned.

"You might have to," Karen said still looking at Cass.

"That's just gross," Dean said. "And horny," he added.

"Like you've never been horny," Both Sam and Karen said at the same time.

"Shut it," Dean said.

"It's Cupid but it's really not Cupid," Cass said still eating.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sam asked trying to hold Karen in place.

"Cupid makes his rounds of people who are supposed to be together," Castiel said.

"Karen and Priestly are supposed to live happily ever after," Dean said.

"Not Priestly. He just happened to be in the way," Castiel said.

"Then who am I supposed to be with," Karen asked.

"Inquiring minds want to know," Dean said.

"I can't say," Castiel said looking embarrassed.

"You mean you end up with my daughter," Sam nearly yelled in shock.

"It's not like I planned it," Castiel said. "Cupids do what their bosses tell them to."  
"And who's their boss," Sam asked.

"Heaven," Castiel said.

"But I thought God was awol or missing," Dean said.

"It doesn't matter. It's a natural order," Castiel said.

"I think I'm getting a headache," Sam said. "You and Karen are supposed to end up together which I find that hard to believe but she got hit by Cupid and so did you."

"Correct," Castiel said.

"Then how come Karen's love struck and your not? Why are you eating food?" Sam asked.

"His vessel," Karen said rolling her eyes. "His vessel craves meat."

"How do you know," Dean asked looking at her.

"She already asked me that question," Castiel said. "Part of me wants _love_ but my vessel comes first and right now he craves meat more than sex."

"That's just crazy. What kind of guy craves food more than sex," Dean said.

"The kind that's been a vessel for how many years and hasn't eaten," Sam said getting it now. "Karen eats more than-," Sam trailed off embarrassed talking about his daughter like that.

"Sex so she craves it," Dean finished.

"Guys I'm right here. I may be horny but I'm not deaf," She said angry.

"Don't get mad at us. We're not the Cupid that struck you," Dean said offensive.

"How come your not struck?" Karen asked him.

"Guess I'm just well fed," Dean said with a smirk.

"Gross," Karen said.

"How do we break the spell," Sam asked.

"You can't. Once a Cupid strikes it cannot be undone," Castiel said. "Though they aren't aggressive like this," he added quickly.

"Then who is," Karen asked eagerly.

"A Horseman," Castiel said and made a sad face when the rest of his burger was gone and looked at Karen.

"Don't even think about it," Sam told him.

"Guess I better go get another burger then," Castiel said leaving.

"Guess we better go before Trucker comes back," Sam said.

"How will Cass find us," Karen asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"He doesn't need to find us unless he has more information," Sam said dragging Karen out of the shop.

"Dad it's getting worse," Karen said with sweat on her forehead.

"We're going to fix this," Sam told her.

"I think she needs a cold shower," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said giving him a look.

"It's helped me before," Dean said in defense.

"Fine," Sam said.

OoooooooooooooO

Back home Sam carried Karen and placed her in the bathtub as Dean handcuffed her to the metal rod that was for hanging washcloths.

"That's cold!" Karen complained as the cold water made her jump.

"It's for your own good," Dean said.

A few seconds later Dean turned the cold water off.

"We'll be doing some research. Just holler if you need anything," Sam told her.

"I'm sorry dad," Karen said weakly.

"It's not your fault," Sam said giving her a quick kiss on the head.

Then Sam and Dean went downstairs.

"I don't like this Dean. She's getting worse," Sam said worried.

"It's kind of ironic."

"Ironic," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Lucifer let you and Karen go. He doesn't want his vessel or the one that supposed to carry his demon spawn child to get hurt so why doesn't he do something about this?"

"I don't know," Sam said with a shrug.

"Sam cut the crap. I know you made some deal with Lucifer to save Karen so what was it?"

"I made a deal with him that he leaves Karen alone until her eighteenth birthday," Sam said.

"What did you promise in return," Dean asked upset.

"That he could have me then," Sam said.

"Damn it Sam! I understand why you made a deal to protect Karen but have you thought about what's going to happen to her after Lucifer's inside you! You're the only parent that she has and knows of."

"She has you. I know if anything happens to me before her eighteenth birthday that you'll take her in," Sam said.

"You don't even have to ask me that Sam. I love Karen like she was my own kid," Dean said.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Karen was shivering from the cold but she was still hungry for it. She tried pulling at the cuffs but couldn't get them off. Her dad had removed her lock pick set that Dean had given her on her tenth birthday.

"Stop struggling," Castiel said eating another burger. "You're wrists are bleeding."

"Then make it stop," Karen begged. "I can't fight it. At least you can eat," She muttered.

"I keep eating so I won't be able to kiss you," Castiel said.

"Oh,"."

"Besides your with Priestly."

"For now I guess," She said.

"You need him just like he needs you. He got stabbed because the demons know your with him," Castiel said.

"He got hurt because of me," She said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault," Castiel said.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Chuck," Sam said all of a sudden.

"You think Chuck's seen what's going to happen," Dean said.

"It's worth a shot."

"I'll call him."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Cass, please make it stop," Karen begged.

She felt so hot even in the cold water.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean the Horseman's dead Chuck? Who killed him and why is Karen still burning up," Dean demanded on the phone. "It's wearing off slowly now. Thanks Chuck," Dean said hanging up.

"What did he say," Sam asked.

"Chuck said he saw a blonde woman kill the Horseman," Dean said.

"Anyone we know?"

Dean sighed. "It was Jo."

"Jo killed the Horseman," Sam said not believing him. "I find that hard to believe since this started when she was here."

"I don't know what to tell you but the Horseman's dead Sam."

They heard moaning noises from upstairs.

"That better not be what I think it is," Sam said as they ran upstairs and dashed in the bathroom to find Castiel leaning over the toilet vomiting up all the burgers he ate while Karen looked disgusted and well better.

"How you feeling," Sam asked taking the cuffs off her.

"Better I think," She said standing up dripping cold water.

Dean tossed her a towel which she took.

"Did you find the Horseman," Karen asked shivering.

"I killed him," Dean said lying.

"Good. If you guys excuse me I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold," Karen said walking past them to the door and stopped. "Can we forget about this?"

"It's going to be kind of hard to," Sam said.

"That's what I thought," She said going in her room and closing the door.

"You okay Cass," Dean asked as he continued to vomit.

Cass groaned. "I don't ever want to look at another burger ever again."

Sam and Dean tried not to laugh.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After Karen changed into a oversized pair of blue sweat pants and a blue matching sweater she called Priestly's phone to see how he was.

"I've got a little headache but its okay," He said on the phone. "I think your uncles starting to like me."

She smiled. "Well I have to say your not a bad kisser."

He sounded surprised over the phone. "I think I'll take that as a compliment," He said. "So am I seeing you later," He asked.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Long day," She said.

"I understand. All that kissing kind of wore me out too," He said making her laugh.

"See you tomorrow," Karen said hanging up.

She turned the lights off in her room and finally found a comfortable position in bed.

Trying to go to sleep she couldn't stop thinking about her future.

Her and Castiel were supposed to end up together. Guess that means she's going to live to be an adult which for some reason she found that comforting.

"I love you mom," She said looking at the picture on her nightstand of her mother before finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: There's my version of the My Bloody Valentine episode. I thought it was hilarious the way Cupid 'greeted' the guys especially the look on Castiel's face when Cupid hugged him. You know the drill. ……**


	10. Swap Mewat, Surprise!

Two months had passed since the earthquake. Things were going great with her and Priestly. Even Dean came around to liking Priestly. The cops never did find Jo which made Karen angry but now she was focusing on her father's birthday who was going to be turning 42. She had already called Bobby and Ellen about the surprise birthday party that her and Dean were planning at the Beach City Grill. Uncle Dean didn't mind planning it there because it was closer to food. So now as they sat at a booth with tons of party favors Dean was in heaven with a sandwich platter in front of him.

"So what time is the party going to be," Piper asked.

"5:30," Karen said taking a sip of her coke.

Priestly was on the grill and Tish was taking orders as usual. Tish kept giving Dean a flirtatious smile that Karen was sure that Dean used on women when he was their age or still do in that case. Luckily Uncle Dean didn't pay any attention to Tish's flirting which Karen was grateful.

"Uncle Dean you think dad's going to like the surprise party," Karen asked him.

"Sure kiddo," He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Sam's lucky to have you for a daughter Karen," Trucker said in the booth next to them going over paper work.

"Thanks Trucker," She said with a smile and sighed. "I just want dad to have a normal birthday."

"Good luck. We can't even have a normal day," Dean muttered.

Karen saw Priestly looking at her and she nodded.

"I've got to use the bathroom," Karen said getting up

"You two better not be sucking face," Dean warned.

Karen smiled and followed Priestly out back.

"Finally," He said kissing her.

"Karen Winchester you better not be giving him the tongue," A voice demanded causing both of them to jump.

"What the hell-" Priestly looking at a teenager that was a few years older that Karen. "Is this one of your friends," He asked her.

She looked at him in shock. "I've only seen him around school in between classes.

"Gary what are you doing," Karen asked him noticing there was something different about him.

"It's not Gary," He muttered angry.

"Huh," Karen said not getting it.

"It's me. You're father," He said more in her father's voice.

"Dad," Karen said shocked. "What the-"

"I was walking home last night when a dart hit my neck and when I woke up I was in here," He said embarrassed.

"Mr. Winchester," Priestly said staring in disbelief.

"If your in Gary then-" Karen started.

"Gary's in me," Sam finished.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Where's Dean? I tried his freaking voicemail I tried yours I even tried the house phone!" He said upset.

"Dad calm down," She said.

She didn't want to tell him about his surprise birthday party.

"Don't tell me to calm down when I'm in a body of a frustrated virgin that's a satanic little bastard!" Sam exploded.

"Priestly can you go get Uncle Dean," Karen asked him.

"Sure," Priestly said gladly going inside.

"You didn't even notice I was acting different this morning," Sam asked her.

She shrugged. "I haven't even seen you or your body yet today. You left a note that said you were going to the store."

"Sam," Dean said trying not to laugh.

"Shut it. How about you answer your phones?!" Sam snapped not in the mood.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean said.

"Karen do you know anything about this kid?" Sam asked her.

"He's kind of a loaner but he's smart. Well I mean he's in the advanced classes and he has a job part time," Karen said.

"Have you ever noticed him with a really huge book," Sam asked her.

"To tell you the truth I can't remember," Karen said in a sorry tone.

"Guess we're going to the school," Sam said.

"I'll drive you two," Dean said finally laughing.

"Dean," Sam said angry.

"Come on Sammy! You have to admit its pretty funny," Dean said as they got in the Impala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen walked down the stairs at the school with her father behind her.

"You don't know what his locker is," Sam asked her.

"No," She said.

"Gary, what happened last night," A kid named Trevor asked.

"Got drunk," Sam said like nothing. "What's my locker combination?"

Trevor looked at him and Karen.

"Since when did you start hanging out with Karen Winchester," Trevor asked amused.

"Since always," Sam said like nothing. "What's the combination?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally," Sam said cracking the code to the locker and opened it.

"Dad this is kind of weird," Karen said.

"Tell me about it," He said finally finding a big book and sighed.

"What?" She asked standing next to him.

"This is a very, very bad book," Sam said.

"So whatever spell that Gary did is probably in this book," Karen said.

"We better get out of here," Sam said shutting the locker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean got tired of waiting in the parking lot when he was about to go in the school to find Sam and Karen he saw them coming out.

"What the hell took you so long," Dean asked as they got in the car.

"What are you complaining about? All you had to do was wait here," Karen said sitting in the back seat.

"Do find the spell," Dean asked as he started driving.

"Didn't really have time to look Dean," Sam said flipping through the pages. "But we have to find a locater spell first," He said.

"No you don't," Castiel said appearing in the back seat next to Karen.

"Jeez," Dean said swerving. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," He said annoyed.

Castiel looked at Karen who quickly looked out the passenger window.

"What do you mean we don't have to do a locator spell," Sam asked.

"Because Anna told me that your body is at your house," Castiel said.

"That little perv better not be going through my stuff," Karen said seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary couldn't believe he was in Karen Winchester's room. Sure there were stories about her and her family being insane but Karen was _hot_. He went in her room and started looking at some personal things and was grinning like an idiot.

"Trevor's never going to believe this," He said excited.

"_I_ can't believe it," Karen drawled standing next to her dresser. "Gary you idiot! How could you do this? In my father's body no less!"

"I was told if I could get your father's body to Lucifer then I could have anything that I wanted," He said.

Karen couldn't believe the look on her father's face. She wanted to gag.

"Didn't you learn in that spell book that demons can't be trusted you idgit," She said angry. "I should call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

Gary looked nervous. "You wouldn't have me arrested in your father's body would you," He said in a small voice.

"Just in your body," She said and knocked him out.

"Nice job," Dean said giving her a high five.

""I'm going to kill that little turd," Karen said.

"Can we just get me back in my body first," Sam begged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few words Sam was back in his original body.

"I'm sorry," Gary said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Dean said raising his voice. "If you were of legal age we'd kill you."

"So the rumors are true," Gary said looking scared at Karen.

Karen smirked at him and tossed the spell book in the fire place. They watched as it started to burn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sorry dad," Karen said as they watched Uncle Dean walk Gary to his door from the car. "I know this wasn't the birthday that you wanted."

"No it wasn't but at least I'm alive to see it," He said giving her a soft smile.

"Buckle up Sammy because the day isn't over yet," Dean said back in the car.

"What are you talking about," Sam asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself," Dean said driving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked in the Beach City Grill and everyone yelled surprise.

"Is this why you guys didn't answer any phones," Sam asked shocked but happy.

"Why else would we ignore you," Karen asked as he hugged her.

"When he's annoying," Dean answered. "So now you can check a surprise birthday party off of your bucket list," He told Sam with a smile.

"I sure can," Sam said happy.

His birthday was never celebrated like this only when Jessica was alive. Now I'll die happy, Sam thought.

**Author's Note: Not my best chapter but I hope I had a few funny parts in it.**


	11. I'm your daughter

Priestly walked into the Beach City Grill looking shock.

"Priestly, you okay," Jen asked as she sat behind the counter looking at the computer.

"No. Karen's dad invited me to dinner tonight," He said horrified.

Jen smiled. "That's a good thing Priestly. It means her dad likes you."

"I don't do parents. I've never been invited my whole life," He said panicking. "It's bad enough dealing with my own parents!"

"Priestly calm down," Jen said trying not to laugh. "Sam Winchester likes you for who you are. A girls father usually never likes any guys especially an older on that's dating his only daughter."

Just then a girl walked into a shop with long brown hair wearing black shorts and a light pink shirt.

"Can I help you," Jen asked the young girl.

She looked a little confused. "I'm new in town and I'm trying to find where Karen Winchester lives."

"Well you in luck because Priestly knows her," Jen said with a smile.

The girl looked at Priestly and gave him a wink and his eyes went wide.

"Can you give me Karen's address?" She asked.

"Who are you," Priestly asked.

"I'm one of her cousins," She said.

"Karen told me she doesn't have and family besides her dad and Uncle," Priestly said not trusting this girl even thought there was something familiar about her.

"I'm from her mother's side," The girl said impatiently. "This is a matter of life and death."

"I'm sorry but I'm not telling you where Karen lives without her permission," Priestly said firmly.

The girl looked agitated. "I can't believe my mother's with you," She said storming out of the Grill.

"Her mother," Jen said looking at Priestly shocked.

"I don't know what she's talking about! I've only been with Karen," Priestly said begging her to believe him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks for letting me know Priestly. You did the right thing," Karen said hanging up.

"What did lover boy want," Dean drawled cleaning weapons at the kitchen table.

"He called to warn me that a girl came into the sandwich shop asking where I lived."

Dean went into hunter's mode. "Did he tell her?"

"No. He said she had long brown hair and was wearing black shorts and a light pink shirt."

Dean looked impressed. "Got to admit he did good," He said. "Maybe even hunting material," he suggested.

"Your kidding right," She said seriously.

"He's got talent," He said with a shrug.

"Uncle Dean he's not going to be a hunter. He can barely handle the supernatural. If it wasn't for me he would have never known what's really out there. He'd probably been better off if we never moved here in the first place."

"Is this because of that stupid prophecy about you and Cass in the future," Dean said.

"Kind of," She said sitting down across from him. "I still don't get the whole child thing. Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Sometimes," He admitted. "But I'd never be a good of a father as Sammy is to you."

Just the Castiel showed up.

"Cass seriously a bell man," Dean said annoyed.

"We've got a bigger problem," Castiel said.

"What," Dean demanded.

But before Castiel could answer him there was a knock at the back door.

Karen got up to answer it.

"Karen-" Castiel began.

But he didn't get to finish as Karen opened the back door revealing a girl about three years older than her. From what she was wearing Karen guessed this was the girl from the shop.

"Karen Winchester," The girl asked trying not to cry.

"Depends," Dean said standing next to them. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked at Dean shocked. "Wow. This is my famous great uncle Dean," She said.

"Did you just say great Uncle Dean," Dean said shocked.

"Karen this is our daughter from the future," Castiel said.

"My what," Karen said wide eyed.

"Melissa Mary Winchester," Castiel said.

"How can this be," Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him , "You of all people should know that time travel is possible."

Dean studied Melissa closer and noticed she had Castiel's eyes but Karen's face.

"I think she's your daughter," Dean said.

Karen still didn't say anything.

"Karen," Dean said snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention.

"This isn't my daughter," Karen said.

"Mom I know your in shock-" Melissa began.

"Don't call me mom," Karen snapped.

Melissa looked hurt. "You're my mother whether you like it or not," She said storming into the living room.

"Karen how can you tell her that," Dean said shocked.

"She's not my daughter Uncle Dean! If she is then that mean's the prophecy came true! I don't want to have a child to be born because of an prophecy!" She exploded.

"What did Melissa mean by famous great uncle," Dean asked Castiel changing the subject.

"Because you defeat Lucifer and save the world," Castiel said.

"So I say yes to Michael," Dean said not believing it.

"Karen you should go talk to Melissa. It isn't her fault that she was born," Castiel said.

"I know it's not. How am I supposed to talk to her when I'm younger?" Karen asked.

Unknown to them Melissa was listening on the other side of the kitchen door when the person she hated most walked in the front door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam walked in the room to find a girl in the living room looking at him with pure hate.

"Do I know you," Sam asked.

"Not yet but you will in the future," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't talk to her," Karen said.

Just then they heard a loud crash in the living room and they all ran in to find Melissa fighting Sam with him trying to get her off without hurting her.

"A little help," Sam grunted.

Karen flung Melissa off her father making Melissa hit a bookshelf.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Karen demanded angry.

God she sounded like a mother.

"Trying to kill the thing that destroys most of the world with the Croatoan virus," Melissa said angry back standing up like nothing. "I still can't believe my grandfather is the cause of Lucifer being out."

"Go in the kitchen," Karen snapped. "Before I put you in time-out!"

Melissa glared at Sam with pure hate before stomping into the kitchen.

"Somebody want to fill me in," Sam asked looking like a tornado hit him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Castiel since you're the father of my supposed child that's in there you go and talk to her," Karen said fed up with everything now sounding older than 14.

"Karen, our daughter was sent back for some reason," Castiel said trying to convince her. "She was really looking forward to seeing you."

"Why," She said looking at him. "From the way she's acting I must have been some horrible mother."

"She's the way she is because today is the first time she ever met you," He said.

"Met me? Why do I abandon her or something," She said almost afraid to ask.

"Most prophecy's can't be changed but from what Zachariah's seen his willing to make an exception."

"What causes that ugly toad to do that," Dean asked.

Castiel looked at Karen his eyes looking haunted. "The reason why Zachariah wants to change it is because your killed after are daughter is born."

Karen swallowed. "What causes my death?"

"The Croatoan virus. Somehow you got infected with it."

"That's not going to happen," Dean said in his sharp voice. "Right Sammy," Dean said looking at Sam who was just staring at Karen. "Sammy!"

Sam looked at him.

"She's not going to die Dean. I promised Chloe that she'd be safe and that's what I'm going to do," Sam said.

"By doing what you did," Dean said.

"What are you talking about," Karen asked.

"Yes Dean by doing what I did. I'd rather die that let that evil son of a bitch in me," Sam said angry.

"You say that but it won't work," Melissa said looking at Sam. "The reason why I hate you is because I've never got to know my real grandfather or my mother," Melissa said looking at Karen. "Ever since I've been little I've only seen Lucifer in his body," She said.

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"Great can this get any worse," Karen muttered answering the door which stood Priestly. "Priestly," She said surprised.

"I thought we were having dinner tonight," Priestly said.

"Don't bother," Melissa said. "You two won't last," She told him.

"Melissa your grounded," Karen said impatient.

"Your grounding the girl from the shop that's older than you," Priestly said amused.

"I'm her daughter," Melissa told him.

Priestly looked from Karen to Melissa back and forth then noticed a little resemblance.

"But how-"

"Time travel dude," Dean said trying not to laugh at the look on Priestly's face.

"That's a new one," Priestly said slowly looking at Karen who looked embarrassed.

"Actually it's really not," Dean said sounding like it wasn't a big deal.

"If she's your daughter-" Priestly began looking at Melissa wondering if she was their child.

"Dude I'm not your daughter," Melissa said with a smirk for the first time showing some emotion since she got their besides anger.

"Thank god," Priestly said sitting down on the couch.

Karen looked at him amused.

"Not that I don't wan to have kids just not anytime soon," Priestly said quickly.

"That's good to know," Both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Just then Priestly stood up.

"Well I can see this is a family matter so I'll be leaving," Priestly said going for the front door.

"I'll walk you out," Karen told Priestly closing the door behind them.

"That was funny," Dean said when they were alone laughing.

Melissa frowned. "How can my mom be with a guy that looks like you," She said shuddering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was next to Priestly leaning against his truck.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know it was hard for you to say yes to dinner," Karen told him.

"It was hard. Karen I don't know if I can handle this stuff," He said looking at her. "Especially seeing your daughter from the future," He added.

"I didn't handle it too well either when I first saw her," Karen said. "I'm sorry I brought you into this stuff."

He nodded. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised at what's really out there. It explains all the ghost stories and urban legends. I'm gonna get going," he said opening the door.

"Priestly," Karen said making him stop. "Is everything okay with us?"

"I want to think so but after seeing your daughter from the future that isn't with me I don't know anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me," Karen asked in a small voice.

"I don't want to but nothing makes sense anymore. I tried to ignore the fact that I could be Dean's twin but I can't ignore the fact that you have a daughter with a different guy. You know I like you but the evidence is there," he said.

"So we're done then," She said looking at the ground. "I should have known it wouldn't have lasted anyways," She said trying to walk around him but he grabbed her.

"I'll still care about you Karen. That's never going to change," He said giving her a long passionate kiss before getting in his truck taking off.

Karen sat on the curb and started crying when she felt a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Karen," Sam said sitting down next to her his knees almost up to his chin and pulled her close in a hug.

"Why does this keep happening to me," She cried on his shirt. "No matter where we move it'll follow me. Promise me you won't leave me dad," she begged.

"I promise," Sam said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Didn't know you were into classic rock," Dean said with a grin as Melissa turned the radio on.

"This radio's an antique where I'm from," Melissa said.

Just then the front door opened with Sam carrying an exhausted Karen.

"What happened," Dean asked worried when he saw Karen's face puffy like she'd been crying.

"I'll tell you late. I'm getting her into bed," Sam said going upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly walked into the Beach City Grill where Trucker and Jen were going over some paper work.

"I thought you were supposed to be having dinner at Karen's," Jen said with a frown.

"We broke up," Priestly said getting a drink from the soda fountain.

"Priestly I'm man," Trucker said.

He shrugged. "She was too young for me anyways."

"Did something happen," Jen asked.

"It's not Karen's fault. I broke up with her," Priestly said.

Jen and Trucker just looked at each other as Priestly walked out.


	12. Deception

Dean was playing poker with Melissa while classic rock played silently in the background. He had to admit Melissa was good at poker but he was becoming agitated when she kept beating him. Finally Sam came down the stairs.

"'Bout time man," Dean said standing up.

Melissa smirked. "Tired of getting beaten by a teenager?"

Sam looked at Dean in surprised wanting to laugh. "My granddaughter beat you at poker?"

"Shut it dude. What the hell happened with Karen," Dean asked.

Sam looked at Melissa.

"I need to talk to him alone," Sam said.

"No prob," Melissa said gathering up her money that she won from Dean. "I'm just going to count my extra fund here," She said smiling for the first time.

Sam followed Dean outside in the backyard.

"Melissa acts just like you," Sam said when they were alone.

"It just means she has good taste," Dean said defending himself.

"Whatever jerk," Sam said.

"What the hell happened with Karen," Dean asked.

"Her and Priestly broke up."

"Oh," Dean said disappointed.

Sam looked at him in shock. "You're kidding right? I thought you'd be happy."

"Well I was just sort of starting to like him," Dean said. "Why did they break up?"

"Priestly broke up with her after seeing Melissa. Guess he saw it as the truth that they wouldn't be together," Sam said.

"Poor guy," Dean said feeling sorry for Priestly.

"Poor guy," Sam said shocked. "Who are you and where is my brother?"

"Very funny" Dean said sarcastically. "It must have been a bad blow to him seeing Karen's daughter knowing he wasn't the father."

"I understand where Priestly's coming from," Sam said. "So why do you really like him?"

"I'd rather see Karen with him instead of Castiel. All the angels that we've met are dicks," He said seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen finally stopped crying as she laid in the dark. Deep down she knew her and Priestly wouldn't have stayed together for a long time with the hunting and the moving and the damn apocalypse and prophecy's. Suddenly she found herself missing Sarah. Usually she'd be telling Sarah how she felt and suddenly became jealous of Sarah because she was the one that could have a normal life. Then to make things worse her future daughter somehow pops up and everything goes to hell.

"It's not our daughter's fault," Castiel's voice said in the dark.

"It's mine for being born. I'm cursed," She muttered angry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Melissa made herself a sandwich since she hadn't eaten since she got there when her grandfather and great Uncle walked back in.

"Hope you don't mind," She said to Sam. "I was hungry and I haven't eaten since I was home."

"Help yourself," Sam said.

"Shouldn't we be figuring out how to get you back to your own time," Dean said eyeing the sandwich that she was about to bite into.

Sam rolled his eyes and Melissa ended up giving Dean half of the sandwich.

"I didn't ask to be here," Melissa said in between bites. "I was hoping maybe my father could send me back."

"Why would you want to go back to that life if it's as bad as you say it is," Sam asked.

"Because that's the way it's supposed to be otherwise it could screw everything up worse than it already is," She said. "I hate that Zachariah sent me here. Now it's going to be harder to leave mom," she said sadly then smiled a little. "At least I finally got to see what my _real_ grandfather is like."

"Yeah a dork," Dean snorted.

"You can still change the future. Don't say yes to Lucifer," She begged Sam.

Sam didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly was the opener today which meant he didn't have to stay after a clean everything up. He turned the grill on when the door to the shop opened.

"We're not open yet," He told the customer but stopped when he saw Karen's uncle.

Could this day get any worse? He thought to himself.

"Can't off you anything yet except maybe a drink," Priestly said.

Dean smirked. "Relax man. I didn't come here to yell at you."

Priestly relaxed a little. "Then why are you here?"

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you care about my niece even though it took me longer to see it. You're a good guy Priestly and I don't say that ever about guys."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen made her way down stairs and saw Melissa sleeping peacefully on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Karen felt tears form and wiped them away with the back of her hand. Melissa didn't deserve this. It wasn't her fault she had been born.

"Quiet lovely isn't she," Zachariah said standing next to Karen.

"Shut up," Karen said angry. "You brought her here."

Zachariah turned and faced her. "So you can see how bad the future is if you let Sam live. I made you see the birth of Melissa before and Dean wasn't thrilled about that. Don't you want to bring a child into this world that doesn't have anything to do with an apocalypse?"

She glared at him. "You know I do but I'm not going to kill my own father."

He sighed. "Karen I understand he's the only parent that you've ever known but he promised your mother that he'd do everything he can to protect you but he won't be able to. Demons will keep attacking making Sam use his abilities and each time he uses them the closer he is to becoming Lucifer's vessel."

"Are you sure your not that actor from Wayne's World," She said to him tired of listening to him.

Zachariah actually smiled. "I do get that a lot but I'm not."

"I'm not going to kill my father," She said sternly.

"I wasn't asking _you_ to do that. Dean will end up killing him in the end but I can do a few things to convince you to do the right thing."

"I thought I've been doing the _right thing_," She spat at him. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"What if I make Priestly be Michael's vessel?"

"Don't you dare go near him," She threatened. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Actually he doesn't but I can use him."

"Zachariah leave the girl alone," Castiel said angry.

"Castiel. I was just explaining to Karen what would happen if she doesn't corporate with the angels," Zachariah said.

"Leave," Castiel ordered.

"Is a traitor giving me orders," Zachariah said surprised. "There's still orders to kill you Castiel."

"Kill me then," Castiel said. "You will not make Karen do something she doesn't want to do."

"What the hell is going on? Don't you people need sleep," Melissa groaned from the couch.

"Time to send you back," Zachariah told her.

Melissa sat up in shock looking at him but before anyone could blink Zachariah zapped Melissa back home and he disappeared.

Karen took a deep breath.

"You okay," Castiel asked her.

"Is Melissa back in her own time?"

"Yes," He said.

"I want to find out how to kill a damn angel," Karen said angry. "That asshole is not using Priestly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and gasped when she saw a man waiting for her against the sink.

"What do you want," Jo demanded annoyed.

"I want you to do something for me," Zachariah said with a smile. "You owe me Jo for getting you out of that horror of a prison."

She swallowed hard. "What do you want me to do?"

"Finish the job you started 14 years ago. Kill Sam Winchester," He said. "Only this time don't screw it up," he said as a matter of fact.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean walked in the house and noticed Melissa was gone.

"Where's Melissa," He asked Karen who sat numbly on the couch.

"Zachariah sent her back," She said.

"From the look on your face it wasn't a friendly visit," He said sarcastically.

"Zachariah threatened to use Priestly as Michael's vessel to kill dad," She said. "Priestly shouldn't even be involved in this."

"He won't be," Dean promised.

"Their using him since you won't give your consent to Michael. If Michael's all high and powerful how come he hasn't shown himself?"

"Because he doesn't have a vessel," Dean said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was unloading groceries from the car when he heard footsteps and quickly turned around dropping the bags.

"Jo," He said angry.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jo said pulling out a gun and shooting him in the back of his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean and Karen jumped up when they heard the gunshot.

"What was that?" Karen asked worried.

Dean looked out the window and saw Sam lying on the ground with one of the neighbors yelling for help.

Dean ran outside followed by Karen.

"Dad," Karen cried when she saw Sam lying in a pool of blood.

"Sammy," Dean said shocked.

"I already called an ambulance," The woman said shaking.

"What the hell happened," Dean demanded.

"I was in my backyard and heard a gunshot. My dog ran over and found him," The woman said who was holding her sweatshirt against the back of Sam's head to try to stop the bleeding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jo stood in the motel bathroom crying.

"I'm sorry Dean," She said.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and smashed it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean was angry and worried at the same time walking back and forth in the hospital waiting room where Karen sat trying not to cry but failing.

"I can't lose him Uncle Dean," She cried.

Dean stopped and looked at her. "We're not losing Sam. He's going to make it. He has to," he said mostly trying to convince him self more than Karen.

Sam couldn't die. Dean wasn't able to take care of Karen by him self. She's not supposed to lose both parents and her age.

"How long has he been in surgery," Karen asked.

Dean glanced at his watch. "About three hours."

"If dad was alright wouldn't they have sent someone out here to tell us?"

Just then a doctor walked towards them.

"How's my brother," Dean asked not waiting to be introduced.

"I managed to remove the bullet from Sam's skull without any complications," The doctor said.

"So my dad's going to be okay," Karen asked doubting what she just said.

"Sam's in a coma. If he wakes up he won't remember who he is or his family," The doctor told them.

**Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Landslide

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year had passed since Sam had been shot and put in a coma. Dean was now living inside Sam's house taking care of Karen who was fifteen. He was worried about her because she kept all her feelings in like him self. They visited Sam everyday and stayed until visiting hours were over. Karen was home schooled now so she could see Sam whenever she wanted to. Now Dean waited outside Sam's hospital room while Karen 'talked to Sam'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen held her father's hand. His hair was longer past his neck now. Every once in a she saw his eyes move like he was trying to wake up but couldn't. He started doing it a few months ago when his doctor suggested that they might want to take him off of life support because he hadn't been showing any sign of progress. Dean had yelled at the doctor and threatened to kill him if he had ever mentioned it again. The doctor looked paled and terrified but never mentioned it again.

"Guess I'm going to have to give you a haircut," Karen said brushing some of her father's hair behind his ear. "Maybe I can cut it short. I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair short. You've got to wake up dad," She begged. "Everything is a mess. I try to be strong for you but you're the only parent that I have left dad. Uncle Dean is barely hanging on. I know he blames himself. I don't know why this keeps happening to us. We didn't ask for any of this especially being born for some stupid prophecy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_You want to see him first," Dean asked her after the doctor told them the news._

_She shook her head. "I can't see him like that. I can't even stand being in hospitals."_

"_You're not the only one. I'm not going to force you to see Sam if you don't want to but I know he'd want to hear your voice."_

"_We don't even know if he could hear us or not. I just can't."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen looked at the door when it opened revealing Priestly with a bag of food from the Beach City Grill.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," He said slowly closing the door. "Thought you'd be hungry," He said handing her the bag.

"Dean sent you didn't he," She said.

"He's worried about you. So are the rest of us. I know things are tough for you but I'm here if you need me," He said.

She smiled for the first time since Sam had been shot. "Thanks Priestly," She said standing up hugging him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean watched through the door window happy that Karen finally smiled.

"_Uncle Dean I want to go on hunts," Karen said surprising him enough to nick himself with the blade that he had been cleaning in the living room._

"_You want to hunt," Dean said making sure he heard her right._

"_I want to learn how to protect myself better. Just because dad's in a coma doesn't mean that Lucifer's going to stop."_

_Dean wanted badly to train her but he couldn't go against Sam's wishes for her to have a normal life. Don't forget Dean that Sam broke his promise when you were in hell. Sam was using his powers while you were in the pit. He trusted a demon more than you which started the whole damn thing._

"_Okay we'll go on more hunts," Dean said._

"_Really," She said shocked. "Thought I was going to have to argue more," She said._

"_Guess I don't care anymore at this point. All the demons have to do is take me out then you'd be by yourself. You have to fight."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean," A familiar voice said in greeting.

"Hendricksen," Dean said shaking his hand. "Been a long time."

"Too long," He said agreeing. "How's Karen doing?"

"Not good. She's turned into how I was after dad had died. It's not good for her to keep it all in."

"Karen's always been a fighter Dean. Toughest kid I know."

"Any leads on Jo," Dean asked.

"No. I was going to interview your neighbor that found Sam bleeding. Sometimes when people are in shock it takes them awhile to remember what they saw."

"Yeah," Dean snorted. "Like a whole year. I've talked to Megan before. Each time it's the same story. She hears the gunshot scaring her dog making it run off to wear Sam was and seeing a woman with blonde hair run down the street. Jo better pray that I don't ever see her again," Dean said angry.

"Dean you are not going to do anything to Jo if she's caught. You kill Jo you go to prison leaving Karen alone while her father's in a coma," He said pointing out the facts.

"She killed Chloe and almost succeeded in killing Karen in that house fire before. Now she went after Sam whose to say she won't go after Karen again? I would like to see Jo burn in a fire like Chloe did. See how she likes it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Everywhere Sam went was a dead end. He wanted to go back to Karen and Dean but kept ending up lost._

"_Sam you keep going the wrong way," Jessica told him sadly._

"_Why can't I get out? Karen needs me," He said._

_Jessica smiled sadly. "I know. I'm proud of you of what you've become. You've got a beautiful daughter."_

"_I'm not proud of what I've become. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been killed or Chloe."_

"_Sam we all go sometime. It's not your time yet."_

_Sam looked at her. She was beautiful as the day he remembered seeing her before taking off with Dean to find their father. Now since he was 42 Jess looked like she could be his daughter. Would they be together again if he makes it to heaven or would he be with Chloe?_

"_Hello Sam," Chloe said._

_Sam turned in shock. Their stood Chloe looking the same also._

"_Chloe," Sam said shocked._

_He watched as Jess and Chloe stood next to each other holding hands._


	14. Hate

"How's Karen doing," Jen asked as Priestly walked in the Beach City Grill after giving Karen some food.

"Not good," Priestly said grabbing his apron.

"Can't imagine what she's going through," Piper said. "After what happened to her mom and her dad was the only parent she's ever known."

Just then Tish walked in lips swollen from obviously sucking face with a guy as Priestly would say.

"It lives," Priestly drawled.

Tish put her right hand on her hip. "If I'm alive I'll be on time for work," She said walking behind the counter putting her hair up in a bun. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Jen said when she saw the way Priestly looked.

He smiled at her for a silent thank you.

"So was this guy a 12," Piper asked.

"Close but the guy that I would love to see if he's a good kisser would be Dean," Tish said with a grin.

Priestly surprised flung the spatula across the room nearly missing Trucker's head as it landed against the wall.

"What the hell was that," Trucker said shocked.

"He's flipping out because Tish wants to kiss Karen's Uncle which would be a no-no," Jen said.

"No it wouldn't. At least Dean's over the legal age," Tish said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Priestly said getting angry.

Everyone looked at each other in the shop shocked because Priestly never gets angry.

"Nothing," Tish said noticing how he was acting. "Just shooting my mouth off."

"Maybe you should keep it shut for once," Priestly said tossing his apron off storming out of the shop.

"What was that about," Tish asked.

"He just got back from seeing Karen at the hospital who's with her dad," Piper said.

"Oh," TIsh said getting it.

"Angel you should know not make fun of their relationship. He still cares about her," Trucker said looking like you should have known.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Chloe," Sam said shocked and happy._

_She smiled at him. "Hello Sam," She said walking up to him while Jessica just stood there so they could have their moment. _

"_I'm sorry," Sam said trying not to cry._

"_For what," Chloe said not understanding. "It wasn't your fault what happened to me."_

"_Yes it was. If it wasn't for me you'd still be alive to see our daughter."_

"_I already see Karen, Sam. You'd done such a good job at raising her. You and Dean," She said. "Though you might want to tell Dean to back off a little when it comes to guys wanting to date Karen," She said with a smile. "She's at that age now you know."_

"_We all know except for Dean. For a man that loves women he freaks out if a guy goes near Karen," He said._

"_Because he knows what most guys want since he's always been one of those," Chloe said trying not to laugh._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Go away," Karen said angry win she heard the sound of wings.

"I'm afraid I can't do that because I have information that you want," Zachariah said.

"You mean how to kill you," She said standing up facing him.

"More in the lines of finding the person responsible for putting your father in a coma," He said.

"Who," She demanded.

"Why Karen I believe you know her. I'm surprise Dean hasn't told you. I thought you were close."

"Who shot my father?"

"Jo," He said smiling.

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Like I said since I have the internet now I can post faster so here's two chapters in one day for you. Enjoy!!!!!!**


	15. Truth's Out

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! **

"Don't look so shocked Karen. It's not like Jo's never tried to kill your family before," Zachariah said.

"I'm just shocked as in why are you telling me this unless you have an agenda of your own. I may be a kid but I'm not stupid," Karen said.

The jerk smiled. "No. Your not stupid. I can see why Castiel likes you though it's a shame about that damn prophecy about you two."

"Where is Cass? Why isn't he here himself, Karen asked.

"Don't know. He's been on the run ever since he got involved with Sam and Dean. One good thing came out of your father being in that coma."

"What?"

"Lucifer can't get into your father if Sam isn't functioning right."

OOOOOOOOO

Jo threw the gun that she shot Sam with into the ocean and started crying. God what had she become? She hated angels. Silently she pulled out a prepaid cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello," Ellen's voice said.

"Mom, I need your help," She cried.

"Jo," Ellen said shocked. "Tell me you weren't the one that put Sam in that coma."

"I didn't have a choice mom. The angels kept threatening me saying they'd hurt you if I didn't do what they wanted."

"Joanna Beth I am very disappointed in you. How can a child of mine hurt innocent people? That's an insult on your father's memory. He died while trying to save people but you take them!"

"John Winchester killed dad!" Jo said angry now.

"What about Dean? I thought you cared about him. How could you do this to him?"

"Dean couldn't do what needed to be done. If he had then-"

"Then what," Ellen demanded angry. "Do you have any idea how screwed up you are? There is an innocent child involved in all this!"

"That little bitch isn't innocent mom."

"Joanna you're my child and I'll always love you but don't you ever call here again. You better start running because as soon as we hang up I'm calling Dean."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ellen what's wrong," Dean asked.

Dean's face turned angry.

"Thanks for calling me Ellen. I'm sorry you got involved in all this," He said hanging up.

"What did she want," Hendrickson asked.

"She said Jo contacted her. She recorded everything. Ellen's flying in," He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Zachariah had vanished Karen went outside the hospital and sat down on a bench.

"Karen," Castiel said sitting next to her.

"Is what Zachariah said true?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were already hurting," He said. "I wanted to spare you as much pain as possible."

"You say you care about me. People who care don't lie."

"I thought humans lie if they think it's for a good reason," He said with a frown. "I'll never understand humans."

Karen actually smiled at that. "At least your trying. So were you a dick like Zachariah before you met Dean?

Castiel just looked at her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly watched Karen smile at Castiel;

"Isn't that something," A woman said with dark brown hair.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Priestly said not liking the woman.

He never did like her ever since she showed up at the Beach City Grill a year ago.

"You care for her yet she's with an older guy," The woman drawled.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," Dean's voice said angry.

Priestly turned around and saw Dean with a gun pointed at the woman's head with a black man behind him.

"I'm here. I thought that was what you wanted," The woman said calmly.

"Dean do you know her," Priestly said confused.

"This bitch is the one that put my brother in a coma. Isn't that right Jo," Dean said with hate.

"Go ahead and kill me Dean," Jo said. "At least I did what you couldn't do. Even your father warned you and you didn't care."

"Sammy isn't evil, but you are," He said.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself," She said.

"Let me ask you a question since you seem so cocky of yourself. What if the angels told you the same thing about your mother? Would you kill her?"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this," She said angry.

"It's just a simple question Jo. Would you kill Ellen if the angels told you to," Dean repeated.

"She would," Karen said angry. "She doesn't have a soul."


	16. Angels

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

"You're the one to talk," Jo snarled making Dean push the gun more.

"I've never killed a human before unlike you," Karen said punching her hard.

Jo's head collided with Dean's gun.

"You've been killing people by letting Sam live! Everyone knows what he's supposed to become and you won't do anything!"

"What the hell is going on," Priestly demanded. "Karen do you know her?"

"She's the one that murdered my mother." Karen said angry.

Priestly looked at Jo angry. "You were trying to use me to get to her weren't you?"

Jo shrugged like it was nothing. "Guilty."

"This is too much," Priestly said walking away.

"Priestly," Karen yelled following him leaving the other's behind. "Priestly wait."

"I can't do this Karen," Priestly said facing her. "People think I'm weird for the way that I dress when they don't even know what's really out there!"

"Priestly, I didn't want you involved," She said pleading. "I don't know how Jo knew about you."

"I believe you but I'm done with this Karen. It's hard enough trying to be friends you when I still have feelings for you but I'm not going to be involved in this kind of life."

"I don't blame you. I want you to do what you want," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tell me something Jo. How in the hell did you know about Priestly," Dean asked now that the F.B.I. agents were there.

"I have my ways Dean. I'm not as dumb as you thought when we first met," Jo said being handcuffed.

"Are you really going to make me ask again? What the hell happened to you Jo?"

"Maybe you should be asking Sam that. Oh wait you can't," She smirked.

"Get her out of my sight," Dean said angry to Hendrickson.

"Get her out of here," Hendrickson ordered his men.

"You think your men can watch her this time," Dean asked sarcastically.

"To be fair you and Sam used to pull some strings back in the day," Hendrickson said with a smile.

"I should have killed her. She's never going to stop coming after Sam and Karen," Dean said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jo sat in the vehicle not noticing who the driver was.

"You didn't keep your end of the deal," Zachariah said once they were out of sight.

"I did. I shot Sam like you wanted," She said angry. "It's not my fault if you can't get Dean to say yes to Michael. If you angels are so powerful then how come you don't kill Sam yourself?"

"Because I want Sam Winchester to pay first for letting Lucifer out," Zachariah said.

"Maybe you should pay for making a woman kill a human," Anna growled startling both of them causing Zachariah to crash into a tree.

Before Zachariah could move Anna stabbed him in the neck.

"Now you can't hurt the Winchester's anymore," Anna whispered in his ear.

There was a bright light then nothing.

"I can't believe you killed him," Jo said.

Anna looked at Jo with hate.

"Anna you killed Zachariah," Castiel said appearing.

"He wasn't going to stop," Anna said. "What do we do with her?"

Castiel looked at Jo who looked scared.

"Put her at peace," He said.


	17. Old Enemy Returns

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

"You killed Zachariah," Castiel said stunned.

"You have changed," Anna said looking at him. "Before you wouldn't have shown emotion. It's okay Cass. It's not a sin to feel," She said.

"But it is if you're an angel," he said.

"Cass I know you care about Karen. Despite what that damn prophecy says it doesn't have to turn out that way."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was back home cooking dinner and threw a frozen. Mrs. Smiths apple pie in for Dean knowing he could eat the whole pie in one sitting.. Her arm freaking hurt like hell after punching Jo but it felt good when she did it. There was a knock at the back door and she saw Priestly standing outside.

She smiled and answered the door. "Priestly," She said happy he was there. "I'm glad you came by.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted before," he said.

"Priestly you've got to stop apologizing. I don't blame you for acting the way you did," She said turning back to the stove making sure the burgers didn't burn. "You want to stay for dinner," She asked him.

"I'd like to," Priestly said. "What do you need help with?"

"You want to cook after you do it all day at the Grill?"

"I'm used to it."

"Well too bad because your just going to sit this time," She said and started frying bacon on a pan and checking the fries in the oven.

"I know that smell," Dean said coming in like a kid in a candy store but frowned when he didn't see any onions cut up. "No onions?"

Karen held back a laugh. "I haven't cut them up yet."

Dean sighed in relief. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack," He said then stopped as he noticed Priestly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were to much of a girl to handle what we do."

"Uncle Dean," Karen said hitting his arm hard.

Just then Anna appeared.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I just came to tell you that you don't have to worry about Jo anymore," Anna told them.

"What'd you do," Dean asked.

"She's at peace and Zachariah is dead. The only threat that you have to worry about now is Lucifer," She said.

"Did you kill Jo," Karen asked shocked.

Anna looked at Karen. "She wasn't going to stop. You have to understand that. Maybe you can be happy even if it's with Priestly or Cass," She told her.

"I just want my dad back then I'll be happy again," Karen said.

"Karen, if Sam wakes up he might not be the same as we remembered him," Dean said gently.

Karen turned her back to them and began chopping up the onions with angry chops.

"Karen don't cut yourself," Dean said.

"Even," She talked with each chop. "If… I…did… -" Then the knife cut deep in her finger. "Ouch!" She yelled.

"Told you," Dean said examining her finger which was now covered in blood. "Put it under the sink," He told her running hot water.

Karen winced as the hot water stung her cut and covered her finger with her other hand when a little glow appeared under her hand.

Dean looked at her in shock. "Did you just heal yourself," He asked.

Karen removed her hand from under the water and looked at her newly healed cut.

"What the hell?" Karen said. "How is it I can heal a little cut but I can't heal dad!" She yelled finally crying.

"Your powers must be developing slowly," Anna said in sympathetic.

"You mean she can heal little things at first then," Dean trailed off.

"You were there Dean. It happened the same way with Chloe," Anna said.

"Yeah then Lex got a hold of her for awhile," Dean said remembering how frantic Sam had gotten when Chloe had been kidnapped.

"Who's Lex," Karen asked with a frown.

"No one," Dean said wishing he kept his mouth shut.

"Uncle Dean you us Winchester's don't like to be lied to," She said calmly.

"Lex Luthor is an evil son of a bitch. That's all you need to know because he's dead now."

"And so will you," Priestly said in a familiar voice that made Karen's blood drain from her face.

"It can't be," Karen said not wanting Priestly hurt because of her.

Priestly's eyes turned black and smirk before looking at Dean. "Did you miss me Dean," He asked in sing song voice.

"Alastair," Dean said with hate.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block for this chapter.**


	18. Chloe Winchester & Karen Singer

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm thinking of doing a crossover with Smallville after I finish this story so Karen can get to know more about her mom. Let me know if I should do it or not or in the beginning when Sam and Chloe first met and had Karen. It's up to you which one I should do next. Sorry for the wait. I didn't forget about the story. I just had other story ideas and started more. I have prank series stories involving Sam and Dean. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but you guys can let me know if I did okay. Anyways on to the story…..**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"My pretty Karen. You sure have grown into a fine young lady since the last time I tortured you," Alastair said in Priestly's voice.

"Your not going to go near her ever again," Dean said stepping in between us.

"You can't stop me Dean. I turned you into an animal or did you forget," He sneered. "Does Karen know about all the horrified things you did when you were in hell?"

"Why did you choose Priestly to possess? How long have you been in him," Karen asked angry

"Since the hospital," He said smiling. "Well actually after he left the hospital. He was so easy to get into."

"Let him go."  
"No can do. There's something that you have to see over Bobby's first then I'll let your well whatever Priestly is to you go," Alastair said.

"What makes you think I 'm going to listen to a demon," Dean demanded.

"You've done it before in hell," Alastair said in his sing song voice. "Besides you'll go. It concerns Bobby's life," he said disappearing.

"Uncle Dean we have to go to Bobby's," Karen said worried for Priestly.

"Karen-"  
"I'm not going to let Priestly get hurt because of me. What if Bobby really is in trouble? Shouldn't we at least check it out?"

"Damn it," Dean muttered and looked at Anna. "Can you take us to Bobby's?"

"Of course," Anna said.

"Great. This means I won't poop for a week," He said.

Karen rolled her eyes then found herself in the middle of Bobby's dining room.

"That was fast," She said smelling pie.

"Is that what I think it is," Dean said getting happy.

Just then Bobby rolled in the room smelling like soap?

"Bobby is that soap I smell?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up you idjit. There's something that I have to tell you," He said.

"Okay but can we have some pie while you tell us," Dean asked hopefully.

Karen shook her head then frowned.

"Guess Anna left," She said.

"You must be Dean and Karen," A woman with short blonde hair said with a smile setting a whole pie on the table with silverware.

"We must," Dean said nervously. "Who are you?"  
"That's what I have to talk to you about," Bobby said. "Can you excuse us," He asked the woman.

"Of course," She said with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything," She said going in the kitchen.

"She seems nice," Karen said.

"And man can she bake a pie!" Dean said happily already eating the pie before it got served onto plates.

Booby looked sheepishly at Karen.

"What?" She asked.

Dean looked up from eating pie and cleared his throat. "Well this is going to be confusing."

"Confusing how?"

"That woman in there is my dead wife. Her name is also Karen," Bobby said.

Karen looked at Bobby in shock. "I never knew you used to be married."

"Guess when he was married was when he showered," Dean said making a joke.

"Boy you better shut your mouth," Bobby warned him.

Dean stopped smiling.

"If she's dead then how is it that she's here," Karen asked not getting it.

"All the dead has been rising in this town," Bobby said looking at her. "Including someone else you know."

"You don't mean-" Dean began.

"She's waiting upstairs," Bobby said.

"Who" Karen demanded.

"Your mother, Chloe," Dean said.

OOOOOOOOO

"I want to see her," Karen said after she got over the shock.

"Karen, I don't know if that's a good idea. She's supposed to be dead," Dean said. We don't know what's happening.

"Please Uncle Dean. I want to see her. At least you remember your mother I never got to," She said holding back tears.

"Dean, we should let her," Bobby said.

"Take a weapon," Dean told her.

Karen got up and left the room.

"I hope this is a good idea," Dean said as they heard Karen run up the stairs.

"Would you like to have more pie," The other Karen asked holding another pie.

"What kind is that one," Dean asked like a kid in a candy store.

"Pecan," She said proud.

"Bobby you got one hell of a lady there," Dean said taking the pie digging in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen waited outside the closed door. What if that really wasn't her mother and she'd get all emotional over nothing. There's one way to find out. She opened the door and saw a young woman with short blonde hair staring out the window.

"Mom," Karen said finding her voice.

Her mother turned an smiled when she saw her. "Karen," She said getting up and hugging her tight not wanting to let go. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I bet Dean's been trying to chase all the boys away," She said still smiling.

"I can't believe it's really you," She said happy not letting go.

"There's just one thing that I don't understand," She said pulling back to face her.

"What?"

"I don't understand why I'm back," She said with a frown.

"We haven't figured that out yet but can't we just be happy for now at least"

"First I want you to tell me everything about yourself."

"First I've got a question."

"What?"

"Did you and dad name me after Bobby's wife?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean would you stop eating a damn pie," Bobby said getting tired of hearing Dean smacked his lips together on every bite.

"No can do Bobby. I'm in pie heaven," Dean said eating another piece.

"More coffee Dean," Karen asked him holding a coffee pot.

"Yes please," Dean said.

"What the hell is wrong with this picture," Bobby demanded.

"What you mean other than-" Dean began but Bobby cut him off.

"I mean since when is Dean Winchester polite?"

"Since I get tons of pies," He said with a grin.

"Just so you know I have a peach cobbler coming out of the oven," Karen said with a smile.

"Bobby how'd you get a woman that cooks good," Dean asked.

"Shut it you idjit," Bobby snapped.

"Boys play nice or no more pies for you," Karen warned them going back to the kitchen.

"Bobby what the hell is going on here? First your wife and now Chloe," Dean demanded.

"I did some research and I think it's a horseman doing it."

Dean rubbed his forehead. "Another horseman; must be Thursday."

"Technically it's Monday."

"Shut it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so proud at you," Chloe said.

"Mom can I ask you something," Karen said in a small voice.

"Anything," She said.

"Do you know if dad's going to make it?"

"Honey I can't tell you that because I don't know. Castiel's kept his promise to look out for you."

Karen blinked in surprise. "Did you know Cass when you were alive?"

"Sad to say yes," She said making Karen smile. "At least he's not dull like he used to be thanks to Dean."

"How did you and dad meet?"

"Didn't Sam tell you?"

"Yeah but I want to hear it from you."

"Sam and Dean came to Smallville to investigate some deaths and thought I was stupid that I wouldn't figure out they really weren't F.B.I. Karen promise me something."

"Anything mom," She said holding back tears.

"Be happy. Don't let some stupid prophecy hold you back from living your life. You know that's what your father would have wanted too."

"I know but it's harder without dad. I don't want to lose two parents."

"Sit next to me."

"I thought I was."

"I was us to have our picture taken together. I assume cell phones are still in?" Chloe said hopefully.

Karen pulled hers out and held it out.

"Smile," Chloe said smiling at the camera as Karen took it.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we've got a problem," Dean said. "Chloe good to see you."

"You too Dean," Chloe said. "Thanks for taking such good care of Karen."

"Actually I think Karen takes care of me more than I do of her," Dean said making them both laugh.

"Let's go figure out why I'm back from the dead," Chloe said standing up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You okay kiddo," Bobby asked alone in the kitchen while Karen figured Dean was filling Chloe in on how everything has been.

"Part of me is happy that I finally got to see my mother and see what she's like another part of me is angry because dad isn't here to see her and she'll be gone. How are you doing," She asked him.

"Same as you; I'm happy I get to see my wife again but it'll be harder for me when she's gone. This has to be the sickest joke those demons could come up with."

Karen smirked at that. "I was just thinking that. At least they brought back the real ones; You know instead of it being a shapeshifter or something. What if Alastair doesn't let Priestly go? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died because of me."

"I wish I could tell you that he won't die but if I say that I could be lying. You know me I don't like lying. Where in the hell is that damn angel at during all this," He said annoyed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Castiel watched Karen from a distance. He had never seen Karen happier than she was with her mother.

"Cass why don't you just go to her," Anna said as they watched Bobby and Karen from above.

"I can't."

"You've got to learn to live Cass. It's the only way you'll ever be happy," She said vanishing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay I've come up with a solution," Dean said entering the kitchen followed by Chloe.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Well the only thing I could think of is find all the zombies and set them kill them before they eat this whole town alive."

Karen looked at her mom then Dean. "No. I just got her back. You can't take her away from me!"

Chloe walked up to Karen. "Honey we both know I'm not meant to be here. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Karen started to cry. "It isn't fair."  
"I know it's not," Chloe said pulling her close in a hug. "But it's the only way."

"I guess I better go to my wife," Bobby said angry wheeling himself out of the room.

Chloe looked at Dean. "You have to do it now."

"NO!" Karen yelled.

"I can feel it inside me trying to take over. It can't wait anymore," Chloe said and kissed Karen on the head. "Just remember that we'll be together again. I want you to live your life first. I'm ready," She said looking at Dean who surprisingly was trying to hold in tears. "Let's do this outside."

"Okay," Dean said following Chloe.

Karen started crying harder and felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw that it was Castiel. He pulled her into a hug trying to cover her ears to drown out the gunshot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next thing Karen woke up on her own bed at home to see Priestly sitting on her desk chair watching her.

"You okay? Dean filled me in," Priestly said.

She swallowed hard. "I was hoping it was a nightmare. I'm sorry. Maybe you should stay away from me. You never would have been possessed or had your throat slit if we never met," She said miserably.

Priestly stood and walked over to Karen and sat down next to her.

"I don't regret meeting you. I regret that we won't be able to have a future together. Plus still feel weird deep down that I look like a younger version of Dean."

Karen smiled then frowned. "My phone," She said starting to look for it when Priestly stopped her.

"It's right here," Priestly said handing it to her along with a photo that was wrapped.

Karen unwrapped the photo and gasped. It was the photo of her and her mother.

"Priestly you downloaded it onto the computer," She said shocked.

He smirked a little. "Thought it might cheer you up," he said.

"This is the best thing I've ever gotten," She said hugging him. "Thanks Priestly," She said setting the photo on her nightstand.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING," they heard Dean yell from the hall making them laugh.


	19. The End Is Near

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block for this chapter.**

Karen was sitting next to Sam telling him the latest hunt when Dean walked in the room.

"You should go home and get some sleep," Dean said.

"I can't sleep," She said.

"Thinking about Chloe?"

"No. Why won't dad find his way back and wake up?"

"I don't know."

"How come you never sit with dad?"

Dean looked at her. "Because it doesn't seem like it's doing any good."

She looked at him in shock. "Uncle Dean-"  
"You should be out having fun with your friends! When was the last time you were at the Beach City Grill?"

"They understand. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because Sam wanted you to have a normal teenage life," He said. "We never got the chance but you do!"

"I tried that when we first moved. Remember my first date was possessed by a demon!"

"I've got to go out of town for a few days," He said changing the subject.

"Your going on a hunt. What's it about?"

"This small town has demons possessing the residents. And no your not going."

"Uncle Dean-"

"I said no."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon as I leave the hospital," He said. "I left money on the counter back at the house."

"Fine," She said angry.

"I'll call you. Hang out with your friends. Have a sleepover or whatever just make sure their not possessed first," He said walking out of the room.

Ass," She said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen went to the Beach City Grill and walked in.

"I'm sorry but do we know you," Tish joked behind the counter.

Karen smiled. "I know I haven't been around much."

"We know you have a lot going on with your dad," Jen said gently. "How's he doing?"

"He's alive," Karen said noticing Priestly was working. "Where's Priestly?"

"He's off today," Jen said.

"You know what that means," Tish said.

"Girls night!" They all said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tish was inspecting Karen's house given this was the first time she'd been there.

"What are you doing," Piper asked her in the living room.

"Just being nosy as usual," She said with a shrug. "What made Priestly like her?"

Piper looked at Tish in shock at the way she was acting. "Tish, that's low even for you."

"I'm just trying to understand this. Karen's family is weird enough and Priestly is-"

"Dresses weird," Piper finished.

"Not only that but he looks like her Uncle. Isn't that like incest or something?"

"Tish why are you acting jealous," Piper asked. "You never liked Priestly."

"I still don't," She said. "He's annoying, obnoxious, but he's also loyal and –"

"It's too late Tish," Piper said gently. "He's with Karen or was. You know he's still having a hard time with the break up."

"I know. I'm not going to do anything until he's over her. I promise," Tish said.

Karen and Jen were in the kitchen getting the oven baked pizza out of the oven since it was done cooking.

"That smells so good," Jen said with a smile.

Karen grabbed the pizza cutter out of the drawer and started cutting it when she heard Piper scream. Karen dropped the pizza cutter and ran where Piper was with Tish and a drunk Castiel?

"She screams loud," Castiel said holding his head between his legs as he sat on the couch.

"What the hell happened," Karen demanded. "Are you drunk?"

"NO!" He said trying to sound sure but changed his mind with the look on the girl's faces. "Yes!"

"What the hell happened to you," Tish asked.

"I found a liquor store," Cass said like nothing.

"And?"

"I drank it!"

All the girls looked at each other.

"Are you alright," Jen asked gently.

Cass just looked at her. "Don't ask me stupid questions. I mean that in the nicest way of course."

Tish laughed.

"Maybe we should go," Piper said unsure wrinkling her nose in disgust from the alcohol lingering off of him.

"Guy's I'm sorry," Karen said as she followed them to the door.

"Now I know why Priestly broke up with you," Tish said in a bitter voice walking out.

"Whore," Castiel said.

Karen looked shocked at Castiel.

"Excuse me," Tish said angry.

Castiel looked at Karen. "Dean is in trouble with a whore."

Karen's eyes went wide in embarrassment.

"Wow Karen, Your Uncle sure does get around doesn't he," Tish smirked.

"He's a male version of you," Karen snapped.

Piper and Jen laughed.

Tish glared at them. "What's so funny about that?"

"It's funny because it's the truth," Jen said gently.

"We'll be going now," Piper said dragging Tish out the door followed by Jen.

"Now I'm scarred for life," Karen said going in the kitchen banging some cub boards open load.

Cass groaned in pain. "Must you do that so loud?"

Karen grabbed a mug out and slammed it on the counter making him grab his head in pain.

"It's not as loud as you think," She said pouring coffee into the mug. "How is Uncle Dean in trouble with a whore," She asked handing him the cup.

"What's this," He asked looking at it.

"If Dean's in trouble then you need to be sober to help. Drink it."

He did put spit it back out as it burned his mouth. "That might as well be hot lava."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. What the hell happened? Why are you drunk?"

"Didn't Dean tell you about his last hunt?"

"No."

"It appears that God has left the building."

"God left the building," She repeated not believing that Cass just said that.

"He abandoned us to fight Lucifer alone so I found a liquor store to-"

"Take the pain away," She said gently.

"Dean went to this town that demons were taking over and thought that the preacher's daughter was a prophet-"

"But was really a demon," She said. "Which means you left Uncle Dean by himself?"

"Actually the Preacher killed the Whore."

"Do you mind explaining that to me in detail?"

Cass tried to stand up but couldn't keep his balance and fell back down on the couch and tells her like nothing happened.. "but "the Whore of Babylon," a demonic entity which rises when Lucifer walks the Earth. She bears false prophecy and has the power to read minds and take human form.

"So why isn't Uncle Dean back?"

"I do not know."

"You must be drunk because the way you sounded before it was like a matter of life and death situation."

"I just said that to get your friends to leave."

"What? Why?"

"All their voices was grating to me."

She smirked and sat down next to him. "Listen, I've been doing some research on Archangels.."

"Why?"

"To see if there was one that could help stop Lucifer without possessing Dean. And I found a bunch of name…" She said reading them off

Halaliel - archangel known as "the lord of karma."

Azrael - archangel of death.

Bazazath - archangel of the second heaven.

Chamuel - archangel whose name means "he who seeks God."

Gabriel - archangel whose name means "man or hero of God."

Haniel - an archangel who guards the tree of life.

Iaoth - archangel who has power to thwart demons.

Iofiel - archangel whose name means "beauty of God."

Jehudiel - archangel who rules the movements of the celestial spheres.  
Jeremiel - archangel whose name means "mercy of God."

Kafziel - archangel who rules the planet Saturn.

Michael - great archangel whose name means "who is as God."

Orifiel - archangel over thrones, and the second hour of the day

Ouriel - archangel who commands demons.

Phanuel - archangel who is an interpreter of revelations.

Pravuil - an archangel who keeps all the records of heaven.

Raphael - great archangel whose name means "the shining one who heals."

Sabrael - archangel who guards the first heaven.

Simiel - archangel.

Uriel - great archangel whose name means "God is my light."

Karen snorted when it mention Uriel. "Guess they could take his name off the list eh," She said with a smile then continued reading the last of them.

Yefefiah - archangel who is the prince of the Torah.

Zadkeil - archangel who rules heaven and stands in the presence of God.

Zaphkiel - archangel whose name means "knowledge of God," She finished and looked at him. "Couldn't we summon Ouriel," She asked. "He commands demons why not Lucifer?"

"Because there is no spell to summon him," Castiel said. "All the angels in heaven thought he was a myth because there was no record ever of him existing."

"But what if he does? What if God is still there and he's being protected? What if their saving Ouriel for that last chance in saving the world?"

Castiel frowned then grabbed his head as pain shot through and groaned. "But why would they let millions of innocent people die before having him fight? Why let Lucifer out for this long?"

"You're the angel. You tell me."

"We may not be able to summon Ouriel but we might be able to summon Iaoth," He said.

Karen frowned. "The one that has powers to thwart demons?"

"Correct. If we can get her on our side-"

"Iaoth's a she," She said surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

"The only angels I've ever met were men besides Anna of course."

"She might be able to stall Lucifer."

"Let summon her then."

"Karen I'm not doing any of this until Dean is back. He would never forgive me if something happened to you. There's also something else you need to know."

"What?"

"Azrael, keeping Sam from waking up," He said.

"The Archangel of death," She said stunned. "Why?'

"So Lucifer can't use his vessel. Azrael is guarding Sam until we can get Lucifer back in his cage."

"Why is there all these angels and archangels that don't want to help stop Lucifer," She said angry.

"Because their scared. Just like we are," He said. "The end is getting near."

She gulped. "How soon?"

"Soon enough to spend time with who you care about," He said not looking at her on that last part.

OOOOOOOOO

Priestly was watching some infomercial (since he didn't have cable) while drinking a beer on the couch not really paying attention to it when someone knocked at his door. He sighed and turned the tv off and opened the door revealing Karen.

"Karen, what are you doing here this late?"

"I had to see you," She said.

Priestly could tell something was wrong. "Come in," He said and she walked in and she closed the door. "Karen what's wrong?"

"Priestly you know I love you right? I mean even with that stupid prophecy about me and Castiel. You're the only one that's ever understood me. The only one that made me feel whole since my dad's been in a coma."

He frowned. "Is the end of the world happening or something?"

She didn't say anything.

"Oh," He said stunned.

"We're trying everything not to let it happen I just had to you. I know it's been hard for you since we broke up and it has for me too. But if it is the end I want to spend it with you."

"Karen, I care about you but-"

"I don't care what people think! So what if you look like a younger version of my uncle? I don't see that! I see a guy that's caring and will do anything to protect the people that he loves. Please Priestly. Don't let some damn prophecy control us anymore," She pleaded and swallowed hard. "I want my first time to be with you."

**Author's Note: There you have it. Sorry I haven't updated. I had writer's block. Every time I'd type it up I would delete it thinking it wasn't good. I decided to make the Archangel Iaoth a woman because I felt that there are too many male angels in Supernatural and felt sorry because Anna was the only girl angel mentioned. Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Hammer of the Gods, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Ten Inch Hero. Just on DvD.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews as always. Can't believe I finally got 50 reviews! I started a new Ten Inch Hero story.**

"Karen, as much as I want to I can't," Priestly said. "I'll always love you but I can't have that kind of physical relationship with someone your age. I shouldn't have had a relationship in the first place."

Karen wiped some tears with the back of her hand. "I understand. If I was older would-"

Priestly smirked. "In a heartbeat," He said kissing the top of her head and held her close. "I know your going to do great things Karen Winchester. You won't be stuck in Santa Cruz forever."

She didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean walked in and saw Cas who looked passed out on the couch with a little drool.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Dean said walking in the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge when Karen walked in who looked like she had been crying. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What happened to your girl's night?"

"Cas, showed up drunk saying you were in trouble with a Whore and that was that."

Dean smirked. "Now your friends think I'm a whoremongler. That's nice," he said taking a drink.

Karen frowned. "What does whoremongler mean?"

Dean shrugged. "I heard it on TITUS once."

"I found out why dad hasn't woken up yet."

"Why?"

"I've been doing research about angels and archangels and I made a list," She said grabbing a piece of paper and handing the names to Dean.

Halaliel - archangel known as "the lord of karma."

Azrael - archangel of death.

Bazazath - archangel of the second heaven.

Chamuel - archangel whose name means "he who seeks God."

Gabriel - archangel whose name means "man or hero of God."

Haniel - an archangel who guards the tree of life.

Iaoth - archangel who has power to thwart demons.

Iofiel - archangel whose name means "beauty of God."

Jehudiel - archangel who rules the movements of the celestial spheres.  
Jeremiel - archangel whose name means "mercy of God."

Kafziel - archangel who rules the planet Saturn.

Michael - great archangel whose name means "who is as God."

Orifiel - archangel over thrones, and the second hour of the day

Ouriel - archangel who commands demons.

Phanuel - archangel who is an interpreter of revelations.

Pravuil - an archangel who keeps all the records of heaven.

Raphael - great archangel whose name means "the shining one who heals."

Sabrael - archangel who guards the first heaven.

Simiel - archangel.

Uriel - great archangel whose name means "God is my light."

Karen snorted when it mention Uriel. "Guess they could take his name off the list eh," She said with a smile then continued reading the last of them.

Yefefiah - archangel who is the prince of the Torah.

Zadkeil - archangel who rules heaven and stands in the presence of God.

Zaphkiel - archangel whose name means "knowledge of God,"

Dean looked at the list. "Azrael- archangel of death," He said.

"I talked to Cas and he thinks that Azrael is keeping dad in his coma so Lucifer won't be able to occupy his vessel."

"Wow," Dean said impressed. "You really have done your homework."

"Does it say anything about Gods," A polite voice asked before everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen groaned when she opened her eyes.

"You okay kiddo," Dean asked in a pissed off voice.

She looked around and saw that she and Dean were in two chairs facing a group of people but Karen didn't think they were people.

"Where are we," She asked.

"Somewhere, where Lucifer won't be able to find you," A woman's voice said causing Karen to look.

The woman was beautiful to her opinion. Like a-

"Crap," Karen muttered. "These are Gods," She said.

"Your like an open encyclopedia," Dean said.

The woman looked at Karen. "The virgin knows her stuff."

"Speaking of virgins we need to keep a low profile," A male's voice said. "That means the girl is off limits."

The room groaned.

"Holy crap," Both Karen and Dean said.

"Why is it always virgins that gets it," Karen asked Dean.

"Because they are pure and innocent," The woman said facing her. "Like yourself."

"That's the best taste," The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Baldur and this gorgeous creature here is Kali," He said giving Kali a smile.

"Well you already know who we are," Dean said. "You mind telling us why we're here against our will?"

"Mercury," Kali said. "Take the virgin to a separate room."

Dean stood up in front of Karen in protective mode. "Your not taking my niece anywhere."

"It's just for precaution I assure you," Baldur said. "After all she is the one that's supposed to bare Lucifer's child someday."

"We are not going to let that happen," Kali said sharply. "Lucifer thinks he's in control but he's not. If the world is going to end it's going to be because of us not him."

"So your willing to let billons of innocent people die too," Dean said angry.

Baldur glared at Dean. "You humans are ants to us."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great not the pathetic human speech," He drawled.

Baldur walked up and punched Dean making him fly to a wall.

"Uncle Dean," Karen shouted as Mercury held her steady.

"Humans are not innocent. Granted maybe 20% are innocent. The rest of you are murderers and rapists. Those are the ones that will die in the apocalypse and go back to hell with Lucifer," Baldur said. "The ones that do survive will live in paradise. Won't have to worry about murderers, rapists, terrorists, or deadly diseases," He explained. "Now tell me how horrible would that be to live in a world like that," He said standing over Dean who had blood dripping from his mouth.

"It's not horrible," Karen said causing both of them to look at her. "We just don't know if you really are telling the truth or if you are really going to keep your word. We've dealt with angels and demons and they've all lied. Can't blame us for not trusting Gods," She said.

"Can't we all just get along," A voice said that Karen didn't recognize but she guessed that Dean did recognize him.

"Loki," Kali said.

"Hey babe," The Loki guy said earning a glare from Baldur.

So Baldur and Kali are an item?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Priestly went to the Beach City Grill to pick up his paycheck only to find Trucker and Jen working at the moment.

"Hey Priestly," Jen said looking up from the table were her and Trucker were going through some estimates.

"Came to get your check," Trucker asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"You okay Priestly," Jen asked concerned.

"I will be. It'll just take time," He said with a smile.

"Priestly if you need someone to talk to I'm here," Jen said.

"Thanks Jen."

"Here's your check," Trucker said handing it to Priestly with a smile. "Don't go buying all the hair dye at once."

"Actually I have to use this one towards my rent," he said. "I used my last check to stock up."

"Priestly is always prepared," Jen said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Priestly said walking out.

"Do you think he's ever going to be okay," Jen asked Trucker.

"He will. It just takes time," Trucker said returning to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly didn't know why but he walked into Zo's shop.

"I've been waiting for you Priestly," She said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Mercury, take the virgin out of here," Baldur demanded.

"All this fuss over a damn apocalypse," Loki said shaking his heads. "I thought you Gods were better than that."

"Your coming with me," Mercury said dragging Karen out of the room.

Karen complied, letting Mercury drag her off but froze when they turned in a lobby when she saw her worst nightmare.

"Hello Karen," Lucifer said with a smile in Castiel's vessel.

"Cas," She said no longer holding pack her fear.

"This vessel has more perks than the last one I had," Lucifer said.

"Your giving me to him," She yelled at Mercury.

Mercury just smiled. "You were right. You shouldn't trust Gods."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Loki you've got a lot of nerve showing your face here," Baldur snarled.

Loki held up his hands in defense. "I come in peace. Don't tell me your still upset about my relationship with Kali because that happened long before you were even in the picture," He said with a smirk.

Baldur stepped forward but Kali grabbed his arm. "It's okay Baldur. He's just jealous that I'm with you now."

"I came to give some information," Loki said.

"Spit it out already," Dean demanded.

"One of your Gods is a traitor," Loki said. "And that God handed your precious virgin over to Lucifer who is in this very building."

"Son of a bitch," Dean said angry.

"Mercury," Baldur said angry and glared at Kali. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"I'm going after my niece," Dean told them. "I we all don't want Lucifer to win so why don't we work together to take him down!"

"Just one request," Baldur said. "I get to kill Mercury."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: There you have it. Hope you guys like my version of Hammer of the Gods. Let me know if I did the right decision or not with Karen and Priestly. Reviews please!**


	21. Part 2, Lucifer

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Mercury was about to hand Karen over to Lucifer/Castiel, when she kicked Mercury between the legs causing him to double over in pain.

"Bitch," He yelled in a high pitch voice.

Karen tried to run but Lucifer appeared in front of her.

"You know you can't escape me," He said stroking the side of her face.

"Well you must know, I'm not going to give you your spawn willingly," She said backing away from him until a wall stopped her.

"I promise to make it less painful for you."

"Why me," She asked in a small voice.

"Because it had to be," He said his eyes going soft.

"I thought your only vessel was my father."

"I did want it to be Sam but that damn archangel is doing everything he can to keep Sam in his coma," Lucifer said looking angry now. "Now I'm stuck in a useless pathetic-"

Karen slapped him across the face. "Castiel isn't pathetic or useless! Obviously he is useful because your in his vessel!"

Lucifer smiled evil. "And he will help me get my child."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Priestly, you have to stop worrying," Zo said softly.

"Does this mean the world isn't going to end," He asked hopefully.

"That I cannot say," She said sadly. "The angels aren't talking. I mean assuming that there are still angels."

"What does that mean?"

"Heaven is falling apart, Priestly. The angels have turned on each other ever since Lucifer has been set free."

"So they've just given up," He said disgusted.

"They don't have any control over it anymore."

"Is Karen alright?"

"I'm sorry Priestly," Zo said looking at him sadly. "Lucifer has her."

OOOOOOOOOO

Dean walked outside the motel to the Impala to get weapons out of the trunk with Baldur behind him.

"Dude, I'm not leaving okay," Dean said. "The devil has my niece. I'm just getting weapons."

"No weapon can stop Lucifer," Baldur said with no emotion.

"Everything dies sometime. He has a weakness and I'm going to find it," He said putting weapons in a duffle. "And I'm going to ice him so everyone can go back to the way it's supposed to be."

"You sound sure of yourself."

Dean looked at him. "Just because you don't believe the devil can be iced doesn't mean that I'm going to give up hope."

"I thought 'hope' was saying yes to Michael," Baldur drawled.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to trust angels or gods?"

"So what's the plan?"

"It's already started."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Karen tried making the window break from the small room she was put in, but she knew it had some kind of force to keep it from shattering.

"Damn it Cass, how did he get you," She said to herself. "Think Karen. What can you use against Lucifer?" She said pacing back and forth. "I've got my healing powers but I can't even control them yet," She said with a roll of her eyes and sat down on the bed frustrated.

"Why so down in the dumps," A familiar voice asked. "Just because Lucifer got you?"

Karen looked up. "Gabriel," She said standing up. "Or should I say Loki? I bet the Gods don't know who you really are."

"You know your becoming more like Dean each day. It's scary."

She smiled. "I've heard a lot of stories about you. The one that stuck out was when you made my dad stuck in Groundhog Day."

He laughed. "That one was one of my favorites. Did you hear about the slow dancing alien?"

"Can't you do one of your tricks and zap me out of here?"

"I wish I could Karen but I can't."

"Do you want the world to end?"

"Of course not but I'm not going to fight my brother."

"Your kidding right? He's the reason why heaven's falling apart."

"I can't fight my brother just like you wouldn't be able to kill your father if he turned evil."

"What am I supposed to do? Just let Lucifer have his way with me?"

"Dean's got a plan to get you out of here. Now I have to vamoose before Lucifer catches me in here," Gabriel said disappearing.

"Ass," She muttered.

Karen went for the door and was surprised to find it unlocked and opened it.

"Just where do you think your going," Mercury asked with his annoying smile.

"To kick you in the nuts _again_," She said threatening.

Mercury just continued to smile more. "I don't think so," He said and with a wave of his hand she found herself in an abandoned apartment complex.

"No," She said realizing that her nightmare was coming true.

"I am sorry that it had to be this way Karen," Lucifer said in Castiel's body.

"No your not," She said trying not to show her fear. "You just want to get back at daddy because you were jealous that you weren't the center of attention anymore. Your pathetic."

Castiel's face turned angry and before Karen knew it he punched her hard across the face causing her right cheek to split open and bleed.

He roughly grabbed her hand so hard she thought he was going to break it and put it against her bleeding cheek.

"Go on, Healer," He yelled close in her face. "Heal yourself!"

"I can't," She yelled in pain from her hand.

"Come on! Don't you want to kill me," HE yelled.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled and he was flung across the room through three other walls.

She panted hard in shock at what she had just done and ran out the building for her life.

OOOOOOOOO

"Gabriel, where the hell is she," Dean yelled at him.

"Would you mind keeping it down," He said annoyed. "I'm supposed to be in witness protection."

"Where in the hell did Lucifer take Karen," He said holding him up against the wall.

"In an abandon apartment complex," He said.

Dean let him go and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Karen's nightmare," He said. "It's coming true."

"Afraid so," Gabriel said. "But there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Karen's coming into her powers."

"Her healing powers," Dean said not getting it.

"Not her powers from Chloe. From Sam," He said like it was obvious.

"Karen doesn't have any powers from Sam. He hasn't used them in decades."

"Oh you are so wrong! How do you think Karen's lasted this long? All the demons want her because she can bare Lucifer's spawn but not only that, she'll be able to heal demons if Lucifer has his way with her. Lucifer gave Karen demon blood when she was unconscious."

"Are you saying Karen is part demon like Sam?"

"She hasn't come to full yet but she did manage to fling Lucifer ten weeks from Sunday to get away. You should be getting a call from her right about…." He said looking at his watch. "Now."

Dean's cell phone started blaring music and he picked it up. "Karen."

"Uncle Dean I need help," She said crying. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"Where are you?"

"I think it's called Death Valley."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How cleaver," He said sarcastically. "I'm going to have Gabriel zap me to you whether he likes it or not."

"There's something else that you need to know."

"What?"

"Lucifer's in Castiel's vessel."

Dean's eyes went wide. "I'll be right there. Just remember everything that me and your dad taught you."

"Okay," She said a little calmer.

Dean hung up and faced Gabriel but he was gone. "Damn it!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Zo looked in her crystal ball.

"She escaped him."

"How," Priestly asked.

'Lucifer's making her come into her powers that she doesn't know that she has."

The door opened to the shop and Karen's Uncle ran in.

"Zo I need your help," He said out of breath.

"You want me to take you to where Karen is," Zo said looking up from her crystal ball.

"Normally I wouldn't ask a civilian but I'm out of options here," Dean said begging.

"I'll help you," She said standing up. "I have to set up a few things first."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile back at the hospital a nurse was checking Sam's vitals and screamed in shock when Sam woke up gasping for air…..

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I started another Ten Inch Hero story and was working on that one. The moment that you all have been waiting for- Sam woke up. This should make all you Samgirls happy. LOL!**


	22. Happy Reunion

Bobby was alone in the house that was once Sam's as he tried to do research. Everything was going to hell; Sam was still in a coma, the Gods kidnapped Dean and Karen and then he learned that Lucifer had kidnapped Karen.

"I'm getting to old for this," He muttered tossing another old book aside. "Damn freaking angels are useless."

The house phone rang startling him for a second. He went over to answer it. "Hello?"

OOOOOOOOO

Dean was helping Zo and Priestly set up when his cell rang.

"Bobby this isn't a good time-"

"Sam's awake," Bobby said.

Dean almost dropped the phone. "Sam's awake?"

"The hospital just called. I'm on my way there now."

"Listen Bobby I still have to get Karen back. Don't tell Sam. I don't want him to worry after just waking up."

Dean swore he could feel Bobby roll his eyes.

"What do I tell him?"

Dean hung up and saw Zo smiling.

"I'm happy for you Dean," She said.

"What," Priestly said feeling left out.

"Sam Winchester is awake," Zo said. "There's still hope to stop Lucifer."

Dean looked at her. "Are you suggesting Sam letting Lucifer possesses him?"

"It may be the only way to save the world," She said gently as Priestly closed the curtains in the store….

**BEACH CITY GRILL**

Tish was looking through the window at Zo's shop seeing Priestly closing the curtains.

"Something weird is going on over there," She said.

"What do you mean," Jen asked walking over to take a look.

"Karen's uncle is over there and Priestly just closed the curtains."

"What's so weird about that," Jen asked not looking anymore.

"Priestly going over to Zo's" Tish said like it was obvious. "You know how he thinks of her and yet he's over there?"

"Tish, not everything is your business," Piper said looking up from the counter where she was wrapping sandwiches.

"I know that but you have to admit it's weird that he's there," Tish said.

"I don't think you do know," Piper joked.

"Please. I'm not that shallow."

"It's good to know you think that."

"Am I really that shallow?"

"Sometimes," Piper said.

Tish faced Jen. "Am I shallow?"

Jen wasn't sure what to say when her computer chirped. "Fuzzy's on-line," She said with a smile walking over to the computer.

"You still didn't answer me," Tish said.

"Kind of," Jen said. "I mean you go through more guys than I can count. I don't know if that means I'm jealous or what but-"

"I don't even go through that much guys," Piper added.

"I can't help it if guys like me," Tish said.

"What'd I miss," Trucker said walking in.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Karen was dirty and kept hidden. She was so scared that Lucifer would find her. She kept wishing that her dad was there to help but knew that would never happen as long as Lucifer was out of his cage.

"Karen," Anna said scaring her.

"Anna?" Karen said and hugged her. "Thank God. Can you get me to Uncle Dean?"

Anna touched Karen's forehead…

OOOOOOOOOO

"It's almost ready," Zo said as they put the final touches on the spell when Karen appeared in the middle of the room next to Anna.

"Karen," Dean said hugging her close.

"Uncle Dean," She cried.

Priestly stood next to Zo watching. He never saw this side of Karen before.

"Karen, your father's awake," Dean said.

She looked up at him in shock. "When?"

"He woke up about an hour ago. Bobby is with him."

"I want to see him. Thank you Anna," She said looking at her.

Anna just smiled before vanishing again.

"Glad your okay," Priestly said speaking up.

Karen looked at him and gave him a light smile.

"I'm ready," Karen told Dean and walked out of Zo's shop.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Karen just walked out of Zo's shop!" Tish yelled.

"So," Piper said tired of the spying.

"She never went in there!"

"She could have gone in through the back way," Jen said.

Tish continued to look through the window as Karen and her Uncle got in his hot car and drove off. Zo opened the curtains to her shop.

"Now Zo's opened the curtains again," Tish yelled again. "I'm telling you something freaky is going on."

"No offense but Tish you need a life," Piper said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam waited patiently as the doctor checked him over.

"I've got to say Mr. Winchester you are a very lucky man," The doctor said putting his pen light back in his coat pocket.

"I don't feel lucky," Sam said still stuck in the damn hospital bed.

"You woke up from a coma remembering your name, family, dates in history; I say that's lucky."

Sam ran a hand through his now short hair. "Except my hairs chopped off," Sam said. "I bet my brother Dean did this as a prank."

The doctor smiled. "Actually it was your daughter. She's been here everyday.'

"Why isn't she here now?"

"She is now," Dean said walking in the room as Karen ran over to Sam and hugged him tight crying.

"I missed you so much," Karen said still hugging him.

"What happened," Sam asked confused.

Karen let go of him and looked at Dean.

"You don't remember what happened," Dean said slowly.

"Bits of pieces," Sam said. "I remember unloading groceries from the car and I woke up here. I know my name and everything else but not what happened to me."

"You were shot over a year ago," Dean said.

Sam swallowed hard. "Who shot me?"

"Jo," Karen said with hate.

"Karen," Dean said not wanting to get Sam upset.

"He deserves to know who shot him. It's her fault why I almost lost him!"

"Where is Jo now," Sam asked.

"Dead," Dean said looking down.

"Demon?"

"Anna," Karen said. "She even killed Zachariah."

Dean sighed. "But Alastair is still out there along with angry Gods-"

"Gods," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"They've taken the apocalypse into their own hands," Dean said sarcastically.

Karen folded her arms across her chest. "I want to be the one to kill, Mercury."

"Mercury," Sam said again looking back and forth at Dean and Karen as they talked.

"That weasel handed me over to Lucifer," She said in a sad voice.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Your not-"

"No," She quickly said. "Cass is gone."

"Gone as in?"

"Lucifer is possessing the bastard," Dean explained. "Mercury handed Karen over to Lucifer in his vessel."

"How'd you get away," Sam asked Karen.

"Anna helped me escape," Karen said. "I wonder if we can summon a God."

They both looked at her like she was insane. "Where in the hell did you get that idea," Dean demanded.

"I'm just thinking out loud," Karen said in defense.

"Gabriel told me how to stop Lucifer," Dean said holding up a disc.

"We have to do it before Lucifer knows that dads out of his coma," Karen said.

"What if I let Lucifer in me," Sam said. "If I did then he'd be out of Castiel's vessel-"

"We just got you back Sammy," Dean said. "We are not handing Lucifer his vessel. That's final."

"Dean, all this started because of me. I let him out of his cage!"

"It started with me when I tortured that first soul when I was in hell! I started this and I'm going to finish it. The Gods were right about one thing; we can't let demons have control. If we do then they win, all the lives that we saved were for nothing, us not being able to have normal lives growing up would have been for nothing."

There was a knock on Sam's door and they looked at who it was.

"Zo," Karen said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you wanted to know if you could summon a God and the answer is yes," Zo said proudly. "I might be able to get Lucifer out of your friend's body."

Karen walked up to her. "Zo, I don't want you to get hurt."

Zo smiled at her. "I'll end up dead anyways if Lucifer isn't stopped. At least this way I can be helpful."

Bobby walked in with a tray of drinks and stopped when he saw Zo.

"Hello," Zo said.

Bobby just looked at her while the others tried not to laugh.

"Hi," Bobby said almost dropping the tray which Karen managed to get before he did.

"Bobby this is, Zo." Karen said introducing them. "She owns the local crystal store."

Bobby shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Karen's told me about you," Zo said.

Bobby shot Karen a look who shrugged.

"I hope it was nothing bad," He said.

"All good things," She assured him.

"Zo, would you like to get some coffee?"

"I'd love to," She said walking out the room with him.

All three were stunned at what just happened.

"Did Bobby just pick up a chick," Dean asked feeling like he was in the Twilight Zone.

"I think so," Sam said not believing it either.

"The world must be coming to an end," Karen said seriously. "When has Bobby ever dated?"

"Never," Both guys said at the same time.

"How many times did the world come close to ending and he never dated?"

"Well with Lucifer being out it does seem like the end of the world," Dean drawled.

"I just want Zo to summon Mercury so I can kill the little creep," Karen muttered.

Dean looked at her. "We heard you the first time."

"You didn't see Cass," She said still scared of how he looked with Lucifer in him.

"He didn't do anything to you," Sam started.

"No," She said quickly.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I know you two have some stuff to catch up on," Dean said leaving the room.

Karen walked over to the chair next to Sam's bed and sat down.

"So what else did I miss when I was in a coma," Sam asked joking.

"I saw mom," Karen said happy.

Sam looked shocked. "You saw Chloe?"

She nodded and pulled out a picture from her wallet and handed it to Sam. "I even had my picture taken with her."

Sam stared at the picture of his wife and daughter.

"When did this happen?"

"It's a long story but mom is at peace now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the past year," Sam said his voice breaking.

"It wasn't your fault dad."

"I'm your father. I should have been there," He argued.

Karen knew where this was going and she grabbed his hand. "Dad you are not like Grandpa. You didn't have a choice."

She had heard stories of her grandpa John and how he raised her dad and Dean like warriors at an early age after her grandmother was killed.

"It still doesn't make it right."

"Yes it does. I'm not mad at you dad. I've been angry at Jo for taking you away from me. She is to blame for what happened. Never in my life I thought I'd hate someone so much as I do for Jo even though she's dead."

"What about Gordon," Sam asked joking.

Karen smiled. "Actually he's number two. Mercury is number three on my list."

"Would it be alright if I asked how things are with you and Priestly?"

Karen's smile faded. "We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be thanks to that stupid prophecy and our age difference."

"If it's any consolation I think he'll be the only guy I'll ever like that you bring home."

Karen laughed.

Sam sighed. "Maybe I never should have moved us here."

"Actually this is the only place where I've ever been happy," She admitted. "That is until-"

"Jo shot me," Sam finished. "I can't promise you anything but if we do survive the apocalypse we can move anywhere you want. Besides I don't think should have to stay in a place where Dean's afraid of earthquakes."

"Or flying," Karen added.

"Am I interrupting," A woman's voice asked at the door.

Sam and Karen looked at who it was.

"Ellen?"

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I had writer's block and started some new stories hoping that it would get me out of my writers block for this chapter. You know when you've been working on a story for so long you have a brain freeze? That's what I had. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. On a happier note Sam is back and Ellen.**


	23. Everthing is Out

**A/N:**** This chapter is mostly going to be Supernatural cast.**

"Ellen," Sam said shocked.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced," Ellen said still at the door. "I heard the apocalypse is getting closer and thought you could use all the help you can get," She said with a light smile. "I understand though if you don't want me here."

"I've never been angry at you," Sam said. "We want you here."

Karen ran over to Ellen and hugged her.

"I missed you," Karen said.

Ellen kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, kiddo. Though I can see your not a little kid anymore," She said tucking a piece of Karen's hair behind her ear. "You look just like your momma at her age."

"Thanks, Ellen. That means a lot," Karen said.

"Where's Dean," Ellen asked.

"Out," Sam said

Ellen sighed. "So do you two want to fill me in?"

"Bobby's dating," Karen said.

Ellen looked like Karen slapped her. "Bobby's dating?"

"He has a crush on the lady that owns the local crystal store," Sam said. "They just met and seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"I'll be damned," Ellen said surprised. "Never thought I'd live the day to see that."

"That's what we said," Karen said with a smirk. "I feel sorry for Trucker. He's been pinning for Zo before we even moved here."

"Who's Trucker," Ellen asked interested.

"He owns the local sandwich shop. I can take you to meet him if you want?"

"I'm a little hungry if that helps," Ellen said.

"Not you too," Sam groaned.

"Dad do you want anything from the shop," Karen asked smiling.

"Surprise me," He said.

"I'll be back soon," She said giving him a quick kiss.

They walked out in the hall where Dean waited.

"Where are you two going," He asked.

"Beach City Grill," Karen said trying not to laugh. "We'll be back."

Dean watched them two get on the elevator laughing. "Their up to something," He said to himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So this is the famous place," Ellen said looking at the Beach City Grill across the street which was in front of Zo's shop where they stood.

"Yep," Karen said.

A part of her didn't want to go in because she knew Priestly would be working. Her heart ached every time she saw him and she knew he felt the same because they could barely look at each other.

"What's bugging you," Ellen asked.

"Nothing," Karen lied.

"Honey, I know when something's eating at you. Does this have to do with Priestly?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"It's okay Ellen.," She said walking across the street.

She opened the door to the shop and walked in. The first thing she noticed was Tish looking different. She looked happy. What the hell did she miss?

"Karen," Trucker said with a smile and hugged her. "How's your dad doing?"

"Great," She said forcing a smile. "Just came to get some take out to take to dad."

"Karen," Tish said holding her pad to take her order. "What can I get you," She asked kind of hastily.

Karen sensed it and said something. "You got something to say to me?"

Tish smirked. "Well it's not really my place to tell. I mean believe me I wish I could-"

"Tish, stop it," Piper said looking apologetic to Karen.

"Why don't you just say it?" Karen said fed up.

Trucker stepped forward. "Tish that's enough," Trucker said.

"I didn't even do anything!" Tish said sounding like a brat.

"So does everyone know what's going on besides me," Karen asked.

"You should talk to Priestly," Piper told her.

Karen saw Tish smirk. Talk to Priestly that would mean- Karen stormed out of the place.

"Karen," Ellen yelled.

Karen already ran down the block.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Ellen, looked good," Dean said in the hospital room.

Sam didn't say anything.

"You listening," Dean asked annoyed.

"I'm just thinking," Sam said. "Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"Looking after Karen like she was your own daughter," Sam told him.

Dean groaned. "We're not going to have a chick flick moment are we?"

A little smile played Sam's lips. "I'm just letting you know I appreciate what you did."

Dean shrugged it off like nothing. "Hell if the situation was reversed you would have done the same for me."

"How has Karen really been doing?"

"Barely holding it together," He said with a sigh. "The only time I saw her happy was when she was with Priestly."

"Why did they break up?"

"Prophecy ruined it for them."

"That about sums it up," Sam said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Karen knocked on Priestly's door. She didn't know why she was freaking out about him and Tish. Well okay she knew why but still.

The door opened and Karen gasped in shock. Priestly had all his piercing off and dye out of his hair which was cut short. He was wearing clothes that she never thought he'd be caught dead in.

"Karen, what are you doing here?"

"What happened to you," She asked slowly.

"Guess I needed a change," He said with a shrug.

"Did you need a change because that was the only way Tish would ever go out with you?"

Priestly didn't say anything.

"I don't believe you," She scoffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how any of this is your business. We're done, Karen. I've accepted that. Why can't you?"

"I don't know," She said hastily. "Maybe because you were my first kiss or maybe because you were the first guy I ever loved."

Priestly didn't say anything again.

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean that I stopped caring about you or what you do!"

"You think this has been easy for me," Priestly shot back. "Everywhere I go it reminds me of when we were together! Maybe I needed a change! Maybe it wasn't all about Tish!"

"I might have believed that if you changed yourself before you got with her. So much for the lecture that you used to give all the time," She said angry. "You know what the worst part about this is? I had to find out from Tish! She couldn't wait to rub it in my face! Don't worry Priestly. You won't ever see me coming to the shop ever again," She said turning to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

She looked at his hand on her arm and he let go. With that she walked off hoping that was the last time she'd ever see him because she knew if she saw him again then she wouldn't be able to move on.

"We have unfinished business," A familiar voice said angry.

Karen sighed and turned around. "Baldur," She drawled.

He scowled at her. "I'm not in the mood child. There's a rumor that Lucifer's vessel is awake."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You must be out of the loop because Lucifer has an angel for his vessel."

Baldur looked at her in shock. "That's not possible. It's unheard of!"

"It's the truth. He's possessing an angel named Castiel. So far we haven't found a way to kill him which is why we haven't contacted you Gods, but to be fair the phone line works both ways!"

"Lucifer possessing an angel," Baldur muttered. "The world really is coming to an end."

"How do we kill Lucifer without destroying the world? I know there's a way to do that."

"You know how. Michael is the only one that can destroy him! Dean Winchester is responsible for it starting in the first place and he's too weak to finish it!"

"I was weak before but not now," Dean said stepping forward. "I'm ending it. Once and for all."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I thought it was a good way to end it there. **


	24. Alastairs back

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait.**

"Uncle Dean, you can't say yes," Karen protested.

Dean looked at her. "We don't have a choice. If I don't then the worlds going to end," He said. "I just want it all to be over with."

Baldur looked at him. "Maybe you don't have to say yes to Michael."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Adam Winchester," Kali said appearing. "I brought him back from the dead."

"Who's Adam," Karen asked confused.

"He's your dead half uncle," Dean explained and looked at the GODS. "I don't get it. For years the angels hounded me saying that I was the one to stop it."

"Adam Winchester shared the same blood line," Kali told him. "One of our Gods is speaking to him now trying to convince him to say yes before Lucifer has a chance to do any more damage."

Karen sighed. "Well while you guys are doing that I'm going to the Crystal Shop to see if Zo found a way to get Cass back."

Baldur grabbed her arm. "You my child aren't going anywhere."

She glared at his hand on her arm. "Says who?'

"Us," Kali said. "Lucifer wants you and will not stop until he gets what he wants. You are our leverage against him.'

Dean took Baldur's hand off of Karen's arm. "Guess that means your going to have to come with us," He said.

OOOOOOOO

Bobby kept going through Zo's book collection in her shop and kept refueling on much needed coffee.

"That doesn't always help," Zo pointed out with a smile.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well it's either coffee or whiskey, so I chose coffee."

"Which means he really has a thing for you because he's never turned down whiskey," Dean said walking in from the back with Karen and a man and a woman Bobby didn't recognize.

"Who are they," He asked.

Karen rolled her eyes and sat down. "You tell them," She told Dean.

"Baldur and Kali," Dean explained. "Their-"

"Gods," Bobby said stunned.

Kali smiled at him impressed. "Human knows his stuff."

"Don't flirt with him Kali. He's a child," Baldur said jealous.

Bobby's face grew red with embarrassment.

Dean smirked. "Never thought I'd live to see the day; a God hitting on Bobby."

Bobby glared at Dean. "Shut up you, idjit."

Karen smiled and Zo held her hand. "Things will get better for you."

Dean looked in shock. "Are you like a prophet or something," he asked her.

Zo laughed. "It's one of my many talents," She said with a wink.

Dean and Bobby's eyes went wide.

Karen made a face. "Can we get back to business?"

"The girl is right," Baldur said. "We are running out of time."

Tish walked in the shop with a bag full of sandwiches.

Baldur looked at her and said, "Whore."

Karen laughed at the look on Tish's face as she put the bag of food down on the table and faced him.

"What did you just call me?" She demanded angry.

"Whore," Baldur repeated not blinking.

Dean had to cover Karen's mouth because she couldn't stop laughing.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Baldur, she is not the whore of Babylon. She's a whore of the human kind."

Tish stalked up to Kali. "Your asking for a nose job, bitch."

Bobby quickly stood up and pulled Tish away, not wanting her to get hurt by a God.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Tish." Bobby said nicely.

Tish glared at Karen. "Are you ever going to leave town?"

With that she stormed out of the store as Dean tried to hold Karen back.

"Let me go Uncle Dean," Karen said angry.

"Karen, she's human," Dean said reminding her.

Karen looked at him. "No she's not. She's a whore like Baldur said."

Baldur actually smiled at Kali. "Told you," He said.

Kali rolled her eyes again when the door opened to reveal a very angry Priestly who stalked up to Karen.

"What the hell did you do to, Tish?" He demanded.

Karen got in his face now. "Excuse me? I didn't say anything to your so-called girlfriend."

"She said you called her a whore."

Dean pushed Priestly back. "You need to back off before I punch your lights out."

"I didn't call Tish a whore," Karen told Priestly angry. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Apparently I don't," Priestly snapped.

Dean punched him in the face.

"You ever call my niece a liar they won't find your body for weeks!"

Priestly glared at them with blood running down his nose. "Don't be so sure," He said his eyes turning black.

"Crap," Bobby said.

"How long have you been in, Priestly?" Karen demanded.

He smirked at her. "That's a secret I'll never tell," He said in a singing voice.

Dean glared at him. "Alastair."

Alastair smiled at Dean. "Dean Winchester, the person responsible for the world ending.'

"Screw you."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

With a wave of his hand everyone was unconscious except for Karen and Dean who was on the ground groaning in pain.

Karen backed away as Alastair stalked toward her.

"You might as well give in Karen. Lucifer is waiting impatiently."

She threw a knife she had hidden in her back pants pocket. Alastair turned it around and aimed it at Dean's shoulder.

"NO!" She cried as she heard him grunt in pain.

"I'm done playing pet tricks," He said grabbing her roughly and looked at Dean. "Just so you know the angels lied. Sammy wasn't Lucifer's vessel. It was Jimmy Novak all along."

**Okay it was short I know but I updated! There's only going to be a few more chapters left with this story then I'll finally have it completed! **


	25. Crumbling Down

Alastair kept glancing at an unconscious Karen in Priestly's body. Sure, there were some things he'd love to do to Dean Winchesters niece but unfortunately for the both of them he wasn't supposed to put a scratch on her; Bosses orders.

The soul in his current possession was a fighter. He kept trying to fight to gain control but Alastair wouldn't let him. Not yet anyways…..

OOOOOOOO

Dean came too when he felt hot pain shot through his shoulder.

"Don't move," Zo instructed as she was patching up his shoulder.

He noticed Karen wasn't in the room. "Did he get Karen?" He asked worried though he already knew the answer.

Zo smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Dean.'

The door opened to the shop and Sam walked in fully showered and dressed in his regular clothes. "What'd I miss?"

OOOOOOOOO

Tish kept spying across the street wondering why Priestly didn't return yet.

"I bet that witch did something to him," Tish said angry.

Piper slapped the pen that she was holding on the counter angry. "Tish, you have got to stop this. Karen didn't do anything wrong and frankly I'm getting tired of hearing you complain when you have Priestly now!"

Tish looked at Piper surprised. This was the only time she had ever seen Piper angry.

"I see how it is. My friend is siding with my boyfriends ex," Tish snapped.

"Grow up, Tish! Not everything is about you and believe it or not there are women that are way prettier than you! Stop being angry at Karen just because she and Priestly were in love before you realized you had feelings for him!"

Piper huffed and stormed out of the shop getting a headache and ran right into Noah.

"Bad day at work," He asked seeing how upset she was.

"Tish is driving me insane, Noah! The whole world doesn't revolve around her."

Noah smiled at her. "I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen."

She playfully glared at him. "Is this your way of rubbing it in?"

"I am after all more mature than Tish. Give me some credit," He said kissing her.

"What am I supposed to do? Karen's my friend too.'

"If Tish is really your friend then she'd let you be friends with Karen on your own time."

Piper snorted. "Like _Platisha_ is_ ever_ going to let that happen."

Noah frowned. "What the hell kind of name is Platisha? I wouldn't even use that for a middle name," He said seriously.

OOOOOOOOO

Sam nearly lost it even though he knew it wasn't Dean's fault for Karen being taken. Instead he whirled on Kali and Baldur.

"How the hell could two Gods let my daughter get taken?" Sam demanded.

Baldur snarled at him. "Do I have to remind you, that you and your brother are the ones responsible for Lucifer being out in the first place!"

"He's right Sam." Dean said standing up after Zo finished patching him up. "We don't have anyone to blame but ourselves and we are the only ones that can stop this and get Karen and Cass back. We have to work together."

Sam took a deep breath. "If we're going to work together then we're going to say how this goes down," He said glaring at Kali and Baldur. "So you two might as well leave because you aren't helping!"

"You need us to get to Lucifer. With your angel friend gone who else do you have," Baldur demanded.

Dean smirked and looked at Zo. "We have our own witch."

"I don't like to think of myself as a witch," Zo said unsure.

Bobby got up and stood by her. "You'll be safe the entire time. Sam and Dean are going to face Lucifer. We just have to exorcise Alastair out of Priestly."

"I've never done an exorcism before," She said.

Bobby shrugged. "I did one or two in my day."

"Time to take control," Sam said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lucifer walked in the room that Karen was currently held in who was handcuffed to a bed and still unconscious. He saw Alastair leering over her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

Alastair simply looked at him. "Just looking at Dean Winchesters niece that's all," He said. "Trying to figure out why she was chosen when clearly there's not an ounce of evil in her."

"If it weren't for that damn angel getting Dean out of hell we would already have control over the world. You turned him into pure evil in hell," He told Alastair.

Alastair shrugged. "I did my best boss. Guess we need to make the gates to hell tighter," He suggested.

Lucifer smiled. "Once we rule every human will be locked up in hell as slaves," He said stroking Karen's cheek. She doesn't know it now but she'll be grateful that I chose her."

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. Sorry this chapter was short but I thought that was a good way to end this one.**


	26. Showdown

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sadly this is the last chapter. There will be a sequel after.**

Karen woke up to someone gently stroking her cheek. She groaned and opened her eyes but screamed when she saw who it was.

"Miss me, Karen?" Lucifer said with smile on his face. "I heard that Alastair told you the truth."

She swallowed hard. "You were in your vessel all along."

"I really wanted to have your father's body for my vessel but I thought it'd be too sick for you for what I have to do."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving you a spawn. If you get me pregnant I'll just kill myself. I don't care how many times you bring me back."

He was done playing nice and gripped her hard by the throat. "I'm done being nice. We are going to be one happy family. You should be lucky you were chosen. You won't have to suffer like the other cockroaches."

He took his hand off her neck making her gasp for air.

"Do you still want to kill yourself after feeling what it's like to have your life sucked out of you," He taunted. "Ruby!"

Karen looked at a young hot woman with dark hair and black eyes walk in with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, master?" She asked with a smile.

"Go get Karen's special dress would you? I want her to look beautiful for the occasion."

Ruby looked at her. "Karen Winchester. It's nice to finally meet you."

She narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Who are you?"

Ruby smiled evil. "I'm the one that got daddy Winchester to release Lucifer," She explained. "Guess your family didn't tell you everything." With that she walked out of the room and was back with a red silky dress and tossed it at Karen.

"That'll be all, Ruby." Lucifer said still looking at Karen who had dropped the dress on the dirty floor.

"I'm not wearing that." She said with hate. "If your going to force yourself on me I'm not going to be dressed like a demon skank."

Lucifer hit her and grabbed her roughly. "My patience has run out with you. I'm going to make sure you enjoy this!"

Karen screamed in horror when Lucifer ripped her shirt off.

OOOOOOOOO

Anna had showed up and told them where Lucifer was keeping Karen and zapped them there. Now they stood outside the building loading their weapons.

"Anna, I want you to get Karen out no matter what it takes." Sam told her.

Anna nodded. "Of course."

The guys loaded their shotguns.

"You know there's probably no way in hell we'll be able to defeat the devil," Dean stated the obvious.

Sam looked at him. "I'm going to be the one to kill him. You take Alastair."

"Let's do this." Dean said.

Then they heard Karen scream in horror.

OOOOOOOOO

Lucifer had one hand over Karen's mouth while he tried to tie her arms and legs. He could smell her fear which only made him want her more. Nothing was better than-

OOOOOOOOOO

Sam stormed up the stairs and kept following Karen's screams. When he turned a corner it stopped. He kicked the door in and saw Jimmy Novak's body over his daughter's. Sam didn't waist any time and quickly pulled the Colt out and shot Lucifer in the head.

OOOOOOOO

Dean found himself face to face with Alastair. He wanted to shoot that smirk off Priestly's face but knew he couldn't; not while he was still alive.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Alastair sang. "Your not going to kill me."

It was Dean's turn to smirk. "Think again."

Before Alastair had time to react he screamed in pain as he was forced out of his vessels body and back down into hell. Priestly's body landed on the ground with a thud.

"Back where you belong you son of a bitch," Dean said.

Anna popped up next to him looking worried. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She looked sadly at him. "I couldn't save him in time."

OOOOOOOOO

A month had passed since Lucifer had been somehow forced back into his box. It was still a mystery to Dean but he knew Sam had been the one to do it because his little brother was dead. When Dean had found Karen she had been in shock. She didn't talk about what had happen. She really didn't talk at all now. The bright happy kid that she used to be was gone. It was worse than when Sam had been in a coma. She only spoke when she was spoken to and kept to herself.

Dean moved away from Santa Cruz and went back to his old girlfriend Lisa who had a young son named Ben at which one time Dean had thought was his.

He had failed as a brother. He wasn't able to protect Sam no matter how hard he had tried. He never understood why the people that he loved kept dying except for him.

"Your time on earth is not up." Castiel had told him after.

If his time on earth wasn't up yet then he was going to do one thing he had never done before – try to be happy and live a normal life.

Let's see how long that will last.

**THE END**

**A/N:**** I finally finished! The sequel will be called Enjoy the Silence. **


End file.
